hometown
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: When the Hinamizawa disaese begins to effect the Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou, soul society send him back to his hometown. But what will the others think of a village where murder is everywhere and will they survive when the illness gets worse?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Before i began, I would like to say that people complain about my spelling, well thats because I have something called Dyslexia. I find it extremly hard to write and spell, reading is also a porblem, but I will never understand how I got into top set at my school. Oh well, on with the story.**

--

The tenth squad was quiet as peacful as sky on a calm day. That was, until there was a loud 'BANG' and someone shouting.

"MATSUMOTO!" Everyone could only wonder at what she had done this time but they could guess it was either about paperwork or she was completely hammered. Most people would go with the latter.

"Hai, Taichou?" Matsumoto poked her head from behind the rice paper door. What she saw made he burst out in laughter. All the paperwork throughout the room had doubled and what was even more funny, was the fact that it had all collapsed onto of her Taichou. She stopped laughing when twenty or so papers made contact with her face.

"Mou, Taichou, that was mean" She pouted

"I don't care, just help me pick up these papers"

"Hai" After about thirty minutes of picking up and placing the papers back into groups, toshirou walked up to his desk and began working on the papers where as matsumoto sat of the sofa and began working at her sake.

"Matsumoto, be helpful and go do some work" He knew she'd probably not do it, but it was worth a shot. She looked at him in disbelef. She stumbled from the sofa and walked over to her desk. She placed her sake bottle right next to the ink pot knowing exactly what would happen next. She reached for her bottle to take a quick swig and accidentaly (Yeah right!) knocked over the ink pot, spilling it allover her self.

"Ah, Taichou I just made a huge mess with the ink, im going to go get changed,bebacklaterbye" And with that she was out of the room slamming the door in the progress. The paperwork on top of her Taichou's desk began to wobble and then collapsed onto of him again which made Toshirou even more pissed.

"MATSUMOTO"

--

Matsumoto had told the half truth. She was going to get changed and go back, but course 'be back later' meant that she wouldn't show up until the next day. She made a mad dash inside, got dressed and then pegged in towards her favorite bar to meet with her drink buddies.

"Heres to better days" Shouted Renji who was already tipsy.

"Better days" Called the rest as they chugged down their sake bottles.

(twenty minutes later)

Hundreds on hundreds of sake bottles littered the floor as four completely drunk adults tried to stop them selves from passing out again. Kira was the first to get up, followed by Ikkaku. Those two had to carry both Renji and Matsumoto to their squads.

When Matsmoto arrived at hers, she was glad that her Taichou wasn't shouting at her. 'Come to think of it, where is he?' she looked to where he would usually be right now. Getting a cup of green tea. But he wasn't there. When she found him, she had to surpress a squeal. He was on her usual sleeping place curled like a fluffy, white kitten. She walked over to the cupboard, pulled out a large blanket, and placed it on her Taichou's sleeping figure. She then proseeded to pull out a fold-up bed (dont know what there called, can someone please tell me) and placed it next to the sofa and began to fall into a sake filled dream.

--

In Karakura town, it was almost midnight. At the Kurosaki residense, there was still one light on. Ichigo was bored out of his skull, he had not gotten to fight for almost a month now and apart from the occasional hollow, there was nothing to fight.

He flipped through his note book looking at the dates when a dark reistu made itself know. '_Yoshi_' he tought to himself. He pressed his shinigami badge to his chest and stood in his shinigami form. Before he left, he dragged his body 'Man, I think I should lose a bit of weight' to the bed, turned of the light and headed out the window.

He felt the reistu near the town park. When he arrived, he was meet by a familiar face.

"Yo Ichigo how ya been?" Chuckled to figure

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?!"

"Aizen-sama said we should make a visit and I got chosen to visit so ya, wanna fight?"

"You bet I do, I've been bored out of my skull all month" Ichigo pulled his zanpakutuo and got into his fighting stance. He charged at Grimmjow but Grimmjow dodged it with ease landing a punch straight in the centre of Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo was sent flying into a brick wall as such speed that he went straight through it and into most of the trees in the park.

"Dont tell me this is all you've got Ichigo" Grimmjow had been practising for this day and was ready for all of Ichigo's attack. After the smoke cleared, Ichigo slowly made his way to his feet. He lifted his blade so it was pointing straight at Grimmjow. he lept into the air and once again charged at Grimmjow. Grimmjow yet again dodged, but when he made a shoot for ichigo's stomach, Ichigo's zanpaktou meet his fist causing both of them to be repelled from the spot.

"Getsuga Tensho" A curve of bright blue light hurdled at Grimmjow. The attack hit him dead in the chest knocking him back into a large van. He looked down to see a huge cut, gushing torents blood on his chest. He snarled at the pain it caused to pull himself from the van but when he did, he charged Ichigo. Ichigo had seen this comming and quickly shunpo'ed out of the way. What he wasn't expecting was Grimmjow to change his attack direction. Grimmjow once again knocked him to the group, creating a huge crater. Grimmjow jumped slightly before flying down to Ichigo. Ichigo rose faster then last time. But not fast enough. Grimmjow began to punch Ichigo continuessly in the face. After a minute or so, he legs gave way causing him to fall to the ground. But that didn't stop Grimmjow. He then procceded to kick Ichigo violently in the gut.

Something landed softly on Grimmjow's nose sending coldness all through his face.

"Snow, its not even autumn yet!" More snow began to fall. He stopped his attack to look up at the sky. Huge snow clouds had formed. Grimmjow noticed something in the sky. it was the shape of a human figure but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Souten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon formed from no where and charged full force at Grimmjow catching him completely off guard. He stumbled back when he noticed something. Ichigo had disappeared. The attack that had just been blown, which had gotten his arms and the lower part of his chest, began to ice over. He looked back up to where the attack came from, to see a shinigami a white haori with number ten on the back. The shinigami had white hair and deep emerald eyes. Grimmjow then noticed something on the small shinigami's back. The shinigami had gotten hold on Ichigo at sometime while he was looking away. Another shinigami appeared. This shinigami was taller, she had coppery hair and a pink scarf around her shoulders with a luteniants badge.

"Matsumoto, take Kurosaki" Ordered toshiro, if it wasn't for the sience burea(sp?) they could have arrived too late to help Ichigo.

"Hai" Matsumoto took hold of Ichigo and shunpo'ed away to a safer location.

"Whats your name, shinigami?" Spat Grimmjow, his prey had just been taken from him and he was mega pissed off about it.

"Juuban Tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Well little Taichou, Im Grimmjow Jaggerjack, what do you two think you doing getting in the way of mine and Ichigo's fight?" Grimmjow turned to the direction Ichigo had just been taken and was about to run there. When he felt something cold and sharp just hitting his back. he jumped to the side to see the ice dragon fly past and return to its master's Zanpaktou.

"Why you little-" He was interupted when a dimentional rip appeared and Ulquiorra stepped out.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra looked around as he felt Ichigo's reitsu fading when he came across Toshiro. The two locked gazes until Ulqiorra turned his attention back to Grimmjow.

"You are to return back now, no exuses, Aizen-sama needs to speak with you" Grimmjow grumbled a few incorheret words before looking up to Toshiro.

"You're in trouble next time we meet for interupting our fight" And with that, both Espada left. Toshiro reshelthed his Zanpaktou before heading towards Ichigo and Matsumoto.

--

Matsumoto had shunpo'ed all the way to the woods on the other side of town. She placed Ichigo down and waited for her Taichou to reappear. She didnt have to wait long until he arrived.

"Taichou, are you injured?" She always asked him that like a mother would ask her baby.

"Im fine Matsumoto, what about Kurosaki, have you healed him yet?" He pointed to the unconcious form on the floor.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you incase you too got injured, I could heal you both at the same time" He nodded and she began the nessessary arangments before begining the healing Kidou. The injures Ichigo had sturstained were not grave but were still in need of serious attention. When Matsumoto was done, she placed her hand on Ichigo's head to make sure there was no fever. When she was happy that he was not ill, she looked over to the direction her Taichou had wondered off to.

"Huh, wh-where am I?" Ichigo opened his eyes slightly to see Matsumoto looked towards the path leading to an unknown place.

"Matsumoto, what are you looking at?" Matsumoto snapped out of her daze and gave Ichigo 'its all good' smile before helping him up.

"What happened to me?" Matsumoto was expecting this question and leaned against the nearest tree.

"You were fighting that dude Grimmjow who was giving you are hard time. After a few minutes, you were unconcious and he was kicking you while you were lying on the ground" Ichigo fist clenched at the fact that he was so weak during the fight.

"Anyway, it started snowing because Taichou was close by and I guess Grimmjow got sidetracked for a minute which gave Taichou enough time to carfully pick you up, take you towards the air and launch an attack that got a direct attack on Grimmjow. By the time I showed up, Taichou had just finished launching his attack, He gave you to me and continued with the fight. I brought you here and waited for Taichou to appear, which was only like a five minute wait, then I healed you and he buggered off over there" Matsumoto pointed towards the path.

"I wonder why he would go that way?"

"Why whats over there?" Matsumoto was confused, was there something over there he saw.

"Thats the old graveyard" Now both of them were extremly confused. why head towards a graveyard. easpecially one that was old and most likly not used anymore. they both began to wonder different things.

"Should we head there aswell then Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, might as well" And they both began to walk towards the graveyard (sorry first thing that came to mine because i went to one today XD)

--

Toshiro was now walking up an isle of gravestones that had either been warn away or broken by strong winds. He didn't know why, but there was something pulling him towards the graveyard. He felt something behind him and turned around gripping onto his Zanpaktou.

"Careful Toshiro, you could hurt someone with that" Mocked a man with wiped back, brown hair and the most sadistic smile you could ever see.

"What the fuck do you want, Aizen?!" Toshiro unshealthed his Zanpaktou and readed himself for an attack.

"Why Toshiro, Im not going to hurt you. I just found something I thought you should see" He pointed to a gravestone not to far away with a plastic rose in it. Toshiro looked at the grave and back at Aizen who was still grinning like a chestier cat.

"Why should I trust you Aizen, you lied to the hole soul society, whats to say you wont kill me as soon as I walk that way?" He spat. Aizen just kept his grin which was now giving Gin's a run for its money(sorry one of my friends favorite expressions) The smile sent shivers down Toshiro's spine which made him not trust Aizen anymore if possible.

"Well, you can dicide for yourself, but I leave you now to choose to look" Aizen then just disappeared. Toshiro wondered what Aizen ment by he 'thought he should see'. He made his way towards the grave stone. His eyes widened as he read the text:

hitsugaya toshiro

DOB: 20th december 1897

DOD: 14th august 1904

COD: acendental death

Mum says she will miss you and sister is ok and is upset but happy your in a better place

He will be missed terribly and will never be forgotten by his village and friends.

R.I.P

Toshiro couldn't beleive it. His grave was here in Karakura town. He began to feel slightly sick at the fact that he was standing next to his dead body. he stumbled back slightly looking up to the sky. He soon felt Matsumoto and Ichigo's reitsu's just at the other end of the graveyard. He stood from where he was and Matsumoto noticed him instantly.

"Taichou, what are you doing here, this place gives me the creeps" she bagan to run towards him and he just began to walk away from the grave. Matsumoto caught him from behind knocking them both to the floor and to make matters worse, he was also given a death hug to cause more problems.

"Matsumoto...get off ...me" Matsumoto looked down to him and then dicided to get off. Ichigo walked silently as to show respect to the dead. Matsumoto didnt need to worry, I mean, she was already dead. Ichigo looked at the gravestones In the isle where Toshiro and Matsumoto were trying to stand back up. There were so many young children in this part of the cemetery and it always used to make him upset. He watched as Matsumoto tried the guilt trip on her Taichou but as usually, it wasn't working. He pasted the grave that Toshiro had been standing infront of. He only managed to see the date of birth and below as the name seemed to be cracked in places so it read all sorts of names. Maybe someone Toshiro tried to help was here. He shook his thoughts out of his head and ran over to the two shinigami. They all climbed over the fence and headed to Urahara's shop.

--

"Welcome Hitsugaya-Taichou Matsumoto-Fukutaichou and Ichigo" Grinned Urahara as he showed the three to some seats that had been carfully placed out. They each sat down and were given a small cup of tea. Ichigo pushed his away slightly. Tea had always made him want to be sick. Matsumoto just stared at it as if it would turn in sake if she stared long enough and Toshiro took a sip of his before begining to have a short convosation with Urahara.

"Hey, Matsumoto, did Toshiro ever lose someone to a hollow while being a shinigami, seeing as how you've been with him since he joined the Gotei 13?" The question was a persific one and it was true Matsumoto had been with Toshiro since he joined Gotei 13 so she was the best person to ask something about the small captain.

"Urm...no, he never got attached to the people we helped but he never let them die. no one we've ever tried to save has died" Ichigo's mouth just formed an 'O' shape before he began to think about the grave again.

"Ok so its all sorted Hitsugaya Taichou, Matsumoto Fukutaichou, your gigais are in room 003" Both Matsumoto and Toshiro nodded their heads and headed towards room 003. Ichigo waited till they had left the room before he turned to Urahara.

"Hey, Perv, do you know anything about the abandoned graveyard?" Urahara agnored the name and throught for a couple of seconds.

"Not really, all I know is most of the graves there are children graves, why?"

"Just wondering thats all 'coz Toshiro was looking at a grave there" Before either of them could say anything else, matsumoto came bouncing in dragging her Taichou behind her.

"Ok, were going to go stay at Orihime's so-" Before she could continue, Ichigo shook his head and interupted.

"Orihime took Yuzu to a cooking camp for 3 weeks and they only left yesterday" Matsumoto pouted. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. Ichigo knew why. Orihime was not a good cook at all. She would mix some of the most disgusting things and then eat it and appart from matsumoto no one else liked it at all.

"So where are we supposed to stay then?" Matsumoto placed a finger to her lips and then looked at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed this and froze. Surely to god she wouldn't think...

"We'll stay with Ichigo-kun" Cheered Matsumoto

"NANI!?" Shouted both Toshiro and Ichigo. One, Ichigo's Dad would start saying things like 'Ichigos finally a man' and 'she one good catch'. Two, him and Toshiro could end up sharing a room, and he knew Toshiro was completely against that idea, And three, she could end up cooking a meal for them. The last thought made Ichigo feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh come on you two, im sure Ichigo's Dad wont mind, and we can sort out rooms when we get there" Neither of them had any time to say anything when Matsumoto grabbed Ichigo under her other arm and dragged both boys out of the shop, waving goodbye to Urahara, before running to Ichigo's house.

--

When they arrived, Ichigo was placed down to unlock the door. As soon as he unlocked it, a foot came in contact with his face.

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ichigo grabbed hold of his father's legs and through him across the room where his dad came in contact with a nice, brick wall.

"Dad is it ok if two friends stay for awhile?" Isshin lifted his head of the wall, which had his face printed on it, and began to walk towards Ichigo

"Sure who are they?" Ichigo sighed and waved. After a few seconds, two figures walked through the door. The first to walk through was a young girl who looked around Ichigo's age with coppery hair and grey eyes and as Isshin put would it 'had breasts bigger then the angel Orihime's'. The second figure was alot smaller then both of the others. He had hair as white as snow and bright emerald eyes that looked like they shinned in the dark.

"Dad this is-" Ichigo was shoved out of the way by Matsumoto who began to speak.

"My name is Matsumoto and this is my...ehhh...little brother Toshiro" Ichigo was about to burst out laughing at the face Toshiro made at being related to Matsumoto but was soon shut up when Toshiro sent daggers his way. Isshin looked confused for a second before giving both of the new commers a huge smile.

"Well, my name is Kurosaki Isshin. seeing as how you two are related, you to can use Karin and Yuzu's room as they're both at camp for 3 weeks" Isshin then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to make dinner so Ichigo decided to show the two shinigami to their room.

When they arrived Matsumoto jumped from the door onto Yuzu's bed and dropped her bags at the side. Toshiro walked slowly to the other bed and placed his bag at the bottom of bed. Ichigo smiled as Matsumoto began to pull out all her underwear and Toshiro just sat on the window sill.

"Well, dinner should be ready in about an hour so until then, you'll have to sort out your stuff before dad decided to help you out" He turned and left both shinigami to do their own thing.

--

Things at the dinner table were the same as always. Ichigo and his dad decided to have a bread stick fight and Matsumoto just enjoyed the show. Toshiro just at his food quietly. He was still thinking about today. He was led to his own grave by a teme like Aizen. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didnt see the bread stick heading straight for him. Matsumoto swiped it away just before it made contact with her Taichou's head. Matsumoto thought it was strange her Taichou hadn't seen that comming at him. She waved her hand infront of his face and got no response.

"Taichou, Taichou, hello anybody home?" She knocked on his head and still got no reply. She thought on her feet and did the first thing she could think of. She gave him a huge bear hug. That snapped him out of his thoughts instantly and had him trying to escape his soon to be death. Matsumoto relised she'd snapped him out of it and let go.

"What the hell was that for!?" He spat although Ichigo and his dad hadn't noticed anything other then the fact that they both had crums in their hair and clothes.

"Well you were daydreaming and almost got hit by a bread stick but I saved you just in time" She gave him a big smile and acedently(yeah right) through a breadstick at Ichigo while he was getting the crums out of his hair making him think his dad had started again. The bread stick fight began again and Matsumoto cheered Ichigo on. Toshiro just watched. Was this really what families did every night. Then a image passed through his mind. The image showed him sitting at a table with a man, woman and a girl that looked a little older then him. then the image distorted into the family lying dead on the floor.

He put his cutlary down and walked away from the table. Ichigo noticed this and punched his father in the face to keep him down a couple of seconds.

"Hey Toshiro where you going?" No reply. Toshiro kept walking until they heard the door the the shared room close.

"Hey Matsumoto, whats up with Toshiro?" She just shrugged and looked over to the stairs. First, he'd just walked off to some creepy graveyard, then he blanked out and now he had just walked off again. 'maybe i should g-' he thoughts were cut short when she felt his rietsu leave the house and figured he needed to have some time alone.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BALD DUMBASS" Both the Kurosaki's were fighting again which made Matsumoto think about something else then worrying about her confusing Taichou. She dodged both of the males as she looked out the window. 'jeez taichou, whats gotten into today'

--

Toshiro had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to think for a while. He came to a park which seemed empty so he walking and sat down on one of the swings.

"Whats was with that image a few minutes ago?" He swung back and forwards slightly on the balls on his feet before sighing deeply.

"Whats wrong Toshiro-kun, had a ruff day?" Toshiro knew that voice anywhere and spun round to see Aizen standing under a tree on the other side of the park.

"What do you want teme?" Toshiro was not in the mood for Aizen. he had alot on his mind and Aizen was not goint to make this easy for him. Aizen just chuckled before taking a step forward in which Toshiro replied by taking a step back.

"Whats wrong Shiro-chan, you seem a bit jumpy, is there something bothering you?" He mocked as he smiled sadistically. Toshiro clenched his fists at his sides before letting another sigh out.

"Get away from here now Aizen you teme" Aizen just chuckled and began to fade away before he left he had one more thing to say

"Have fun away" And then he was gone. Toshiro wondered what he ment by that but pushed it aside, it was begining to get dark now, he dicided he should head back now or he would have Matsumoto looking for him and twlling him off like the older sister she was pretending to be.

--

He entered through the window of his and matsumoto tempary room. He took off his shoes and got changed into his yukata and slipped into his bed and fell into a peacful slumber. Matsumoto made her way from the shower room to her shared room. When she opened the door she had to serpress the urge to give her Taichou a huge hug and squeal. He was asleep on the bed, all curled up, with half of the bed sheet hanging of the bed. She quickly got in her yukata and pulled the blanket off her Taichou and carefully placed it back ontop of him. She sqealed when he grabbed hold of the blanket and snuggled into it. She walked over to the other bed and silently got in. All that could be heard in the room was her Taichou's light breathing as she began to fall asleep aswell. Before she drifted off, she was sure felt a dark reitsu but seeing as her Taichou hadn't woken up, it must have just her imagination and fell into a dream where sake fell like the rain.

Matsumoto's eyes shot open. She didnt know why or what for, but something must of made her jump in her sleep. She looked over to her Taichou's bed to see it empty. She promply sat up and scanned the room for him. Her eyes fell on her Taichou who was sitting on an open window sill, looking out into the sky. She got out of bed and walked over to the window to lean out as well. She looked over to her Taichou who looked as though he hadn't noticed her at all.

"Taichou, what're you doing up so late?" He turned his head slightly so he could see her in the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't sleep again" She didnt know what he ment by again, last time he slept, he hadnt woken up at all, so this really confused him. Then she noticed something. His voice was alot more calmer then usual. It was as if he was someone else.

"We should back to sleep you know, we've got to go to that school in...9 hours" She tried to budge him off the window sill but he just wouldn't move. He was acting so strange.

"Taichou, did you have a nightmare or something?" He smirked for a second or so before turning round so his legs were hanging outside the window making Matsumoto think he was going to jump back down.

"You could say that, it was the day I died" Matsumoto didn't know that shinigami could remember their deaths. All she knew about her death was that it was pretty fast so she didnt feel much pain. He looked out to the stars before he began to speak again.

"I was 5 years old when I died, I lived with my mum and older sister, my dad did live with us as well but he was always out 'doing business' as he called it when really he was cheating on mum. One night, dad came home early completely drunk, mum sent me and my sister upstairs and told us to lock our door like we did every time he got drunk. We could hear smashing down stairs and my sister wanted to know what was going on, I tried to stop her but she told me she would be alright so I let go. After a few minutes, the house went quiet and I heard the front door open and feet running out. I opened my door and headed downstairs. When I got down there, there was blood all up the walls and all the glass windows and plates were broken. What I didnt know was that my dad was still in the house. I heard the door slam shut and I turned around to see my dad holding a knife with blood on it. I managed to get past him and tried to run up the stairs but he was faster then me. He grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me back down the stairs. He stabbed me 35 times before I finally died. I knew it wasn't his fault though, it was the disease that got worse when he left for a business trip for 5 months. All I remember before I joined the soul society was my funaral in some weird town. But now it looks like I know what weird town that was now"

Matsumoto was almost at the point of tears at knowing how her Taichou died but something confused her. Matsumoto didnt understand what he meant by 'illness' but before she could what that meant, he began to sway from side to side on the window sill. Next thing she knew, he was falling out of the bedroom window. She grabbed him before he hole body fell out and held him closely. Why had he acted so weird today?, What did he mean by 'illness'? And why did he pass out as soon as he told her about his death?. All these questions buzzed round her head. She nuzzled his white hair then placed him back into his bed. He instantly snuggled up to the bed sheets and his breathing became light again. When she tried to get back to her bed, she didn't realize he had such a strong grip. He had somehow got hold of her sleeves of her yukata. She wasn't going to wake him back up so she got into his bed with him. She laid down but couldn't sleep. All these pictures of her Taichou trying to run up the stairs, being pulled back down and being stabbed kept running through her mind. She peired over to the clock on the wall that read 3:32 am.Toshiro snuggled close to her and she gave a small smile before thinking again. She knew she would have to wake up soon and forced herself to fall asleep. A tear fell from her eye as she fell into a deep sleep.

--

END OF CHAPTER 1

hope you liked because it took me two days to write. please R&R and thanks for reading. the next chapter may take some time but it will begin to get more into the main story.

lilbeth326: Boy, I'm beat

matsumoto: Tell me about it, I was getting tried just watching ya

Both giggle

lilbeth326: Hey wheres ichigo and shiro-chan?

matsumoto: Oh Taichou trying to teach Ichigo something called 'Maths' hehe

lilbeth326: OMG that is the worst subject in the world

matsumoto: Thats exactly what Ichigo said

lilbeth326: How long have they been working?

matsumoto: Since about 4:30 pm

lilbeth326: God, Ichigo must be one hell of a dumbass, it two o'clock in the morning

matsumoto: Seriously, I gotta go, see ya later

waves goodbye

lilbeth326: Ah, now I get to go to-

renji: Hey when to I come into this story?!

lilbeth326: Renji (Dark aura rises)

renji: Yeah?

lilbeth326: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, IVE GOT TO SORT OUT MY GRANDMA'S GARDEN IN THE MORNING AND IF I DONT GET ENOUGH SLEEP IN GONNA END UP CUTTING YOU FROM THIS STORY

(Renji makes a run for it)

lilbeth326: Ah, thank god, dont worry I would never cut him out. Nighty night (Smiles sweetly and turns off lights)

THE END XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yo guys, I hope you liked the first chappie coz here comes the second. If you dont know what the show Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni is then go to wikipidia or youtube to find out more. Also I think I'm the first person to every try this anime crossover(horray I'm special)**

--

'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring' Ichigo's hand slammed down on his newest (and most loudest) alarm. He sat up slowly stretching the kinckes throughout his body. He slowly made his way off the bed to find something plush make contact with his face.

"Yo Ichigooooooo" Ichigo threw the plush toy across the room. The plush toy landing in the closet ,and with the bang, the door to the closet slammed shut. Ichigo ignored the toy as he made an effort to get changed. He packed his school supplies into his bag hanging on the chair and began to walk towards the shinigami's room.

He knocked once and no reply. He knocked again an there was a small grunt. He waited five mintues and no one came to the door so he opened it slowly incase one of them (mostly Matsumoto) was getting changed. The sight he was meet with would have made him laugh if he hadn't noticed matsumoto looked uncomfortable in her sleep. He figured it would be safer if he woke matsumoto up first. if toshiro found out he had been seen this he, and most of the house, would be expereancing one hell of an ice age.

"Yo, rangiku, rise and shine, its time for the hell known as school" Her eyes slowly flutered open to she her whole view full on ichigo grinning like a cheisher cat. Then she figured out why. Beside her was her tiachou, cuddled under the sheets and using her chest as a pillow. She carefully lifted his head of her left breast and placed his head on the small pillow. Matsumoto looked at him for a moment thinking about last night. Ichigo brought her back by asking something she should have seen comming.

"What were you two up to last night?" The question was meet with a sharp punch right in the cheek. He put his hand to his face to try and numb the pain. She walked till she was standing over him, and for a minute, he thought she was going to kill him. Instead, she held out her hand and helped him back up.

"Sorry Ichigo, something weird happened last night and I didn't want to alone" Ichigo nodded and began to walk out the room. Just as he opened the door, he turned to face Matsumoto.

"You might want to wake shorty up or he'll be late for school" And with a cheeky grin, he left the room. Matsumoto walked back to the bed and began to wake up her Taichou.

"Taichou, Taichou, time for school" With a small groan that she could just make out a 'go away' he turned to face the wall. Matsumoto giggled and tried again. Instead of turning round again, he just pulled the sheets over his head. She figured she could wake him up after she got changed. She picked up both uniforms, put her Taichou's one at the end of his bed, and walked into the bathroom with her uniform.

After twenty minutes of her trying to get a comb through her hair she was out of the bathroom. She walked back into the room to wake up her Taichou, only to find him not in his bed again. Her first throught was to look out the window incase he fell. No Taichou there. She turned back to the bed to see the uniform gone meaning he must already be up and about. She noticed both beds had been made and reminded herself to thank him for doing that for him. She walked out the room and headed towards the kitchen.

When she arrived, she saw Ichigo glaring daggers at his dad, Ichigo's dad munching on a bowl of cereal and then saw her Taichou munching on a peice of toast (kawii that would be so cute XD) she she headed towards the table and took a seat next to Toshiro.

"Morning Rangiku" Said Ichigo getting tired of glaring at someone who was oblivious to them.

"Help youself to breakfast dear" Was the first thing she got from Isshin and Toshiro nodded as he had stuffed the whole peice of toast in his mouth. She smiled at the fact his cheeks were all full of food. She grabbed a small pastery and began stuffing her face. The door went and Isshin pushed Ichigo over so he couldn't answer it.

"Hey Ichigo, theres a bald kid, a pineapple and a...urm...something at the door for ya" Yumichika had to hold Renji and Ikkaku by their collars to make sure they didn't kill Ichigo's baka of a father. Ichigo got up from the floor, brushed the dirt off, and headed to the door.

"Yo Ichigo, Urahara said were should call for ya, so we did" Stated Ikkaku. Ichigo sighed and showed them in

"I take it you guys ain't had breakfast yet" It wasn't really a question, more like a statment knowing that they would have been busy getting here, getting uniforms and then figuring where Ichigo's house was. They all headed to the kitchen where Matsumoto was still giggling at the way Toshiro ate his toast and also what she heard Ichigo's dad call the group at the door. The three bowed when they saw Toshiro and took a seat at the table. Ikkaku and Renji were giving Ichigo's dad dirty looks when he wasn't looking and everyone just ate in some sort of silence.

--

The walk to school was pretty much the same as everytime they came to the human world. Ikkaku and Yumichika were asking Toshiro things about the human world. Renji was complaining right behind Ikkaku and Ichigo was also behind them walking while looking up at the sky. Ichigo turned round to see Rangiku walking some distance away. Ichigo slowed down until she caught up.

"Whats up, your usually walking Toshiro over there?" Matsumoto was still thinking and she hadn't eve realised he had slowed down. The question snapped her out of thought.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, I was a bit tired and they walk too fast" She lied. Ichigo picked up on this and decided he wasn't going to stop until he got an honest answer.

"Rangiku, your lying, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded and tried to decide to tell him. He may just say it was a dream or somthing like that so really, she figured it would be alright. She leaned closer to Ichigo so the others couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Well, last night before I fell asleep, I felt a dark reitsu spike from close by but I thought it was just my imagination as Taichou hadn't woken up. then something woke me up. I then saw Taichou looking out the window like he always does. Then he started talking wierd things and he was like a totally different person then. He passed out, almost falling towards the side walk" Ichigo nodded. He had noticed Toshiro acting wierd since yesterday. He would have started speaking if they hadn't arrived at the school. They were half way up the stairs when they heard the bell ring. No one in the class were shocked to see the five other kids with Ichigo as they attended the school every so often saying they were going round the schools to decide which one to go to. They took their seats as the teacher walked in.

The lesson really wasn't fun to listen to. It was about some old dude that wrote some stupid book. Ichigo looked at the shinigami. Renji was looking staight at the board, brain completely switched off (as if it was evee switched on hehe). Ikkaku was giving some random kid in the class a shit scary stare, Yumichika was actually paying attention. Matsumoto kept looking at her Taichou then the wall on the other side and Toshiro was just looking out the window with a facial expression that just screamed 'GOD IM SO BORED, DO SOMETHING GOOD ALREADY'. The bell soon rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Ikkaku and Renji pegged it out of the class shortly followed by Ichigo and Yumichika and pulling far behind was Matsumoto and Toshiro.

--

They soon arrived at the rooftop where Chad and Ishida were sat eating their lunch. Ichigo walked over to them and sat down. The rest of the group were soon sat down. Well, for the exeption of Ikkaku and Renji who thought it would be fun to drop things on passing kid's heads. Nothing new happened at recess. Ichigo was arguing with Ishida and the rest just decided to ignore them and relax. The group looked up when they heard something loud.

"YES, SEE THAT IKKAKU, I GOT BETTER AIM THEN YOU" Renji was jumping up and down so much, he didnt realise that Matsumoto had walked up behind him. She did the worst thing you could do to a boy and his underwear. she gave him a weggie. Ikkaku and Ichigo burst out in laughter. Ishida smerked while Chad and Toshiro just smiled. She put him down and walked back to the group. She sat back down between Ichigo and Toshiro while Yumaichika just ignored the whole thing. She smiled at the fact she was most likely the first to get her Taichou to smile in a long time.

They looked back to Renji who was tucking his underwear back in his pants and Ikkaku who was still rolling round on the floor in a laughing fit. That soon stopped when Renji jumped onto Ikkaku's chest. Renji and Ikkaku started punching and kicking eachother. Ikkaku threw something at Renji which missed his target and made contact with a now very pissed off strawberry. The fighting only stopped when Toshiro created ice under their feet causing them to fall straight onto their butts. The group began laughing again while the other two just growled quietly. The bell soon rang and the group walked (exept Ikkaku who got dragged back by two very pissed off shinigami) back to their class room.

--

"Well class, we've done English, so I thought it would be fun to learn some History" Called the teacher. History wasn't too bad. There was always something interesting that had happened in the past and it wasn't anything to do with some old git who write a book about looking after yourself.

"Seeing as how all of you seem to like learning about death" The hole class nodded making the teacher smile.

"We will be learning about the Goddess of death Oyashiro" The shinigami felt a dark reistu spike when she said the name but thought nothing of it. Matsumoto looked over to her Taichou to see him paying full attention which was completly wierd.

"Oyashiro was known as the Goddess of death as she would kill hundreds of people everyday" The dark reitsu spiked again which didn't go unnoticed by the shinigami. The teacher contiued unknowing of the strange reitsu bursts.

"Some people beleived that she was never destroyed but put to sleep to save the world from destuction while others said she had been finally killed" Suddenly Toshiro just stood from his seat and left the class room. The shinigami looked at each other and then at the door. The teacher looked confused but figured she should just get on with the lesson most students were enjoying.

"The person who said he had kill Oyashiro was-" Something outside smashed. The teacher looked up from the book. Everything went silent. Then there was another smash coming from the hall. The group of shinigami looked to the door again. Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku stood up and ran out the door when they heard twenty or so bangs getting further and further away from the class. When they got out the door, they saw all the windows had been completly smashed and could still hear distant smashing. The further down the corridor they got, the more blood they noticed on the ground and walls. They turned the corner to see a bloody hand print one the wall. What actually scared the small group was that the hand were the same size as Toshiro's. Matsumoto began running faster leaving the boys behind still at the wall. As she came round the next corner, she noticed that one of the fire axe boxes was also smashed and the axe missing. This really made Matsumoto panic. The boys came round the corner as fast as they could. They stopped when they noticed the axe missing.

"What the fuck is going on here, first shorty buggers off and now someones going round smashing the place up?!" Shouted ikkaku. Then Ichigo's mind clicked for a moment. He thought of the things that had happened. Toshiro was storming off, not coming back for hours and acting like someone else. Then he pieced it all together.

"Guys, we need to hurry up and help Matsumoto NOW!" Shouted Ichigo as he began running. The boys followed him.

"What do you mean Ichigo, whats going on?" Shouted Renji trying to keep up with Ichigo but running in a gigai was extremly hard to do. Ichigo didnt answer but kept running faster and faster.

Matsumoto could hear the smashes getting louder meaning she was getting closer to him. She had also thought the same thing as ichigo. Then the smashing stopped. Then a sound like a door behind broken could be heard. She followed the blood trail to the stairs. The blood trail was getting thicker and thicker then before. Matsumoto pulled out her communicator and got hold of the Soutaichou.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, what is the problem?" Asked Soutaichou calmly.

"Soutaichou, Hitsugaya Taichou has been acting since we arrived and I need help getting him under control." Matsumoto heard the Soutaichou deeply inhale.

"Ok Matsumoto Fukutaichou, I will sent Ukitake Taichou to help you"

"Arigatou Soutaichou" Matsumoto continued running after her Taichou. She could hear the boy's feet hitting the ground meaning she was begining to catch up. At the end of the corridor, a white light opened and a butterfly floated out, followed by Ukitake. He waited till Matsumoto was right infront of him before begining to run aswell.

"Matsumoto whats going on with Toshiro?" Ukitake was worried about the small boy at the urgency in the Soutaichou's voice when he had been summonded.

"He has been acting wierd since he arrived in the human world and then he walked out of class and I beleive he is behind the damage being caused here" He sighed before they both heard another smash of a window then something hit the floor. They ran as fast as they could and finally caught up with him. From behind, his school shirt was covered in blood along with a think trail of it travelling down his left arm. Matsumoto walked up to him slowly and was about to put her hand on his shoulder as the fire axe headed straight for her face. She closed her eyes and brought her arms up to her face. She heard the sound of metal colliding and opened her eyes slowly to see Ukitake holding the axe off with his Zanpaktou in realise form. The two weapons rattled together at the force from either weilder. Matsumoto crawled out of the way to see Ichigo and the crew heading their way. Renji and Ikkaku ran up behind Toshiro and took hold of his arms causing him to drop the axe.

"Got ya" Shouted both of the boys. Ichigo picked up the axe and threw it out of the window. Ukitake shealthed his Zanpaktou and walked up to his fellow Shiro-chan who was baring his teeth hatfully at getting caught. The young Taichou opened his eyes and Ukitake noticed that they weren't normal eye but more like cat eyes the a claw scratch instead of a normal pupil.

Toshiro went limp in their hold for a moment until he brought his legs high, kicking Renji and Ikkaku both square in the face. They both ending up releasing their grip on the boy who flipped backwards so he couldn't get caught from behind again. The two ingured shinigami looked at the small Taichou for a moment 'he may be small but he is bloody flexable for a kid' was the thought then went through their minds. Toshiro, to Matsumoto, looked really confused as to why he had been captured. Ichigo had to duck down as a huge piece of broken glass was aimed at his head. It narrowly missed giving him a small nick on his forehead. He looked over to Toshiro to see him getting ready to do something like shunpo. Well it was kind of like it.

The small boy pegged it down the corridor and ,when as he got to the end, just collapsed. The group looked completly confused. It was the exact what had happened to Matsumoto when she was talking to him early in the morning. Ukitake readed his Zanpaktou incase Toshiro would attack again. Ukitake walked up to the unconcious boy to see he had completly passed out. He then gathering the small boy his arms and walked back to the rest of the group.

Another gate opened behind Ichigo and two more butterflies fluttered out followed by Unohana and Kyoraku Taichou. The two Taichous looked at the damage to the school building and then at the boy held in Ukitake's arms.

"I take it Shiro-chan was behind this" Stated Kyoraku as if he had been watching the hole situation. The group of shinigami looked down to the ground. He took the silence as a yes. Unohana walked over to Ukitake and took the small boy from his arms. Everyone noticed Unohana's reitsu get slightly sharper and a small frown etched itself onto her ever calm and cheerful face.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, we will need you to come with us back to the Soul Society and explain the situation to the rest of the Taichous and Soutaichou" Matsumoto nodded and a smile came back to Unohana's face. The gate began to fade slowly so Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Matsumoto and and an unconcious Toshiro hurried through leaving the rest of the group completly confused as to what the hell had just happened. They didnt want to get anyone blamed for the damage so Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku ran right to their class room to say ten thugs were in the school and they stabbed Toshiro so he has left for hospital. The teacher nodded and told them (i wish my teacher would) that they could go home and relax after seeing this hole ordeal. ikkaku was first out the door with the other two closs behind. the bumped back into Yamichika where they told him they were off school and just ran back to Ichigo's home.

--

Unohana ran from the gate to her division where she checked if the young Taichou was injured badly. The worst injury he had sustained was a huge cut at the top of his head which had small peices of glass still inside. She checked over everyone else who came through the gate and made sure Toshiro had a room not too far from her office incase it happened again.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou?" Unohana walked into the room she was waiting in for any further news on her Taichou's condition.

"Hai, Unohana Taichou?" Unohana smiled which told Matsumoto he was going to be alright.

"Hitsugaya Taichou's injuries have been taken care of and he will be waking up hopefully within two hours..." Matsumoto noticed she trailed off so something must not be right with him.

"I must ask you not to talk about what happened as he has no idea of the incedent he caused in the human world" Matsumoto nodded and began to follow Unohana towards her office. They turned a corner and there was a small room at the end of the corridor. Unohana knocked on the door and opened it for Matsumoto. The medical Taichou nodded her head and made her way back to her office leaving Matsumoto to walk over to the seat next to a small bed.

She sat down and looked over the sleeping figure in the bed. Matsumoto smiled at her Taichou asleep again. He had a small badage at the top of his head just under where his hair starts. Matsumoto, without knowing, put her hand through his hair and relished the velvet feeling it had to it. She removed her hand once she realised what she was doing and chose to hold his hand until he woke up. Of course, this was cut short when Unohana knocked on the door and came inside. Matsumoto had let go of her Taichou's hand when someone had knocked on the door. Unohana smiled as she nodded to Matsumoto and Matsumoto took the hint and headed towards the door. As they left the room, a female nurse walked in who was most likely going to check on his condition at the moment. Unohana and Matsumoto hurried towards the 1st division to tell the Taichous what had happened today.

--

"I call this emergency Taichous meeting to order" The oldest shinigami in all of the Soul Society had all attention on him. He looked at all the Taichous present and the one Fukutaichou standing in the tenth division's place. Matsumoto looked nervous in the Soutaichou opinion. He had been told she had visited him today and was most likely thinking he was going to be replaced by another shinigami. He sighed before speaking again.

"As you know, we sent a small group of shinigami to Karakura town to keep an eye out for Arancarrar and Espada" Most of the shinigami nodded. The only ones that didn't were the fox-like Taichou and Soi Fong Taichou as they were in the fourth division with heavy injuries from a fight with Arancarrar.

"The group consisted of 4th seat Ikkaku, 3rd seat Yamichiku, Abarai Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Fukutaichou and Hitsugaya Taichou" Soi Fong looked to were Toshiro should have been standing and saw Matsumoto instead and this confused her for a moment.

"Sorry for interupting, Soutaichou, but were is Hitsugaya Taichou?" Other Taichous who hadn't noticed looked aswell and noticed he wasn't there.

"This is what the meeting was called for..." He took a slight breath and continued.

"I assume all of you have heard about the Hinamizawa disease?" He questioned. Everyone but Matsumoto nodded yes.

"Well, we have all known that this is where Hitsugaya Taichou lived, correct?" They all nodded and Matsumoto was conpletely confused. What did his living life have to do with him now?.

"It appears that, from what happened in the real world, the disease has re-awakened" The fox Taichou (can someone please tell me his name) knew all of this but ,along with Soi Fong, didnt know of the cercamstances that had ocurred.

"Soutaichou, what happened in the real world as I have been out of duty for three weeks?" The Soutaichou had been expecting this question and looked over to Matsumoto who had also seen this one comming.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, can you tell all of the Taichous present exactly what happened to day while you were undercover at Karakura high?" Matsumoto nodded and stepped out of the line so she could be seen and heard by all the Taichous.

"Well, the day started normal, Ikkaku and Renji were fighting with eachother throughout the day" Byakuya looked down slightly thinking of how to punish his Fukutaichou while Kenpachi just looked proud of his fourth seat.

"The bell went and we returned to class, the teacher began talking about changing the lesson and none of us shinigami were really focusing" All the Taichous could understand, they had all been once in a school and all the stuff they learned was stuff they had already heard about in the Soul Society.

"She then started talking about a Goddess ,long ago, called Oyashiro and every time she mentioned that name a dark reitsu spiked and then it went back to normal and for some reason Taichou began listening to the teacher and then she said something about the death of the Goddess and Taichou just walked out of the classroom. we didnt bother to follow to give him privacy and the teacher continued until we heard a small smash followed by five more until we left the class room aswell. When we got out of the door, all the windows were smashed and I had to call back to Soul Society to get help to catch him but in the end he just passed out when he escaped us" All the Taichous nodded and looked back to the Soutaichou. The oldest shinigami sighed again and looked towards the ceiling for a moment and then looked towards his fellow Taichous.

"That is why I have made a discision..." the Taichous looked at him as he paused.

"I have decided to sent a group of shinigami to accoupany Hitsugaya Taichou back to his hometown to weaken the disease" Once he said about 'weakening the disease' she figured that was what he mean when he said his dad killed beacause of a disease. It scared her because that was also the same disease that caused his death.

--

The end of chapter two. Hope you like it and in third or fourth chapter you get to meet up with the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni gang hope you look forward to it hehe

**lilbeth326: That took like four days to write**

**Matsumoto: I know I've been keeping ya company all this time (big smile)**

**lilbeth326: Oh yeah, thanks Matsumoto**

**Ichigo: Hi guys, Toshiro taught me how to do my maths homework**

**lilbeth326 and Matsumoto: WHAT YOU'VE ONLY JUST FINISHED LEARNING IN, ITS ALMOST BEEN TWO WEEKS!?**

**Ichigo: Ha ha ha(sweatdrop) yeah**

**Toshiro: Ichigos a dumbass**

**Ichigo: Hey I am not**

**lil'b, Matsu and Shiro: Uhhh yeah you are, baka head**

**Ichigo: I hate you guys**

**lilbeth326: Fine if you hate us ill take you out of the story as well**

**Ichigo: NO NO PLEASE KEEP ME IN I'LL DO ANYTHING**

**Matsumoto: Anything? (sly grin)**

**Ichigo: Uh oh (runs away)**

**lilbeth326 and Shiro: Wuss (lilbeth326 giggles)**

**Matsumoto: Come on, time for bed**

**Toshiro: No way I'm staying with you (jumps out the window)**

**lilbeth326: I cant either Ghost whisperer is on and its like one of the last episodes**

**Matsumoto: fine, but we'll catch Taichou so we can cuddle him to sleep**

**lilbeth326: Hai, now lets go watch some scary t.v shows**

**THE END XDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Woohoo I think i'm gonna load the stories in about groups of 3 or 4 coz my computer broke and now I have to take over my grandad's when I visit hehe. anyway, hope you like the story.**

**lets the 3rd chapter...BEGIN**

**--**

"Welcome Ukitake Taichou how may I help you today?" Unahara's fan was now resting on his chin as he saw Ukitake walk through the seki gate.

"Ah, Urahara-san, can you get all the shinigami group here will I get Ichigo" Ukitake smiled. Urahara walked up to the wall were three buttons were flashing red. He pressed all three and three very pissed shinigami came crashing through the door.

"What the fuck was that Urahara?!" Spat Ikkaku rubbing his butt. It turned out that the buttons was a zappers which some how got atached to part of the boys body. Ukitake chuckled which got him noticed by the three.

"Ukitake Taichou, what are you doing here?"

"I will explain as soon as Kurosaki is here" And right on que, Ichigo came crashing through the door. Urahara suspected the only reason he was here was due to the small toy in his hand.

"Ah Ichigo, before you rant and rave about the toy, Ukitake Taichou is here to talk to you and the buggers over there" Chucked Urahara with his fan govering his now grining face. Ichigo leaned slightly to see Renji and Ikkaku giving Urahara dirty looks and Yumichika had decided to sit on the floor and complain about the pain in his legs.

"Whats up Ukitake-san?" Questioned Ichigo turning his back on the idiotic treo.

"Soutaichou has come to a disition about the cercomstances yesterday and I was counting on you four to come with me, Matsumoto and Toshiro to Hinamizawa so we can die the disease down" Ichigo just looked at him not knowing what the hell Ukitake just said.

"Come on, we should take a seat, this could take some time" Joked Ukitake as he sat down at one of the chairs that had been placed down by Ururu and Jinta.

--

Matsumoto was back in her Taichou's hospital room. Unohana had told her that he should have already woken up but guested that all the sleep he missed out on must've decided to keep him asleep longer. Matsumoto had giggled once she had heard her say that and asked if she could stay in the room until he woke and Unohana just told her she could as long as she made sure not to tell him anything when he woke.

She smiled at the figure in the bed. Last time she was here, he was unconcious on his back and a small bandage on his head and now he was huddled in the blankets, facing Matsumoto with the bandage hidden under his hair. She couldn't resist running her hand through his hair again. If she tried to do this while he was awake she would either get her hand pushed away or have her feet frozen to the floor. The second one made her body shiver. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?. She snapped out of her thoughts when Toshiro nuzzled his head into Matsumoto's hand and she just smiled while continuing to move her hand through his white hair. She closed her eyes, still making sure she was still stroking his fluffy hair, and began to think about random things. That was, until, one of the images from the night in the real world flashed in her mind and she opened her eyes in panic. She was meet with two deep emerald eyes looking at her with a worrying stare.

"Taichou, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, my head feels like I've kicked a few times" Matsumoto smiled and helped her Taichou out of his lying position.

"Why am I in the forth division Matsumoto?" Matsumoto thought for a split second. She was told not to say anything bt it was hard to lie to her Taichou.

"In the real world, you passed out and I brought you here because I was worried" He sighed before hanging his feet of the bed and swinging himself off. He stumbled a bit but balanced quickly before Matsumoto could help him. She handed him his haori and then his shoes. He put them on as fast as he could before looking out the window.

"Taichou, Soutaichou told me to tell you to see him once you woke up"

"Why?"

"Dunno, he just said to see him" They both began to shunpo towards the 1st division.

--

"So will you four come with us to Hinamizawa?" The four boys nodded and looked at Urahara. Urahara knew why and he pulled the fan over his smile again.

"Dont worry Ichigo, I'll tell your dad that you and your friends won a holiday and you got invited" Ichigo grinned and slowly stood up from his comfy seat.

"Thanks Perv, I owe you one"

"How about not calling me 'Perv'?"

"Not gonna happen, you cant change how people see you"

"Why you-" Urahara and Ichigo began throwing objects close to them at eachother while Renji and Ukitake just watched the show. Ikkaku wanted to join in but Yumichika wouldn't let him so he was now throwing a tantrum. Ukitake explained to them that they would have to wait for the sign from Soutaichou for them to come along. Ichigo had now decided to try and slap Urahara round the face with his trainers and Urahara what now basically running away from Ichigo and failing miserablly. Everyone heard a small beeping and looked at Ukitake. He pulled out a small communticator which was flashing. He looked at the message and smiled at the group.

"Time to go" Ichigo stopped his attacks and walked towards Ukitake. The others walked towards them aswell and opened a seki gate. Before Ichigo got through the gate, Urahara appeared at the side of the gate and wacked Ichigo in the back head with his cane. Ichigo would've stopped if Renji hadn't of grabbed him by the collar of his outfit and dragged him across the floor. Ichigo shot daggers at urahara until the gat finally closed tight.

--

Toshiro walked into the looming door of the first division followed closely by his trusty Fukutaichou. The Soutaichou summonded them to stand infront of him in which they did without a word. Matsumoto looked at her Taichou and then at the Soutaichou. 'i wonder if Soutaichous gonna tell him what happened' Pondered Matsumoto.

"You summonded for me, Soutaichou?"

"Ah, Hitsugaya Taichou, we have heard of a strange town where two deaths take place each and every year and we were planing on senting you, your Fukutaichou, Abarai Fukutaichou, 3rd seat Yumichiku, forth seat Ikkaku, Ukitake Taichou and Ichigo to the town called-"

"Hinamizawa" Finished Toshiro while the Soutaichou just nodded. Just as the sentence finished a seki gate opened behind Matsumoto and out came five hell butterflies followed by the five boys in question. Ukitake looked up to the Soutaichou and all the old man did was nod his head and continued his speach.

"You will all be staying in Hinamizawa for the duration of two weeks so the problem can be resolved, if you come across any problems, contact the Soul Society and we will sent help" The group nodded and bowed to the Soutaichou before Ukitake opened a new seki gate. The small group headed through the gate with Matsumoto and Toshiro pulling up the rear. As the gate closed, the Soutaichou let a small smile etch on his aged lips. When this was sorted, Aizen would lose the war for sure.

--

The journey to Hinamizawa was quiet apart from the random complains curtesy of Ikkaku and Ichigo while recieving dirty looks from Matsumoto and Yumichika. Ukitake glanced back every now and again to check on his fellow Shiro who didn't look like he was actually paying attention to anything at the moment. Matsumoto had picked up on this and thought it would be funny to snap him out of it again. Instead of a hug, she decided to hold his hand. No reaction. So she picked him up and that woke him up instantly. He glared at her intensly until she put him down and Ukitake chuckled which caught the rest of the group's attention, but Matsumoto had long ago put her Taichou down so they didnt understand all the laughing was about but evenually turned their attention back to where they were heading. The light at the end of the tunnle grew large enough to see the senary and the village in the near distance. Ukitake turned infront of the group and began to tell them some of what was going to happen.

"Well guys, before we head to our house, I will tell you some of the stuff you should know. Firstly, we can be seen here in shinigami form so be careful not to fight noticably with a hollow if one should appear and keep your noise down, this is a PEACEFUL village" He enfisized of the peaceful part while looking Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo basically tell them to keep their big traps shut.

"So where exactly are we staying Ukitake Taichou?" Questioned Yumichika

"We will be staying at number 11 soulstep str - hey Toshiro where are you going?" Ukitake side tracked watching Toshiro walk towards the town. Toshiro stopped but didnt turn round.

"I know my way round, I know where to go" The gang didn't argue and began to follow closely as Toshiro walked quite fast for a small kid.

The time in the village was about 12:56 P.M so not one villager was out which was a bit of a realief in Matsumoto's view. They weren't exactly blending in with their outfits and she hoped they could go shopping as there were some cute shops along this road. They came to a folk in the road and Toshiro made a sharp right turn into the woods. the group wondered why the hell they were walking through the woods

"Yo, Toshiro were we going?" Called Ichigo from the back of the group.

"This is the fastest way to soulstep street dumbass" Renji snickered at Ichigo being called a dumbass and was only shut up when Ichigo stuck his foot out, tripping the red head into a pile of fresh mud. The two boys began to fight and to make matters worse, Ikkaku decided to join in. Yumichika tried to split it up but ending up getting dragged into the fight as well. Matsumoto tried to kick Ichigo but got tripped up into the mud aswell. The boys realised what had happened to Matsumoto and were scared out of their minds when Matsumoto held some rope she said she had 'brought' incase there was a problem. Matsumoto ended up dragging a fuming Ikkaku, Ukitake was stuck with Yumichika who was complaining about his hair being a mess and Toshiro was dragging Ichigo and Renji by their collars and said if they tried anything, he would freeze their balls off. That made the two well behaved. Ukitake chuckled at the threat while Matsumoto actually felt sorry for the two Toshiro had hold off. He was not one to kid around which is what they must have figured out aswell.

The route was begining to get on Matsumoto's nerves as she kept slipping on the mud but dare not say anything or she could end up being her Taichou's prey along with the other two. She didnt have too long left as a small road began to come into view and none of the houses had the lights on so the shinigami could continue dragging their 'captives' to their temporary home. Once through the door, Toshiro took his shoes off, threw Ichigo and Renji on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Matsumoto did the same except she dropped Ikkaku on the hard floor. Ukitake was left with the responcability of untying everyone. One hour of struggling later, they also headed into the kitchen to see food on the table and Matsumoto and Toshiro washing the pots. Renji was going to scare them, but Toshiro had heard them come in and told them to sit down and eat what they wanted. None of the boys had to be told twice as they began stuffing thier faces. Ukitake, on the other hand, tried to help Toshiro and Matsumoto, who in turn, just told him they had already eated some food and that he should do the same. Ukitake thanked them for cooking the food and also began to eat.

Once the food had been eated and the plates washed, it was time to choose rooms. Ukitake had decided who should go with who to stop agruments.

"Ok heres the rooms. Toshiro is with Matsumoto" Matsumoto grinned and Toshiro just sighed before they headed upstairs to pick one of the rooms.

"Ikkaku your with Yumichika" Both boys sighed and also when to pick a room.

"Renji you are with Ichigo and I get a room to myself" The two didnt argue on why he got his own room and went to get the last big room. Ukitake smiled before heading up aswell. In the first room near the stairs, was Ikkaku and Yumichika have a dibate on who got the window side. Next was Renji and Ichigo who were just talking about random things and at the end of the hall was Toshiro and Matsumoto who were talking about the village. Ukitake was the room opposite Renji and Ichigo. One, to keep an eye on them to make sure they didnt get into a fight and two, because he was also able to keep an eye on Toshiro and the disease.

(Ikkaku and Yumichika's room)

"I said im getting the window baldy" Teased Yumichika

"And I said no flipping way its mine pretty boy"

"So you do think im pretty Ikkaku" Yumichika was now the happiest person alive.

"Ye- wait NO.I.AM.NOT.CALLING.YOU.PRETTY YA GIRLY FREAK"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLY FREAK, THICK SHIT"

"IM NO MORE A THICK SHIT THEN YOU FEATHER FACE"

"CRONE DOME"

"FREAK"

"FISH FACE"

"TRANSEXUAL"

"DONT TALK ABOUT YOUR MUM LIKE THAT"

"OH YEAH, YOUR MAMA"

"IS SO MUCH MORE CUTER THEN-"

"A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU"

"BASTERD"

"GAY LORD"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"

"NO WONDER TAICHOU LIKES ME BETTER"

"NO WAY, HE THINKS YOU SUCK"

"OH YEAH, HE CALLED YOU BALD FACED BUTT HEAD"

"WELL HE CALLED YOU A POFF"

"YACHIRU SAYS YOU SUCK EGGS"

"SCREW YOU"

"NO THANKS, YOUR NOT MY TYPE"

"WHY YOU-"

(Im not going to write the rest of the argument coz it goes on for like ever)

(Renji and Ichigo's room)

"So you think peanut and jelly sandwhiches are nicer then chocolate sandwhiches?" Asked Renji

"Yeah, peanut and jelly tastes amazing while chocolate tastes plain"

"Really, well my favorite sandwhich is pickle and cheese"

"Eww, that sound disgusting you know"

"Thats what I thought until Yachiru shoved it into my mouth"

"Oh, so whats your favorite drink?"

"Sake, what else?"

"Apart from alchohol"

"Oh ermm, pinapple juice"

"That was my favorite when I was eight then I liked Dr Pepper better"

"OMG YOU HUMANS DRINK DOCTORS!?"

"No, no its just the name of the drink, its like coka cola"

"Oh, I like pancakes"

"I like waffles"

"Cherries"

"Pineapple"

"Colliflower"

"Carrot"

"Bon bon's"

"Sugar sticks"

"Red"

"Blue"

"I wonder what it would be like to give Hitsugaya Taichou sugar?"

"Dunno Renji, maybe we should try it while were here?"

"Alright, but still, pickle and cheese rule"

"I'll beileive that when I taste it"

"Ok we'll get some while were here"

"Alright your on"

"So are you sleeping near the window of the door?"

"Door"

"Ok, I've got the wall so no changing"

"Ok"

(what weird people oh well)

(Toshiro and Matsumoto's room)

"So are there nice shops here?"

"Depends what shops you looking for?"

"Duh Taichou, clothes"

"Yeah, theres about twenty decent cloth shops"

"Yoshi, were going shopping tomorrow"

"What makes you think I'll go?"

"Coz I dont know where I'll be going"

"And this bothers me, why?"

"Mou Taichou, thats mean"

"So? your point is?"

"Never mind I'll just drag you to shops"

"Before this continues are you sleeping near the window or door"

"Door"

"Ok we might as well unpack"

"Ok I get the wardrobe"

"Whatever"

"is that you favorite word taichou?"

"whatever"

(nothing out of the ordinary hehe)

--

Ukitake woke up from a spooky dream. He looked at the clock to see it reading '5:55 A.M' He decided to get up and get dressed. He looked at what he was wearing and figured they wouldn't blend in dressed as they were. He made sure he looked presentable before heading towards the shops.

--

Matsumoto stirred as her door quietly shut. She sat up and looked over to the window. Toshiro was still in bed looking extremly relaxed. She lifted the sheets off of her and noticed a small pile of clothes at the end of her bed. She picked up a random top and bottoms and headed towards the bathroom. After five minutes she looked in the mirror to what she looked like. She had a deep red top with a blue strip that went along her breast line and round her back. Over the top, she wore a darkish green jacket with two pockets at each side and a cute belt at the back. Her trousers were black and the tight type that made her legs look a little skinnier then they already were. She let her hair stay down istead of taking twenty minutes to find what style suited. When she opened the door, she saw her Taichou walking out of the room in his new clothes aswell.

"Taichou. over here" He frowned at her call and turned round to face him. She squealed loud enought to wake the village. He was wearing a white-based jacket with purple sleeves and a cute panda winking right in the middle. His trousers were black and baggy with a small chain going from one pocket to the other. He also had a pair of black, fingerless glorves on aswell. Matsumoto basically leapt onto of him, burying his head inbetween her twins of terror. Matsumoto felt the temperature drop by a couple of degrees so she decided to leg go and let him make a break for it down stairs. She laughed at the speed he ran and slowly made her way down. The rest of the gang were down stairs. Ichigo was wearing a black and white top with a skull on it and brown, baggy trousers. Renji was wearing an all black t-shirt and a pair of black trousers with a red belt that matched his hair perfectly. Ikkaku had just thrown on a white t-shirt and brown shorts. Yumichika was a pink, hawiiain top with brown shorts like Ikkaku's.

"Morning Matsumoto, do you like your new clothes?" Asked Ukitake eating a peice of toast.

"Hai hai, arigatou Ukitake Taichou" Ukitake smiled.

The gang finished their breakfast and were about to head out of the door when Ukitake stood infront of them with a cheeky smile.

"Where do you think your all going?"

"Were going shopping!" Cheered Matsumoto.

"No your not, you are all going to the school at the end of town" The younger shinigami groaned and stormed out of the house.

"Hey wait, wheres Taichou?" Everyone looked around until they noticed a blob of white walking down the road.

"T - Taichou wait up will ya" Called Matsumoto as she ran up to him followed by everyone else. They followed a small road for five minutes until they saw a small building.

"Is that the school Taichou?" Matsumoto said in disbelief. It was tiny in her opinion.

"Yeah, there aren't many kids in this town so the school wasn't build big. All the year groups share one class and each kid is at a different level" Matsumoto nodded her head as they began to walk towards the building.

"Yo, Toshiro!!" Called a voice from behind them.

--

**End of chapter 3 hope ya liked it and sorry you meet the gang in the next episode i was getting rushed by my mum to get off my laptop and eat my food hehe.**

**lilbeth326: I spent a whole day on this so it was really hard to make lol**

**Matsumoto: Yeah I'm bored but I cant wait till tomoz**

**lilbeth326: Tell me about it, its gonna be awsome**

**Matsumoto: By the way, love Taichou's outfit**

**lilbeth326: Thx me and my friends were designing outfits for boys and girls and your and Toshiro's were our favorite ones**

**(both giggle)**

**Matsumoto: I cant wait to meet the new gang do I get along with them?**

**lilbeth326: Yeah you get along with most of them. got to get some sleep see you later**

**Matsumoto: See you later (climbs into spare bed) night night**

**lilbeth326: Nighty night**

**Matsumoto: W-wait, who dont I get along with?**

**lilbeth326: You'll find out soon**

**THE END XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here comes the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni gang. Hope you like the story, please read and reveiw.**

**Let chapter 4...BEGIN**

**--**

"Yo Toshiro!" Called a voice from behind them. Toshiro turned round to see a young girl he hadn't see in hundreds of years. Everyone else turned round to see a tall girl with green hair in a pony tail run up to Toshiro and try to hug him. He just side stepped and she pouted.

"Mou Toshiro, that wasn't nice was it?"

"Whatever" Was all he said before looking behind him at the group of completly confused shinigami. the green haired girl looked aswell and then looked back at Toshiro.

"Toshiro those people with you?" He nodded his head before they began to walk up behind him. That was, until, something wizzed past them taking Toshiro with him. They looked at the green haired girl who rolled her eyes in the direction Toshiro had just been taken. All anybody could here from the captor was 'mine, mine, kawaii hes home, mine, mine' Toshiro and the captor didnt get far until a fist came in contact with the captor's face. The figure imedeately realesed Toshiro before falling to the ground. The person the fist belong to came out from behind the shed picking up the figure on the floor. This girl also had green hair althought hers wasn't in a ponytail. Another girl appeared from behind her. She had deep blue hair and purple eyes.

"Ah Toshiro, so it is true, you are home" Said the second green haired girl. She also noticed the group Toshiro made his way to and gave a quick, mental, opinion. Carrot top, Tresexual, Bald freak, Pineapple and compotition.

"So Toshiro, who are your friends?" Questioned the girl with her hair down whilst making sure the small, oranged hair girl didnt get hold of him again. Toshiro nodded his head and everyone took a step forward. He said the names from left to right.

"This is Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku" All, apart from Ikkaku, said hello. The twins giggled before introducing their group.

"My name is Mion, this is my twin sister Shion, the quiet one is Rika and the one who tried to take Toshiro home is Rena" The all nodded apart from Rena who was shouting about taking Toshiro home because he was cute. Mion took over for her sister and sat down ontop of Rena, silencing her instantly.

"So where have you been mister?" Questioned Shion. Toshiro thought of a quick lie.

"I went on holiday with some friends" Shion's mouth just formed an 'O' shape before smiling at her sister. Mion got off of Rena who sat up and complained about being winded. Rika stepped towards Toshiro and smiled.

"Nice to see ya Toshi Toshi-kun, nipaa" Toshiro smiled as the bell ran. They all made their way towards the class. For a small building, it had hundreds of rooms to hide in. The whole class sat at tables of four. At table one was Toshiro, Matsumoto, Rika and Rena. The second table was Mion, Shion, Renji, Ichigo and, pushing two small tables together at the end of their table, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Table one:

"So Matsumoto is it? be careful, I think Shion is naming you as compotition" Giggled Rena as she looked at Mion waving her arms above her head.

"Compotition for what?" Matsumoto hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

"For Toshiro's heart silly" Toshiro choked on the drink he had just had a sip of when Rika said that. Matsumoto just looked at Shion then at Toshiro who was trying not to choke on his breathe anymore. Matsumoto let out a cheeky grin before saying something that could have caused her a frozen death.

"Oh, shes in trouble then, because were together already" Toshiro choked again as Rika patted him on the back, helping him to breathe. Rena giggled at the look on Toshiro's face until he sent daggers at her.

"Oh, Toshiro-kun, you should know glaring at me only makes me want to hug you and sqeeze you and love for ever and ever" Rena began to dribble until Toshiro threw a book at her face.

"Tai- im mean Toshiro, that was mean"

"Like I care Matsumoto" The girls giggled. They each opened their books and began to do the first sum. Surprisingly, Rena and Matsumoto were working at the same level so they kept starting to work on the sum, then changing it to clothes and what would suit people in the class. Rika listened to some of the surgestions and then continued her work. Toshiro just wizzed through his book and finished in record time. Rena just stared at him.

"Thats no far, you always finish first and your so smart, how do you do it?" He sighed before responding.

"Maybe its because I DO the work insead of talking about the rubbish you two have been talking about for the last five minutes" Toshiro put it so sacastically as he put his book on the rack. Rika giggled before looking him with a frown.

"Whats wrong Rika?" He asked. She smiled before answering.

"Can you help me with my work, I've been so far behind since you went away, nipaa" A small smile etched onto his face before he pulled his chair up next to Rika and began to lend a hand.

"They get along really well dont you think Rena?"

"Yeah, they were like best friends when he was here last, they hung out all the time at the lake at the end of the woods" She looked over to them and frowned a bit.

"But when we didn't see Toshiro for a few days, Rika began to get depressed all day long, thats why I'm glad hes back and that he brought friends 'coz now I've got someone to talk with" Both girls giggled until Rika threw her arms around Toshiro's neck.

"Arigatou Toshi Toshi-kun I'm now even futher then I should be, your so smart, nipaa" Toshiro just smiled before unwrapping her arms from his neck. Matsumoto and Rena looked down at their books to see all they had written in was the date and half a number. They sweat dropped before looking at Toshiro.

"Can you help us now?!" Toshiro sighed before be given Matsumoto's book and begining to explain what to do.

Table 2:

"So guys, what books ya got?" Shouted Mion.

"I've got book 13" Said Ichigo

"Book 13" Called Renji, who was actually working at the time.

"Book 15" Said Yumichika proudly.

"And I've got book...7?!" Everybody laughted at the fact he got a book that was for kids younger then Rika.

"What books have you to got then?" Said Ichigo who was still chuckling at Ikkaku and his pee sized brain.

"We're both on book 25" They both said in unison. The others looked gob-smacked.

"But we're nothing compared to what book Toshiro was one" Pouted Mion. Ichigo looked over to the other table to see said boy helping the youngest of the group with her work.

"What book is he on Mion?" Yumichika felt proud until the twins said what book they were one. Mion pouted while Shion giggled

"Hes on book 84" All the boys looked gob-smacked again, they knew Toshiro was smart but that was so far ahead and after all, their books were really difficult. They wondered how hard that book must have actually been for to figure it out.

"But by the looks of it, his now on book 85" Laughed Shion. The group looked back to the other table to see Toshiro putting his book away. The boys and Mion began to sulk. Mion then thought the mood on the table was getting depressing, so she decided to change that.

"lets get them over here and play a game" She sugested.

--

Two mintues later, the other four were sitting round a now larger table while Rika explained the rules.

"You have to get that card by picking one at random from any person and when you get a group of three, you win, nipaa" She cheered. Everyone looked ok with the rules. Shion looked like she was glaring at Matsumoto from behind Toshiro. Toshiro had ended up in between both of them, looking as if they were a set bomb waiting to blow at any given second. Rika then seated opposite so she could smile at Toshiro to try and relax him from his prediciment.

"Ok...Ichigo, I pick...second from the right" Mion ended up getting a four. Next was Shion.

"Renji... I pick..third from the left" Shion got a five. Toshiro was next.

"Rika, I pick the middle one" He ended up with an ace. Matsumoto's turn.

"Baldy, I choose the right end one" She got a ten. Ichigo was next.

"Matsumoto, I pick...your...one at the left side" He got a two. Rika was next to pick.

"Toshi Toshi-kun, I pick the one in the middle as well" She got a queen. Ikkaku

"Mion, I pick the third from the right" He got a seven. Yumichika.

"Shion, I pick..your left one" He got a nine. Rena

"Yumichika, I choose the middle one" She got an six. And then again

"Ikkaku middle" She got another four

"Rena left hand side" She got another five

"Rika middle" He got another ace.

"Mion right hand side" She got a nine

"Yumichika second left" He got a king

"Toshi Toshi-kun middle" She got another queen

"Matsumoto middle" He got an ace

"Renji left hand side" He got another seven

"Ichigo middle" She got another nine

"Rena middle" She got a king

"Matsumoto left" She got a four

"Rika right" He got his third ace

"Rena left" She got a nine

"Shion middle" He got a jack

"Toshi Toshi-kun right "She got her final queen. Toshiro and Rika smirked before standing up. They both held up their hand of cards and brought them down enough so eveyone could so what they had got.

"You guys lose" They both called triumptly. The shinigami slumped down in their seats while the three other girls smiled. Then Ichigo had wondered why they had picked the same card everytime and then I dawned on his. they MUST of cheated.

"I bet they cheated" That got a glare from Toshiro and a smile from Rika

"We can't do that, you shuffle your cards and cannot change the order once you get the cards, nipaa"

"Dumbass" Toshiro finished before sitting back down. Ichigo felt like a little dumb as he only just remembered that Rika explained all of this before the game had started.

"These two always win when they play the same game" Rena said bluntly as if they all should have known it aswell. Ikkaku was detumented to win the next game

"Lets try and bet them this time" He shouted. Everyone nodded and the game began again.

Five minutes later..

"We win again" It was their twenty-ninth victory and still no one had beaten them. The two decided not to play in the next round, in which, Matsumoto won, ticking Shion off more. Rika poked Toshiro and then pointed at the two girls who were sending daggers at each other behind their cards. Rika and Toshiro packed their bags just as the bell rang and after their new game, the new, larger gang gathered their stuff aswell and headed home.

--

"You guys made it just in time for the Watanagashi festival tonight ya know" Said Mion and Shion in unison as they neared their home.

"Watanagashi festival?" asked Ichigo. He had never heard of a festival with that name before. He wondered what happened there.

"Its a celebration to commemorate and give thanks to the local goddess,Oyashiro-sama" The group of shinigami reconised that name and looked over to Toshiro who had ended up giving Rika a piggy back ride half way on the walk home. Even though they were the same height, it didnt look like it bothered him at all. The shinigami noticed that the dark reitsu didn't spike so it must have been a one off thing in the human world.

"Well guys, its time for us to get our place and get ready, we'll meet you at Rena's, ok?" Everyone nodded and the twins seperated. All of the shinigami didnt know where Rena lived but knowing Toshiro, he knew already.

Rena was enjoying telling the gang about all the things that she and Shion got up to at the last festival while Toshiro and Rika just spoke about things they had been up to since his departure. Rena, Matsumoto and Renji kept looking at the two youngest of the crew and smiled when they saw them talking about random things.

"Hey, Rena, did those two ,like, ever go out with eachother?" It was a question everyone was thinking but only Renji had the guts to say it out loud.

"Nope, but I think he was going to ask her on the day he left, they got on really well and it looks like they still do" She smiled at the group and then continue to tell the shinigami about her and Shion's funny adventure. About five minutes later they past a lone house just at the bottom of some large stairs. Toshiro put Rika down and Rika ran up to her front door and opened it slowly.

"Well, I'll see you later at the festival, bye guys and thank you for the piggy back ride Toshi Toshi-kun, nipaa" She bowed her head as a sign of goodbye then ran in her house with her door shut. Renji noticed no lights or sign of life comming from the house. He saw Rena was chatting away to Matsumoto and Ichigo, Renji so the next person he could ask was...

"Hitsugaya Taichou, why was Rika's house empty until we arrived, are her parents working later or something?" Toshiro shook his head and looked back at the house.

"Rika's parents are dead, shes lived on her own since she was 5" Renji couldn't belive a young child was living on her own. He looked over at the house aswell to see all the lights on. 'I wonder if she lonely' But he pushed that thought away at the fact that none of the group had her living at their house. It didnt take long to get to the end of the street and for everyone to find out where Rena actually lived.

"So Rena, where do you live?" Questioned Matsumoto.

"I live at number ten soulstep street" She replied happily

"B-but we live at-" She began

"At number nine meaning we are neighbours" Finished Toshiro. Rena's face lit up and Toshiro knew what was comming next. he put his hands over his ears and just on que...

"OMG THAT SO KAWAII, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME TOSHIRO?!" She shouted, scaring most of her new friends.

"Because I know you would shout like that" He said bluntly. When they arrived out side their doors, they all waved goodbye and entered their homes. Ukitake was straight infront of them.

"Sooo, how was your first day in Hinamizawa?" He asked cheerfully

"It was great, Ukitake Taichou, we meet up with Taichou's friends and we played a big game of cards that Taichou and Rika won everytime" Cheered Matsumoto bringing Toshiro in between the monsters she called 'The twins'.

"Ukitake Taichou have you ever heard of the Watanagashi festival?" She asked completly fogetting about about the young Taichou she had hold of.

"Yup, I saw it advertised today while I went food shopping" He looked down at the boy in her grasp and saw his desperate change of escape.

Matsumoto only remebered the boy in between her breats when he punched her in the side causing her to let go so he could final catch his breath. When he had gotten enough oxygen into his lunges, he buggered off into the living room and sat down infront of the t.v.

"So Taichou, where is the festival held?"

"Its held at the Fruude shrine and starts at 9" He turned the t.v on and started to watch the news.

"But its...OMG ITS 8:30 I GOTTA GET READY" Shouted Matsumoto as loud as she could before she grabbed hold to Toshiro's arm and dragged him at the way up the top of the stairs to help her with her clothes. When they had gone, the news began to talk about the festival.

"Well hello everybody, I hope your going to the festival, lots of things will be going on this year including a preformance by our very own, Rika Fruude, make sure you dont miss it and remember stay in big groups" And then it changed to the weather.

"Why did they say 'stay in big groups' Ukitake-san?"

"I dont know, maybe...its a ritual or something" At that minute, Matsumoto came charging down the stairs right towards Ikkaku. She punched him in the face before storming back up. There were loud steps, a door slamming sut and then things being thrown around. The guys ran upstairs to see Matsumoto trashing Ikkaku and Yumichika's room.

"What the fuck are you doing you nutter?!" Shouted Ikkaku as he tried to stop her from causing anymore damage.

"I will not stop until you give them back"

"Give what back?"

"My bra you perv" Ikkaku just stared at her and started laughing. Toshiro walked into the room and walked up to Ikkaku. he bent down and took something out of his pocket and gave the item to Matsumoto.

"Why you- you had my bra with you all this time" Ikkaku looked frightened at matsumoto's anger. He looked over to Toshiro who was now grinning slightly. Ikkaku knew the little shit had done something and began to shout about it.

"Matsumoto, it was your Taichou, I swear" Matsumoto looked over to her Taichou and looked back at Ikkaku.

"Why would Taichou steal my bra,hmmm?" Everyone looked at Matsumoto and decided to leave the room so she could beat Ikkaku in peace. Toshiro was last out the door and with another smirk, he closed the door and walked into the lounge until Matsumoto came back dragging a bearly concious Ikkaku down the stairs. Everybody laughed at Ikkaku until he was put down where he ran right at Ichigo. The group sighed and made their way out of the door leaving the two boys to figure out that they were gone.

--

"Im comming" Called Rena from the top of her stairs as she ran down. When she got to the door, she had managed to fall down the stairs and over the sofa. twice!. She opened the door to Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika, Ikkaku and someone who she hadn't meet. She smiled slightly but was nervous about not knowing the newest person. Toshiro looked to where she was staring and sighed.

"Rena, this is Ukitake, he's looking after us" Ukitake looked down at Toshiro and then at Rena remembering what Toshiro told him late one night. Rena smiled and welcomed the group into the house. Rena stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"GUYS, ITS TIME TO GO TOSHIRO AND THE GANG ARE HERE NOW" Everyone had gone slightly deaf at her shouting but forgot about that when two girls ran so fast down the stairs, they crashed right into Toshiro, knocking him off the ground and collapsed ontop of him. Every laughed as they tried to stand back with the help of Rena and Matsumoto.

"Gomenasai, Toshiro, I sort of slipped down the stairs and pulled Mion down with me" Apologised Shion. Toshiro just nodded and the group were out the door again. Rena decided to talk merrily away to Yumichika, Ichigo and Renji. Mion was arguing with Ikkaku and Shion was having a convosation with Ukitake. Matsumoto had choosen to walk with her Taichou and that she did.

"Its not my fault I'm stressed, Matsumoto beat me for thinking I stole her bra" Spat Ikkaku still holding his arm that she had banged across his wardrobe.

"Ikkaku, you did't steal though did you" It wasn't a question, more like a statment and Ikkaku nodded. Mion looked over to Toshiro and back at Ikkaku.

"he got you didn't he?" She asked. Ikkaku knew it. That little bugger was behind the bra snatch and must have planned it on him earlier. Damn, he was too smart and crafty to cause that fight. Ikkaku glared at Toshiro's back. Toshiro turned round and Ikkaku quickly turned his glance over to Ichigo. Toshiro smirked 'So he is smarter then I thought' He thought as he continued walking and talking to Matsumoto.

--

The festival was huge. All of the town was there, winning prizes, holding stalls and stuffing their faces with food. The first place the gang headed was the hop toss stall. Ikkaku had a go and hooped one ring meaning no prize for him. Ichigo hooped 3 meaning a small toy for him. Mion hooped 3 aswell getting a small toy. Rena only hooped one but got a prize for trying hard. Mion looked at Toshiro who was just looking up at the stars.

"Yo, Toshiro, bet ya cant even hoop one of those things" Shouted Mion pointing at the stall. Toshiro snappd out of his daze and looked to where she was pointing. Toshiro then took the five rings from the man and began throwing. He hooped all five meaning he got a huge, brown and purple teddy that was two times bigger than him. Ukitake took it off him so he didn't end up falling over it and Toshiro thanked him.

Next was a spicy soup stall. Everyone took a bowl and counted down from five before tipping the contents down their throats. All of them handled the first bowl without anyone having a glass of water. On the second bowl, Ichigo and Shion were out. On the third Toshiro and Matsumoto were out. The winner in the end was Rena after consuming twenty-two bowls of the spiciest soup against Ikkaku.

Now they were headed towards a cotton candy stall. They young woman turned round and waved to them

"Welcome, who would like cotton candy?" Everyone in the group lined up and paided for them one at a time. When it came to Toshiro, the woman refused to take the money.

"Don't worry Toshiro, you can have this on the house as a thank you gift" She handed him his cotton candy, which was bigger then everyone elses, and he thanked her.

"Mion whats the time?" Asked Toshiro.

"Oh its...11:29" Toshiro and Shion pegged it down the path.

"H-hey where are you going?"

"The preformance if going to start in a minute" They shouted before turning right.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, come on we've got to hurry" And then the group took off after Shion and Toshiro.

--

They group caught up with them after running as fast as possible. They were standing infront of a huge stage with a crate of what looked like, in Ichigo's opinion, rice. An old song began to play and everyone clapped their hands as Rika stepped on stage. She was wearing a white gown with red sleeves, a red bow and carrying a huge caine with a golden mask-like ending. Rika walked up to the crate and began to ploue the white contents until the music stopped. Rika then did a small dance before the whole town clapped. Rika bowed while they villagers walked away, leaving her new gang behind. she jumped off the stage and ran over to them. everyone congradulated her on a job well done and she thanked them all for watching.

"So, Toshiro, what are we going to do now?" Asked Ukitake handing him the huge teddy bear.

"Well, we have to finish off by going down to the river and taking part in the cotton drift" He said as the Hinamizawa group walked towards the lake, leaving the shinigami to follow behind.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the river. there were crates of cotton sitting near the water while people walked up, pick some and then put then in the water.

"So, whats all this about Toshiro?" Asked Ichigo, who could no longer see Toshiro behind the giant teddy.

"Its like making a wish. You get a peace of cotton, roll it into a ball, make your wish and then put it in the lake." Ichigo nodded before heading over to the crate and getting some cotton. Everyone, other then Ikkaku, took part. Matsumoto, Toshiro, Ukitake and Rika let theirs go together. Mion, Ichigo and Rena lets theirs go together while Shion, Yumichika and Renji lets theirs float together. Once that was done, the time in the village was 01:01AM. They were making their way up to river back when two voices called out.

"Why, hello everyone" Said a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. The man next to her was a bit older and had brown hair and brown eyes while holding a camera.

"Hello Takano-san, Tomitake-san" Said everyone other then the shinigami who were confused why Toshiro knew so many people when he hates talking to others.

"My, my, Toshiro, I haven't seen you in some time, been out on holiday or something" Toshiro nodded, making the teddy nod aswell. Takano and Tomitake smiled before looking at the people behind them. Rena forgot they hadn't been introduced and decided to do it from left to right.

"Takano-san, Tomitake-san, this is Ichigo-kun, Matsumoto-chan, Renji-kun, Yumichika-kun, Ikkaku-kun and Ukitake-san" Everyone said hello and smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you but we have to go somewhere" Everyone nodded and continued their walk until Toshiro looked back to find Rika talking to the adults.

"Rika, are you comming with us?" Rika turned round and smiled before finishing what ever she was talking about. She ran up and walked next to Toshiro. Toshiro smiled before almost dropping the giant teddy. Rika laughed and helped carry the toy.

When they arrived at Rika's, she was surprised when Toshiro gave her the teddy but hugged him and thanked him for it. Ikkaku then started to tease Toshiro which resulted in him having his butt beat by Toshiro, Mion and Shion. Everyone laughed and went their seperate ways.

When the shinigami arrived home, it was 2:38AM, they all had a quick snack, got some PJs from Ukitake and made they way upstairs. Once everyone had had a shower, got ready, brushed their teeth and put their heads to their pillows, they were asleep instantly. It was a good thing they didn't have school tommorow.

--

**End of chapter 4 hope your enjoying this as much as I am writing it. If I'm spelling something wrong can you please tell me. please R&R.**

**lilbeth326: I started a new story yesterday and almost forgot to finish this chapter**

**Matsumoto: Yeah, you should finish one story then write another**

**lilbeth326: Yeah but by the time you have finished, you forget you ideas**

**Matsumoto : True**

**(both giggle)**

**lilbeth326: Oh and Matsumoto**

**Matsumoto: Yeah?**

**lilbeth326: Toshiro's walking up the street**

**Matsumoto: Lets get him.**

**(both climb out the window)**

**THE END XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Today everybody tries their hand at baseball**

**Hope you like the story, please read and reveiw.**

**Let chapter 5...BEGIN**

**--**

Matsumoto opened her eyes slowly. There was a lovely smell wafting from downstairs. She lifted up her sheets, made sure her yukata was fastened tight so it couldn't come undone and walked down to the kitchen. She poked her head around the corner to she her Taichou standing on a stool, sturring something in a pan before chopping something on the chopping board. Matsumoto sealed her rietsu and snuck up on Toshiro. She was just about to hug him, when a timer went off. Toshiro moved out of the way and over to one of the pans. He pulled out six eggs and put them in some egg cups balanced on six plates. The toaster went off, scaring Matsumoto. Six peices of toast were layed on the table, followed by a picture of orange juice and a few cans of Dr.Pepper. The pan began to bubble. He walked over to the pan, poured the contents into a small bowl and got a spoon out. He put it to one side before getting all the jams out and putting them on the table. Then six pastries were layed out and then he put the pots in the sink. Matsumoto just stood there, watching him make all sorts of foods before sitting down at the table with the cup of soup.

"Morning Taichou" She said happily, taking a seat next to him. He nodded as he began to eat the soup. Matsumoto hated the fact that was all he would eat for breakfast but didn't want to say anything as he had been making the whole groups breakfast for probably an hour or two now. She picked a pastry and a piece of toast and began to eat. Ukitake was the next one down and was amazed at all the food layed on the table. He looked over to Toshiro who was now taking a sip of some Dr.Pepper.

"Morning, Toshiro, Matsumoto, did you two do all of this?" He asked taking a seat next to Toshiro.

"I didnt do anything, it was all Taichou, hes a great cook" Matsumoto cheered and Toshiro just finished his soup. He stood up and took his bowl to the sink. He then opened another cuboard and pulled out a small tablet. Ukitake noticed what he was doing but didn't worry when he read the label 'parasitomal'. Toshiro swollowed the pill and sat back down. Matsumoto thought he looked cute holding up a can of pop and would have squealed is her mouth wasn't full of toast.

"So Toshiro, are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the baseball compotition and see who their against with the girls"

"Whats baseball?" Asked Matsumoto

"Its a game where there are four bases, you have to hit the ball when its thrown to you and run as fast as you can without getting caught out by the other team" Matsumoto listened and then a dirty thought crossed her mind

"You know, the four bases made me think of-"

"Don't say it" Toshiro interupted so he wouldn't have Matsumoto going on and on about her dirty thoughts. Ichigo and Renji came down the stairs together. They marvelled at the food and took a seat. They then thanked Toshiro and dug in. Not too long after Yumichika came down without Ikkaku.

"Wheres Ikkaku?" Asked Ichigo with half the egg in his mouth.

"He said 'He is scared Matsumoto is going to punch him about the bra thing he had nothing to do with'" He said immitating Ikkaku's voice. Matsumoto just laughed and then turned back to her food. Her Taichou was the best cook ever.

"Taichou, where did you learn to cook?" Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders whilst having another drink.

"You mean, your just randomly awsome at it?"

"Guess so" He answered before walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the t.v. on. Courage the cowardly dog was on, he had watched it before so he decided to watch it again. The rest of the shinigami soon came in and began to watch the show. When they entered the room, Courage had just ripped his skin of in fear and Toshiro seemed to like the show alot. Matsumoto and Ukitake sat next to him. Ichigo and Renji sat on the other couch and Yumichika just sat on the single chair.

"We interupt this show for a very special report on last nights festival" Everyone was a bit pissed off the show had been interupted but listened anyway.

"It appears that the Wantangashi curse happened again when Tomitake Jiro was found dead with all the symptoms of level 5 while Takano Miyo has been reported missing. We will have more news as soon as it arrives, now the normal program will continue" And then Courage being chased by a huge spider came on screen. Everyone in the room was silent. They all looked at Toshiro who was staring at the ground.

"Toshiro, what is the curse they were speaking about?" Ukitake had never been told of a curse by the Soutaichou so maybe this was news to the old man too.

"The Wantangashi curse happens every year on the night of the festival, someone is found dead on the night and someone else goes missing. Thats why the villagers always go in groups of three or more so they cannot be chosen" Ukitake nodded and sighed. At least it meant nothing like that could happen to them.

The doorbell rang giving Ichigo, Renji and matsumoto a fright. Toshiro rose from his seat and went to answer the door. The group poked their heads just enough to see who was at the door.

"Hey Toshiro, we got a problem, our hole team dont want to play today and we're the only ones left on the team, so we were wondering...would you play for us?!" Mion had got straight down to the point. Toshiro sighed meaning 'yes' Mion and Shion's faces lit up and then hug him. Everyone came out from the door and walked over to the group.

"Hi guys, would you like to play some baseball with us?" Asked Rena trying to make sure Toshiro would not get killed by the lovable twins. Everyone nodded their heads and walked outside. Mion and Shion soon let go of Toshiro and helped him off the ground he was now comming acustomed to landing on everyday.

"What about Ikkaku?" asked Rena

"Hes brooding, lets just leave him be for today" Rena giggled and walked with Matsumoto. Rika appeared from behind the gate and walked with Toshiro whilst the rest of the group walked together.

--

"See I told you it would still fit you" Shouted Shion triumphuntly. Toshiro was now wearing a white, baggy t-shirt and red shorts along with a red cap.

"And dont worry guys, there are some you size" She said turning to the rest of the group. Five minutes later, everyone other then Ukitake, Yumichika and Rika were wearing the uniform. Mion and Shion looked happily at their team before looking to the other team.

"See, now we got a better team then yours, theres no way you can win" The other team stopped their training and walked over to the twins.

"Ok then, lets make it interesting, if you win...you get to dare us to do anything" They paused will Mion nodded her head

"And if you win?" She asked back

"We get your white haired team mate" Mion choked slightly. The twins made sure their team weren't listening and were happy to see Rika and Toshiro showing them what to do in the game.

"Ok your on" The two captains shook hands and the game began.

"Batter up" Said the other team. First up to bat was Ichigo, he had played the game before but wasn't one of the best players. Ichigo got ready as the pitcher prepared to pitch.

The ball was thrown and Ichigo missed the first pitch but landed a good throw on the second.

"Come on Ichigo!!" Cheered the team as he made to 3rd base. Next up was Matsumoto. Now she had a special trick when it came to boys and tops, so she had made sure her top only just covered up her breasts. When the ball was thrown, she hit with enough force to send it into someones head. Ichigo pegged it and Matsumoto managed to make it to second base. The next batter was Renji. He smacked that ball solid but made one mistake, a member of the other team had planned where he was going to bat and...

"Batter out" He called. Renji sulked back to the team bench and got a pat on the back from Ukitake and a big smile from Rika. Shion and Mion were both caught out and Rena managed to get to second base meaning Matsumoto was now at third. Next to bat was Toshiro.

"Go Toshi Toshi-kun!" Cheered rika when Toshiro made his way to the batting point.

"Come Toshiro, get the point" Shouted Ukitake and the twins whilst jumping up and down. The pitcher got ready and tried to throw it slightly too high. Didn't work. Toshiro smacked that ball right out of the playing zone. The other team ran in the direction of the ball. Matsumoto and Rena ran as fast as they could to help Toshiro get their first point.

"Horray, way to go Toshiro!" Cheered the team as Toshiro sat down on the bench. Matsumoto, Mion, Shion and Rena gat him a huge hug, almost killing him and Rika gave him a smaller one after he had caught his breath.

The game went on sort of the same. Ichigo made a point, Matsumoto got to third base, Rena got a point and Toshiro got a point. It was soon the other team's go at batting and the team huddled up.

"Ok, I'm gonna choose who does what on the team" Whispered Mion so the other team couldn't hear and the team nodded.

"Ichigo and Rena, I want you two at the far back incase of a long distance shot" The two nodded

"Renji and Sis, I want you two to look after bases two and three" They nodded

"Me and Matsumoto are gonna take care of bases one and four" Matsumoto nodded

"And Toshiro, I want you to pitch because you were always good at baseball in gym class" Toshiro sighed and then nodded. Everyone put their hand in a the centre of their circle.

"1, 2, 3, BREAK" They cheered before walking off to the designated areas.

The first person to bat from the other team was a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. The same one who was tricked by Matsumoto. He glared at Matsumoto who didn't notice it at all. Toshiro pitched the first ball and the batter missed. He then missed the second but got a decent shoot on the third. He made a dash for first base and made it to second before the third base was stumped.

Next up was a older boy with brown hair and blue eyes. 'Probably the other boys brother or something' Thought Toshiro as he pitched the next player. This player made a got hit and scored their teams first point. Another point was scored by the next player but then caught ut o hs next bat and then five other members of the team were caught out leaving the brothers to try and win it for the team.

The younger brother made it to third base before getting caught out. The older made two more scores and now it was his final bat. Toshiro pitched him and the older brother missed the first two shoots before landing a wopper of a third. Rena caught it but then dropped it so now she had to get it to one of the bases. She threw it to Ichigo who was closest to a base. He threw it to Shion and she stumped the base before he got to it.

So now it was a tie. Each team now had to pick their best batter and put them in a one-shot-cost-all bat (sorry thats what the boys in my street call it when they have a match hehe)

From the home team, Toshiro was choosen and from the away team, the older brother was choosen and the pitcher for the decisive bats was from the other team.

The two batters walked over to the bench and the older brother was first. He batted the ball but it ended up in him getting caught out on second base.

Toshiro made his way up and got ready for the pitcher's throw. The pitch that was thrown for Toshiro was a curve ball, made for him to either miss or hit weakly. But he slammed the bat into the ball repelling it over the opposite team's heads. He then made a mad dash to get to fourth base. The ball was getting closer and closer until a collision happened.

A cloud of dust began to fade showing both boys almost burried under mud. The other team tapped Toshiro on the head with the ball and home team almost cried. That was, until, the referee brushed the mud away to show Toshiro had gotten onto fourth base before he was hit with the ball. Toshiro got up from the ground only to be knocked back down by the girls from his team. The captain of the other team sighed before making their way over to Shion and mion.

"Fine, you guys won the bet, whats the dare?" The twins eyes shone mischeiviously.

"You have to...run round in your underwear and do a humiliation dance" The captain sighed before walking over to his team.

two minutes later...

The whole crowd and home team laughed loudly as the other team came out in their underwear and began to dance like chickens.

"Mion, Shion, can I ask you something?" Said Toshiro from behind the twins with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sure, whats up Toshiro?" Replied mion while Shion turned round slower so she got to watch a little more of the show.

"If you guys bet for them to have to do a dare i we won, what would've happened if they had won?" Mion and Shion sweatdropped and told Toshiro what would've happened...

"YOU WHAT, YOUR BET ME OVER A STUPID GAME!?" Roared Toshiro as he stormed back off to the house followed closely by a concered Rika. The rest of the team and the two on the side came to find out what the fuss was about.

"Well, what happened?" Asked Matsumoto and Ukitake in unison. Something big must have happened to get Toshiro that pissed off.

"Well, we kinda...made a bet with the other team that if they won...they got Toshiro" Everyone's jaws dropped when they heard that but since they had won, it didn't matter too much to them. But to Toshiro, that was not at all a good thing to do. Everyone grabbed their stuff and Matsumoto got Toshiro's, seeing as how he stormed off and forgot to take it with him, and caught up with the rest of the group.

--

As soon as the shinigami got in, they put their stuff in the washer and made their way into the living room while Matsumoto went in search of her fumming Taichou. She was happy when she found his baseball kit on the bed and that a pair of PJs were out of the cheaster draw. Now all she had to do was find the owner of the items. She looked under the bed, in the wardrobe and then out the window. 'Bingo' She cheered in her mind.

She walked down the stairs and out the back door in the kitchen. She slowly walked up to the tree outside the garden at the front of the woods. There was a small swing that was made before they arrived and the walk took about ten minutes to arrive at the tree. Toshiro was swinging on the balls of his feet whilst looking at the stars above. Matsumoto let her rietsu flow gently so he knew she was there. He turned his head so he could see her in the corner of his eyes and turned back to his original position. Matsumoto walked up to the tree and sat next to the swing on the ground. She looked up at the sky and then at her Taichou.

"Taichou, you ok?" He nodded his head without looking away from the sky. Matsumoto smiled. She always knew he loved star-gazing and when ever he star-gazed he would always get this look in his eye that always seemed to say 'i wonder if anything out there'. Matsumoto looked back the sky when a straight wind blew.

Toshiro snapped out of his star-gazing and turned his attention to the left, the same direction of the wind. A dimentional rip appeared and Aizen walked out casually. Aizen wasn't planning on Matsumoto being with Toshiro but didn't really mind. Toshiro pulled out a gigai pill and swallowed it turning into shinigami form. Matsumoto did the same and got into a battle stance. Aizen smiled sacastically before shunpoing behind Toshiro. Toshiro grabbed his zanpaktou and blocked Aizen's attack.

"Very good, Toshiro-kun" He said before making another attack on Toshiro. This attack just caught the small Taichou on the shoulder before Toshiro managed to cut Aizen on the shoulder aswell.

"Your getting better at you aiming too, Toshiro-kun" Aizen remarked before clashing blades with Toshiro again. Aizen liked the fact that the small Taichou had got alot stronger since the incounter in the soul society with Momo. The two shinigami clashed again as Matsumoto just stood there. If she tried to slice Aizen, she could end up getting her Taichou instead or knock his control and have Aizen slice him in half instead, either way, her Taichou could get injured so it would be best for him to do this alone. Aizen changed his attack course and aimed it at Matsumoto. she just managed to block half of the attack but was sent flying into the woods.

Toshiro shunpo'ed towards the woods and found Matsumoto under the branch of a tree she had crashed threw. He hurried over and pulled the branch off. She helped push it off and accepted the help from her Taichou to stand back up. When she had her balance back, she tried to locate Aizen. too late. Aizen appeared behind Toshiro and stabbed him in the back.

"TAICHOU!!" Matsumoto grabbed onto her Taichou's arm to stop him from falling to the ground. He stood back up slowly and regained his balance enough to push Matsumoto lightly as a sign to let go. She did what he asked as let go slowly. He wobbled a bit before taking battle stance again. Aizen appeared in a tree and looked down at the two high ranking shinigami.

"And you recover fast aswell, you have gotten stronger haven't you, Toshiro-kun"

"Go to hell Aizen" Was Toshiro's reply which made Aizen smirk. He began to fade into nothing and just like last time he said something...

"Something fun is going to start and i cant wait" And then he vanished completely. The two shinigami shealthed their swords and looked towards the tree Aizen had vanished from. They heard distant shouting that sounded like Ichigo and Renji but they couldn't make out what they were shouting. The next thing Matsumoto knew, her Taichou had collapsed on the floor and was unconcious.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto picked Toshiro up and began to panic. Ukitake soon appeared and took Toshiro from her and shunpo'ed back to the house. Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at the scene to see Ukitake quickly shunpo away followed by Matsumoto meaning they had to turn around and head back the other way.

--

As soon as Ukitake got through the door, he rushed upstairs into Matsumoto and Toshiro's room and layed Toshiro down on his bed and began a healing kidou. Matsumoto came through the door and rushed up to her room aswell. She waited outside until all traces of the kidou spell were gone. She quietly walked in as Ukitake finished putting the last bandage on Toshiro's head. He smiled at her and walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

Matsumoto knelt down next to her Taichou's bed and rested her hand ontop of Toshiro's. She frowned at how cold it was but of course, he had always had cold hands, even in the sweltering heat they were so cold. She massaged his hand with her thumb as some sort of attemp to either wake him up or give him some sort of comfort in his unconcious state.

She looked out the window, back to the stars and began to wonder what Toshiro would think about when he star-gazed. Was it that he thought about happy or sad things that had happened in the past?. Was it that he thought something was out there? Or was it that this could have been like the night he had been killed by his father?.

She shook her head of those thoughts. She looked back down at her Taichou and noticed the cloth was no longer wet. She picked it up carfully and walked over to the sink. She made sure the water was ice cold before running the cloth under it. She then rinsed some of the water out and walked back over to Toshiro. Matsumoto then placed the cloth on his forehead carefully and rested her head at the side of his head. 'He'll probably wake up somethime tommorrow and have everyone worried sick, espesially me, rika and shion' She giggled at her own thought and began to fall asleep, Once again, she had a hold of her Taichou's hand before difting off.

--

**The end of chapter 5.**

**Hope you like this story and dont forget to R&R**

**Ichigo: Hey beth you awake? (Pokes lilbeth326)**

**lilbeth326: Huh...w-wha**

**Ichigo: I take that as a yes now (Laughs)**

**lilbeth326: ...Idiot (Flicks Ichigo in the nose)**

**Ichigo: What was that for?!**

**lilbeth326: No reason, I just like your reaction (Giggles)**

**Matsumoto: Yo, Beth I caught him (Climbs through the window)**

**Toshiro: Put me down now Matsumoto!**

**Matsumoto: Fine, fine (Drops him on the bed)**

**lilbeth326: What do you think of the story Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: Its pretty good Beth**

**lilbeth326: OMG, OMG, OMG, Toshiro likes my story (Hugs Toshiro)**

**Toshiro: Beth...LET GO!!**

**lilbeth326: Gomenasai Toshiro**

**Renji: Heya guys, I heard shouting whats up?**

**lilbeth326: Toshiro likes my story, how cool is that!?**

**Renji: Really cool, right Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Yeah, he bearly likes anything**

**Toshiro: Watch it, I WILL freeze you right on that spot**

**Ichigo: Yeah right, dont joke around like that (Ichigo gets frozen by Toshiro)**

**Renji, Beth and Matsumoto: He wasn't joking Ichigo**

**Matsumoto: Beth and Renji are unfreezing Ichigo so I get to say goodbye and thanks for reading and Beth hopes you are enjoying it as much as she is writing it and please review. say 'bye bye everyone'**

**Everyone else: Bye bye everyone**

**THE END XDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and I had a fixed computer when the last chapters were uploaded but I kind of crashed will running so many things on it and uploading things for , , my piczo and bebo so sorry bout that but I will get it re-fixed soon if thats ok with you hehe, please keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Let chapter 6...BEGIN!**

**--**

Matsumoto woke up to the bright light of the morning sun. She lifted her head and found out where she had fallen asleep. She looked down as her hand and saw she still had hold from last night. She figured she should let him rest alone for awhile and decided to get changed then head down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Matsumoto" Sang Ukitake from the living room. Mastumoto smiled and made her way into the kitchen. Everyone said morning as they ate their peice of breakfast. Matsumoto picked a bowl of cereal and a peice of toast and made her way back upstairs. She pulled up a small chair and set it next to her Taichou's bed. She placed the plate of toast on the window sill incase her Taichou would wake up. Ukitake had told her last night that Toshiro would not wake up until late tonight or early the next morning but just incase he woke up sooner, he could have some food to help his strength return. She munched her cereal as quiet as possible while looking out the window at the flock of birds flying happily in the summer sun.

The door bell rang, scaring Matsumoto once again 'Why does that thing have to be so loud?' She complained to herself. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the fresh basket of washing, and pushed Ichigo into the wall so she could answer the door.

"Tosh- oh morning Matsumoto-san, is Toshi toshi-kun in because I was wondering if he wanted to go to the lake for an hour or so, nippa?" Smiled Rika holding up a small bag.

"Sorry Rika, Toshiro got hurt last night and he is still sleeping off the injury" Rika's every happy face became sad. Matsumoto felt really bad for telling her that but she couldn't of said he was fine and he'd be out in a minute. Rika was about to turn round when Matsumoto put her hand on her shoulder.

"But your welcome to come in and wait with us for him to wake up" Rika's face lit up and she nodded. Rika took her shoes off and put them down next to Matsumoto's before heading into the living room.

"Ohayo everyone, Ukitake-san, you dont mind if Rika hangs round with me today do you?" Ukitake looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Of course I dont mind Matsumoto, all of Toshiro's friends are welcome around here anytime"

"Arigatou Ukitake-san, nippa" She bowed before catching up with Matsumoto and making their way up the stairs.

--

The room was completely silent except the quiet breathing of Toshiro when the two girls arrived. Matsumoto went to her cuboard and pulled out a smaller chair for Rika. Rika smiled and thanked her before putting it next to Matsumoto's and taking a seat. Toshiro had now turned away from the two and was facing the window. Tika still had her bag on her shoulder, so she took it off and put it next to the door so when she left, she could just pick it up while walking.

"Matsumoto-san, what happened to Toshi tosh-kun last night?" Matsumoto thought of a lie and she thought of it quick.(if you can guess what movie thats from i'll laugh my self silly hehe)

"Toshiro and Ichigo were climbing one of the trees, because on of my bras ended up in the tree near the woods and then the tree snapped, Ichigo landed on so small stones but Toshiro landed on some of the sharp branches and rocks" Rika sighed and looked at her friend asleep.

"Do you know when he might wake up?"

"Ukitake-san said he probably would wake up late today or early tommorow" Rika's mouth just formed an 'O' shape before looking out the window. She was hoping that the two could've gone to the lake like when they used to but this was something that couldn't be helped. Rika smiled at her own memories and giggled slightly.

"Something up Rika?" Asked Matsumoto thinking Rika was crying. Rika looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"No, I was just thinking back to when me and Toshi toshi-kun used to hang out at the lake last time he was here, nipaa" Matsumoto smiled at Rika and then looked out the window. At least she wasn't alone waiting for her Taichou to wake up she kept thinking with a small smile.

"Rika, would you like a drink?"

"Hai, I'd love one please, nipaa" Matsumoto nodded and headed down stairs. Rika stood from her chair and stood over Toshiro and rested her hand on his semi-wet forehead, thanks to the cloth that had been on his head earlier.

"Please wake up Toshi toshi-kun, I'm worried sick about you" She whispered in his ear before removing her hand and sitting back down in her seat. A few seconds later, Matsumoto came bouncing back into the room with two cans of Dr. Pepper, she had grown fond of the drink. She handed Rika her can and sat down in her seat. Toshiro turned round in is sleep which made Matsumoto giggle. He always looked like a happy baby kitten that just got a huge bowl of milk and killed a mouse all on his own when he was alseep. Toshiro frowned as if he was begining to wake up.

"H-huh, whe-where am I?" He asked opening one eye and looking around lazily, his vision still blurry. Matsumoto and Rika smiled widly before hugging him so tightly he thought he was going to explode in half or something like that.

"C...can't breath...let...g...go" He chocked out before the girls let go and smiled wildly again.

"Morning Tai-Toshiro, your in your bed duh" Matsumoto giggled.

"How do you feel Toshi toshi-kun?"

"Rubbish" He replied making the two girls laugh. He sat up a bit so he didn't open any wounds and looked over to Rika. Rika smiled at him and took a sip from her drink.

"Rika, why are you here this morning?" Rika finished her sip and cleared her throat before she answered.

"Well, I came to your house a little over half an hour ago and wanted to know if you wanted to go to the lake for an hour and hang out but Matsumoto told me you hurt yourself falling out of a tree and landed on some sharp things but Matsumoto invited me in and thats why im here, nipaa" Toshiro nodded before pulling the sheets off himself and stood up.

"Tai-Tai-Toshiro, you shouldn't be walking around at the moment you know" Matsumoto almost let the name slide again but was more worried about the fact that her Taichou was injured and shouldn't be out of his bed. Toshiro ignored her and walked over to the chester draws and pulled out some clean clothes and headed into the shower room across the hall. Ten minutes later, he came back wearing his panda outfit 'he seems attached to that outfit' Mused Matsumoto. He folded his arms, leaning aganst the wooden frame of the large room. Rika and Matsumoto stared at him.

"Hey Rika, I thought you wanted to go to the lake?" He smirked and Rika looked at him with concern etched in her features.

"Yeah Toshi toshi-kun, but-"

"Well I just got ready so we might as well get going" He said as he pushed himself off the frame and began to walk down the hallway. Rika looked at Matsumoto who only sighed before tidying the bed and nodding for Rika to go after him.

"Theres no way you can change his mind once its made Rika, better hurry or he might leave you behind with the rest of us" Rika smiled and bowed to Matsumoto before picking up her bag and running out the room after Toshiro. Matsumoto smiled as she looked out the window, watching the youngest two of the now larger group happily walk towards the woods.'_Maybe being here is helping other things other then dying the illness_' She giggled before heading downstairs to the rest of the gang in the living room, who were watching 'Courage the cowardly dog' again.

--

Rika and Toshiro ended up running through the rest of the woods so they could spend more time out by the lake. It didn't take them long to arrive at the lake. They found they're favorite spot under the large cherry blossom tree and began to unpack Rika's small-ish bag, which she had packed full of picnic stuff and huge watermelons, and sat down on the neatly folded blanket.

"Ne, Toshi toshi-kun, would you like some watermelon?" Toshiro nodded and Rika cut the watermelon in half, giving Toshiro the biggest half. He smiled slightly before the two began to battle on who could eat it the fastest. They used to play this game alot and as always, Toshiro was first to finish with Rika close behind. Rika puffed her cheeks and smiled before she spat hundreds of watermelon seeds at Toshiro, most landing in his head.

"H...hey...quite...it" He shouted through his laughted as Rika refilled and spat again. She soon ran out and looked over to Toshiro, who was smirked his evil smirk, and she began to back away into the tree slowly. She knew what was comming next. Toshiro ran up to her and began spitting his watermelon seeds at her. Rika was laughing really loud when some ended up getting her in the cheek and the ocasional one landed right near her lips, exept the one that actually got in. The two collapsed on the ground panting for air from their laughter and spitting of the watermelon. Toshiro sighed, catching Rika's attention and making her worry slightly.

"Whats wrong Toshi toshi-kun?" He turned to look at Rika before smiling reasuringly making her less worried.

"Nothing Rika, I guess it was a random sigh or a tired sigh" Rika giglged and hugged him around his waist. Toshiro's eyes widened for a second before he gave Rika a hug back and patted her on the head a few times before folding his arms under his head and looking at the clouds. The hug lasted for about two minutes when Rika pulled back and sat next to her best friend for life. They both looked at the lake as it rippled with the calm breeze while the cherry blossoms danced in the breeze and fell gracfully and beautifully on to the sparkling water. They both stood up and walked over to get a closer look at the scene of flowers and water. Rika wondered if Toshiro wanted an even closer look then what he was having at the moment. She patted Toshiro on the back gently and then, to Toshiro's almost none existent surprise, give a rather strong pat, mixed with a small push, knocking him into the water with a yelp, the blue liquid splashing beautifully in the sunsetting sky.

"Why did you do that Rika?!" He shouted when he lifted his head above the water level surrounding him.

"I just thought you wanted a closer look at the water Toshi toshi-k-eeeeek" Rika was pulled into the water by a devilishly grining Toshiro. They were so used to do this everytime they came to the lake. There would always be one that would end up in the lake first, by either falling or being pushed and the second would follow shortly, usually falling. They both semi-glared before seperating from the bank area, with Toshiro walking to the left side of the water and Rika trying to run towards the right side. They looked at each other and grinned before splashing the water everywhere, trying to land enough on the oponent. The battled raged dangerously. Both of them were used to doing this and knew each others weaknessess too well. Toshiro's was that he didn't defend the bottom of his stomach as much as his did his upper body, while Rika's was that she just didn't defend properly at all. The battle lasted for about ten minutes before the participants called a truce for where they were and walked onto the now soaked land of the picnic. They stumbled out of the water and to the towels Rika had brought with incase they ended up in the water and began to dry off as much as they could.

--

All the shinigami were still sat infont of the t.v. with the same show on, laughing whenever Courage was running and screaming about something, when they felt a reitsu burst near the woodsand, knowing exactly who it belonged to, they all turned into shinigami form and headed towards the woods in hope that Toshiro had noticed the reitsu and gotten himself and Rika to safety.

When they arrived at the river, they saw the picnic stuff out and ready but no Toshiro or Rika. They were all worried incase the reitsu had gotton them and hurt them but didn't dwell on in when the heard a branch snap behind them. They all turned round and readied themselves incase it was an enemy.

"Who's there?" Shouted Ichigo. Another branch snapped and all the shinigami braced themselves as the figure slowly emerged from the bushes.

"Rika thank god...wheres Toshiro?" Asked Ukitake scanning the woods said for the tenth division taichou. Rika frowned slightly before answering.

"I'm not sure, he said to wait in the bushes and stay quiet until he came back, why has something happened to him?" She looked at them shake their heads. She smiled before putting her finger to her bottom lip, looking really confused.

"Why are you all dressed like that and carrying those scary swords?" She asked and everybody sweatdropped before thinking of a convincing lie.

"We were...urm...practising our...ninja training yeah thats it ninja training, when we got a call from Toshiro that he didn't feel well all of a sudden and needed us to bring him...urm...his...paracetimol" Lied Ichigo and Rika nodded her head before walking over to the picnic equiptment and packing it all up with a sad look on her face. Renji felt sorry for her. He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder before smiling at her.

"But he asked us if one of use would mind dropping you off home, do you mind if that person is me?" He smiled and Rika nodded as she packed the last item away and picked up her now lighter bag. Renji took the bag and put it on his shoulders.

"I hope Toshi toshi-kun will feel better tommorrow" Everyone nodded and waved her off. When she and Renji were finally out of view, they began to try and track down Hitsugaya's reitsu. They felt it spike slightly and gradually increase like when they were in school that day. They all did a complete 180 turn and began shunpo'ing to Toshiro's aid at the other end of the woods. 'Good thing he told Rika to stay where she did' Thought Ukitake. 'This could turn out like last time'.

--

Toshiro shunpo'ed as fast as he could to the now spiking reitsu. 'Dammit, why does this keep happening?!' That thought kept going through his mind. He stopped once to make sure Rika hadn't tried to follow and was happy when he couldn't sense her close. He gained even more speed on his shunpo and was about to appear to the reitsu, when something came straight at him at a frightning speed. He jumped to the left and just dodged the attack that peirced though the tree behind him. He looked at the offending weapon and then at the owner.

"Ichimaru, why are you here teme!?" Gin looked over with the same sickening smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines, especially in a fight.

"Yare, yare, I jus' came ta visit ya ta see how ya are" His words were a snake inching its way closer and closer to whoever he was talking to, and unfortuantly, that was our little Toshiro. Gin called his zanpuktou back to its original length and held close to him as if it was a battle stance. His smile widened when Toshiro unshelthed his zanpuktou Hyorinmaru and took his battle stance, emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"Now, now Shiro-chan, I'm just 'ere to check somethin' fo' Aiz'n" Gin shelthed his sword, placed it in the hold of his shinigami/espada uniform and looked directly at Toshiro.

"Oyashiro" It came out in a barely audioable whisper but Toshiro heard him cleary enought and now had his eyes locked on Gin without a move from the shady fox shinigami missed. 'Perfect' Gin thought to himself with a larger smile.

"Was it true that she was a murderer?" Toshiro growled at him and gin opened his eyes when he noticed the young Taichou's eyes reshaping into cat-like eyes. The young boy's reitsu spiked with killing intent. Gin had heard from Aizen that this was how it started last time in the real world. He closed his eyes once more while smiling more and more like the fox he was known as and continued to anger the white haired boy before him.

"Well, do you know she was killed by a man who called her 'weak' when she was finally killed?" Toshiro's reistu began to rise with the intent to re-bury gin six feet under ground where no one could ever reach him and maybe drop the teme in hell where he really belonged.

"Well, I'd like ya ta know dat sh-" Gin unshelthed his zanpuktou just in time to block the young Taichou's attack. Gin pushed the small boy back with difficulty until he could stand straight again. Toshiro charged him again. Their swords crashed violently, repeling them from when they were stood. Gin wasn't given much time to think when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He jumped to the left and found a huge gash, bleeding semi-heavily. 'Damn, he's faster then he used to be' Thought Gin with a even larger smile. He pressed his hand on the wound, to stop any further blood loss, when he felt more reitsus heading their way. He looked at the small Taichou who hadn't really noticed. 'So he becomes oblivious to anything that should worry a shinigami' Gin was almost evaluating Toshiro for Aizen-_sama_. Toshiro charged him again, Gin was ready for the one and blocked perfectly. The two clashed swords a good twenty times before the other shinigami arrived.

They watched as Toshiro continuasly (sp?) lashed out at Gin. Each attack getting more violent then the last. Gin was begining to take damage and thought it was the best time for him to make a quick escape. He snapped his fingers and a dimentional rip appeared right behind him.

"Sorry I 'ave ta go lil snowcone Taichou bu' I promise we'll play soon, ja ne" And Gin made a quick jump back to Huceo Mudeos. The shinigami stayed back incase Toshiro would lash out at them like last time. He turned round and faced them slowly. A small breeze blew passed them all as they waited for an attack. Toshiro's eyes slowly reverted back to normal ones before his eye lids covered his eyes and he fell to the ground. Matsumoto ran up to his unconcious body and picked him up carefully.

"Its alright Taichou, I got you now" She whispered into his ear as she ruffled his hair. She looked up to see Ukitake smiling at her.

"Looks like the disease is already weakening" Everyone nodded, at least it meant it would be easier to calm him down now. They looked at each other and began shunpo'ing back to their house. Matsumoto made sure she had a strong hold on him before she began to shunpo aswell.

--

The first thing Matsumoto did when she got in was put her Taichou on the sofa and get a small wet cloth for his head, to null any fever that might try and get him in his sleeping state. Everyone sat down on the other sofa, well those that got their first anyway, and turned the t.v on. They all moaned when they found out that their favorite show was over but began to watch the next show which was 'Takeshi's Castle' (THE WORLD'S MOST AWSOME REAL LIFE SHOW EVER hehe XD) which all of them laughed at when ever someone hurt themselves or got attacked by 'The Emerald Guards'. Matsumoto had nelt down infront of her Taichou and ruffled his hair since they found out they missed their favorite show had smiled when everytime someone laughed, he would frown a bit and then relax his features again.

"Ukitake-Taichou, do you think he'll wake up soon?" She asked, she was missing sitting next to him, and to be honest, the floor had started to get a bit painful to kneel on ten minutes ago. Ukitake looked up from his mug of coffee and glanced at his fellow Shiro before smiling at Matsumoto.

"A few seconds I beleive" Matsumoto turned to her Taichou and smiled when she saw him try to open his eyes but failing miserably. She stopped ruffling his hair and he opened one eye lazily when she poked him on the forehead. He glanced at the finger and then and Matsumoto before sitting up with Matsumoto's help, much to his annoyance. Everyone didn't really pay attention, they knew he was probably trying to remember his last move or something.

"Ne Taichou, are you hungry?" A small nod was her reply. She patted him on the head and ran into the kitchen. Everyone looked away from the t.v when they heard pots and god knows what else crashing together, hitting the floor and smashing before she came back out with a small sandwich with the crusts all cut off, she knew her Taichou hated them. She set the plate down infront of him and waited for him to pick it up. She squealed when he took a tiny bite of it and hugged him tightly. He gasped for the air he was being deprived of and was eventually released when he let out a small cough.

Not long after that episode, everyone was getting ready for dinner when Ukitake groaned loud enough for all the shinigami to here.

"Whats wrong Ukitake-san?" Asked Ichigo as he popped his head round into the kitchen area. He watched the thirtenth divion taichou shuffle through all the couboards.

"Ichigo its a disarter(sp?), we're all out of the ingredients I need to make our dinner tonight with" Ichigo sighed before walking fully into the room.

"If you want, me and Renji can get you the stuff you need to make the food" Ukitake's face lit up as he pulled out a note pad and began scribbling stuff on it. Renji walked into the room. He could do with a walk. He felt bored and maybe they might bump into a hollow or something on the way there or on the way back. Ukitake handed the peice of paper to Ichigo, who Ukitake beleived was the more responcable, and waved them off as they made their way to the shop.

--

"So Ichigo, what do we have to get for Ukitake taichou?" Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand and read out loud:

"2 onions

A carrot

Bag of broccoili

Cranberry sauce

Bag of sweetcorn

Jam rollie pollie

Custard and the biggest pack of sugar we can find"

"Wow he wants quite a bit there, will we be able to get all of that from one store?" Ichigo just shrugged before looking at the note, there was a tiny arrow telling them to turn the paper over.

"And wants us to get loads of sweets that Ukitake-san can give to Toshiro" Renji and Ichigo both chuckled at that. It took about half an hour to arrive at the shop when really it should have only taken about ten. Thats the last time Ichigo lets Renji try and lead them in the right direction. 'we should have brought Toshiro along with us' Ichigo thought when they walked through the push/pull doors. It then took the two five minutes to figure out that they were at the 'out' doors when the 'in' doors were next to them. They got a few giggles from some of the smaller children but didn't mind because they didn't know about it.

"Ok Renji. meet me at the till in five minutes, and thats the place where everyone is lined up" Renji would've punched Ichigo if he hadn't promised Ukitake that he would control his anger. But that didn't mean he couldn't get the strawberry when they got back to the house.

They meet up without one problem and had all the stuff that Ukitake had asked for. They both paid for the food and ended up with three bags in hand. When they got out of the shop, they saw an old road that, with what they coud see, lead back to their home. They walked casually while they chatted and semi argued Renji dropped one of his bags. He picked everything when he saw the bag of sweets for Toshiro fall down a small ditch.

"Ichigo stay here with this stuff, I'm gonna go get the sweets down there" Ichigo sighed but nodded as Renji jumped down the small ditch. He spotted the brightly coloured sweets straight away but when he picked them up, he noticed there was a black bin bag with something sticking out. On closer inspection, he found out that the item hanging out the bag was a hand missing its fingers. He dropped the sweets as he gasped.

Ichigo heard Renji drop the sweets and gasp, so he put his bags down and jumped down to Renji.

"Renji whats the matter?" He looked to where the redhead was pointing and his eyes widened. Ichigo whispered in Renji's ear and soon both of the had hold of the black bin bag before they ripped in off the form inside. Both boys fell back when they saw an eldery lady with all he fingers and toes missing and huge, silver nails sticking out from all over her body. Ichigo picked up the sweets and followed Renji in jumping back up the cliff, collecting the bags and getting the hell away from the ditch and the body.

--

Everyone was relaxing in the living room. Ukitake was reading the paper he had picked up when he last went to the shop, Yumichika was looking at himself in the mirror after Ikkaku told him he had a zit, Ikkaku was sniggering everytime Yumichika paniced about the mysterious zit, Matsumoto was reading one of her Taichou's manga book called 'Ghost in a shell' which was kind of scary in her opinion while Toshiro was sitting back on the sofa drawing a random picture of a sunset scene he had once seen in him dream world with Hyorinmaru in his little doodle book when Ichigo and Renji burst through the door, panting loudly before walking into the living room with the bags in hand. They put the bags down into the kitchen and were about to leave, when Toshiro leaned against the wooden frame of the door with his arms folded infront of his chest.

"You two going to tell me whats wrong?" He asked bluntly.

"N-nothings wrong Toshiro, just tired thats all" But Toshiro didn't look like he brought that exuse.

"Thats bull and you to know that, I'll ask one more time, whats happened?" Both the boys Gulped before telling the tenth divion taichou what they had seen.

--

The next day was a sad day. The school had been closed down due to the discovery of the body belonging to Mion and Shion's grandmother. Everyone was dressed in black and standing around a small gravestone. Mion and Shion were standing with their mother infront of the grave. Toshiro, Rika and Rena were standing behind the family with their heads bowed down in respect. Rika reached out and took hold of Toshiro's hand. Toshiro didn't flinch and excepted Rika holding his hand. The shinigami where standing further back while the Hinamizawa group said their 'goodbye's' to the elderly lady. The weather refelcted how the village felt. The rain pattered softly on the ground and the figures in the rain. It was a few minutes later before the Hinamizawa group turned round and walked over to the shinigami. Rika kept hold of Toshiro's hand until Rika had to get her door unlocked. The gang walked into Rika's house and sat down in the small room around Rika's glass table. The two youngest of the group went into the kitchen to get everyone some drinks, leavng the rest of them to try and talk to eachother.

"Hey guys, at least now you know that you grandmother is in a better place now" said Ukitake as a way to comfort the twins. Both looked up to him with true smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I guess you right Ukitake-san" Everyone smiled and soon everyone was talking happily about what the twins grandmother was like and how she was probably smiling down at them at how brave they are for not crying anymore.

The two missing members came back in with loads of hot chocolates and some mashmellows at the side of the trays. Everyone thanked them for the drinks and all drank that quick fast.

The rest of the time spent at Rika's house was spent with laughter and smiles from everyone. Time passed fast when the twins looked at their watches. They thanked Rika and Toshiro for Helping them and everyone else for being there before they left. Not long after, it was time for the shinigami to get going aswell.

"Hey Rika, do you wont to come and stay with us tonight?" Asked Toshiro, to Rika's surprise. She agreed, got her sleeping stuff and followed the remaining gang members to the house. They said goodbye'S to Rena before going inside. It was decided that Rika would stay in with Toshiro and Matsumoto for the night, which didn't bother her in the slightest. Toshiro got out a futon for her and set it up while Rika got herself ready for bed.

Everyone said their goodnights before going to their rooms for a well deserved sleep. In was early, two o'clock in the morning to be exact, when Toshiro was woken up be a crying Rika.

"T-Toshi-toshi kun hic c-can I sl-sleep in with you phiclease?" Toshiro lifted up the sheet and skotted over to the other side of the bed. Rika smiled before climbing into his bed and cuddled up to him and falling back into a deep sleep.

Matsumoto had woken up at about 3, for an unknown reason, and saw that Rika had gone into her Taichou's bed and fallen asleep. She giggled before closing her eyes and falling to sleep once again.

--

**The end of chapter 6**

**Awww Rika and Toshiro get along so well don't you think? Anyway, how you guys like the story and sorry about the computer thing but it should be sorted soon. see you later and keep on reading 'coz I think U'm going to be going into more detail in the next chapter or so.**

**Lilbeth326: Whoa, my sixth chapter, im so proud with my self (pats back)**

**Matsumoto: Hey Beth**

**Lilbeth326: Whats wrong Matsumoto?**

**Matsumoto: I lost Taichou on the way into your house (pouts)**

**Lilbeth326: Don't worry, we'll find him later, but first, lets watch that film 'Pan's Labarinth'**

**Matsumoto: Yoshi, I'll go get the popcorn**

**Lilbeth326: Ok dont be too long 'coz its about to start, see you later everyone**

**Matsumoto: Bye bye**

**THE END XDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was talking to one of my mates on bebo and i told him about this story and when i told him what i'd planned, he said to me 'Wouldn't it be funny if they had a snowball fight' so this isn't part of the story but i thought it would be funny to add...Plus it had also snowed today and we got to leace school really early cause it almost turned intoa small storm! hehe**

**Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live-a...START-O!**

-------------------------------

Matsumoto woke up at the small pushing on her back and opened her blurry eyes to see a smiling Ukitake. She rubbed her eyes before smiling and sitting up lightly.

"Come on Matsumoto, get changed quickly" He said as he handed her a long sleeved jumper, trousers, big black boots along with a large jacket and scarf with a pair of pink earmuffs. She took them from him and looked at them as if she was imagining them. She looked up to Ukitake and he smiled back.

"Come on, its snowing outside" And then he left the room. Matsumoto literally jumped out of her bed and ran over to the window and gasped at how much snow there was. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in a high ponytail and ran down the hall way and fell head first down the stairs. Once she got up and rubbed her head a few times, she ran into the kitchen and found everybody in there eating peices of toast. Ichigo was now wearing a black and blue jacket, with a black top underneath and black shoes, and black trousers with orange gloves and orange scarf that matched his hair perfectly. Renji was wearing a pitch black trousers and jacket, with a red top underneath, and deep blue, almost black, trainers. He was also wearing a red and white stripped scarf with red gloves and a bright red hat that almost camoflaged with his hair. Ikkaku was wearing a white top, underneath a huge yellow jacket and a pair of black trousers, with a red scarf and white gloves. Yunichika was wearing pretty much the same clothes but he had made damn sure that they were colour co-ordinated unlike the fashion dead Ikkaku. And when Matsumoto saw her taichou she couldn't resist running behind him and crashing his head inbetween her breasts. Toshiro was wearing a long sleeved white top and black trousers, with a grey scarf and a pair of gloves that has a small panda in the center and grey and white shoes. Toshiro choked on the peice of toast that he had to his lips and on lack of oxygen. Ukitake walked back it the room and smiled at the two before going over and helped his fellow shiro out of a second death.

Once free, the doorbell ran. Toshiro was first out the room as Matsumoto chased him. He opened the door to see Rika, wearing a pink top under a huge blue jacket with blue trousers and little blue earmuffs, red scarf and blue mittins. Mion, wearing a dark green jacket with a black scarf and deep blue jeans and yellow gloves. Shion, who was wearing a bright white jacket with a pink top underneath and a demin skirt with black tights on underneath with a pink scarf, complaining about the fact that her legs where cold.

"Ohayo Toshi Toshi-kun, can you come outside, Nippa?" Asked Rika sweetly, over the twins who were now rolling around on the floor outside the door, attracting attention from Matsumoto and Ichigo. They looked out the door and stood next to Toshiro as the sisters fell down the path and in the center of the road, still fighting away. Toshiro just stared at the twins arguing for a moment before he sighed and nodded as he picked up a grey jacket that Ukitake had brought him and put it on as he walked out the door. Matsumoto and Ichigo smiled before running out the door aswell. Not long after that, Ikkaku and Yumichika were running out sortly followed by the dimwitted Renji who had thought that everyone had just gone to the toilet...At the same time?. Everyone walked over to the twins and Rika quickly rolled up a small snowball before lightly throwing it at the two girls, who instantly stopped their small fight and stood both smiling with cheeky grins. They all heard foot prints being made in the snow behind them and all turned around to see Rena run straight at them. Well to be more specific, Toshiro. She quickly picked him up and began turning around and running back to her house, but a quick leg out caught her as she fell and he managed to land on his feet without a problem. Rika walked over to Rena and helped her up.

"Ne, do wanna have a snowball fight?" She asked and everyone nodded. Not too long after, everyone was paired off and behind a pile of snow. Toshiro and Rika were together, Matsumoto went with Rena, Ichigo went with Shion, Renji had gone with Mion and Ikkaku and Yumichika were together. Everyone got their ammo ready when Matsumoto, Ichigo and Renji had a thought. Snow/ice was Toshiro's zanpaktou, that couldn't be a good sign. Mion counted down for ten and soon the snowballs were flying around the place. At one point, Toshiro, Rika, Rena and Mion had jumped up from their safety spot and had disapeared behind on of the trees not too far away and had continued throwing hundreds of snowballs at everyone. Everyone quickly changed positions so that everyone was scattered all around the place.

"Hey Matsumoto, Incomming" Shouted Ichigo as he threw a huge snowball at Matsumoto. She looked up and jumped to the left as the snowball crashed to the ground. Matsumoto glared over to Ichigo before getting a huge snowball ready and running after the carrot top. They both chased until Ichigo ran past a group of trees and stopped, causing Matsumoto to run straight into him and fell on the ground.

"Hey what are yo-" Matsumoto never finished as she looked to where Ichigo was staring and saw Rika's scarf lying on untouched the snow. They walked abit closer and saw Toshiro's gloves, scarf and grey jacket lying on snow, along with Rena's hat and Mion's huge dark green jacket lying just near. Ichigo and Matsumoto took five more steps into the group of trees and began to search for the now missing four.

That was, until, the clouds covered up the bright winter sun and a tree russled in no wind. They both turned around and looked up to see four shadded figures looking down at them, one holding something huge on its shoulder. the clouds allowed some sun to break free and Matsumoto and Ichigo gasped when they saw Mion, Rena, Rika and Toshiro all standing up in the tree, and Toshiro holding onto what looked like a huge bazuka. Mion and Toshiro smirked before the trigger was pulled and snow headed straight for Matsumoto and Ichigo at a pace they would have never been able to beat. The snow crashed down and after a few seconds, Matsumoto opened her eyes again to see that she was now burried in snow up to her chest and Ichigo was burried up to his chin.

The four figures in the tree jumped down and walked over to them, the bazuka balanced carefully on Toshiro's left shoulder and supported by his left hand. All four just stood there as they watched Matsumoto and Ichigo begin to struggle out of the snow but failing terribly. The sound of snowballs from outside of the woods stopped and laughter was heard. The snowball war was over.

"Want some help out?" Said Mion as she smiled at the cheekily and soon the two were being un-burried from the huge amount of snow. Once free, they watched as all four ran over to their stuff and put whatever they had taken off, on. Matsumoto smiled at Ichigo before rolling up a snowball and aiming it at Toshiro's butt. But before she could even think about throwing the snowball, a small warning was heard from said boy.

"Don't even think about it or you'll find yourself under fifteen feet of snow" Matsumoto threw the snowball at an unsespecting Ichigo, which got him straight in the mouth, as Toshiro stood up and glared at her. Rena and Mion soon stood up, soon followed by Rika, and they all headed outside the woods to see everyone else lying on the floor, covered in snow and shivering. They all looked up and smiled at the six comming back before getting up and heading towards the center of the street. There everyone thanked eachother for the awsome snowball fight and walked off the their homes to get a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

------------------------------------------------

**Its kinda really short i know but i wanted to get started on the next chapter so your just going to have to be happy that i did it hehe. Thanks for reading, please R&R and i'll upload as much as i can but i got told im defently going to be getting a new computer soon so than i can upload all the time...Ja ne**

**THEN END**

**XDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and I had a fixed computer when the last chapters were uploaded but I kind of crashed will running so many things on it and uploading things for , , my piczo and bebo so sorry bout that but I will get it re-fixed soon if thats ok with you hehe, please keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Let chapter 8...BEGIN!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok class, today is physical education so make sure you don't just sit there like the lazy bums from other towns" Called the sensei. All the small children cheered things like 'our village is the best' and 'screw other villages'. The sensei didn't mind all that much as she went in doors to mark the younger student's test papers from yesterday, which she hadn't finished. The newly formed group walked out in their P.E outfits and meet up behind the school building. None of them new what to do for P.E. Until an idea popped into Mion's mind.

"Hey everyone lets play that game 'Bug in a lanturn' we used to play, now we have fair teams" Everyone nodded execpt for the crew who had never been in this village before. Toshiro looked over to Mion and Shion before calling the boys over near the collection of sports equiptment.

The boy's:

"Ok this is how the game works, each team is a girl boy thing. The aim of the game, for us, is to make sure none of the girls can catch us before P.E class is over and your team mates can free you if they tap you once your caught, got it?" Everyone other then Ichigo nodded.

"Does that mean you were against all the girls with no team?". Toshiro looked at Ichigo and nodded, making the boys howl in laughter.

"But what makes you think they actually caught me?" He said with a smirk. Everyone gulped before getting out of the cirlce they were in and waited for the girls to shout 'Get zapping'.

The girl's:

Shion finished drawing a lanturn on the ground before smiling over to her sister, who had just finished explaining the game rules to Matsumoto. Mion smiled back and turned back to Matsumoto.

"Ok Matsumoto you understand what to do now don't you?" Matsumoto nodded, and the girls smiled.

"Ok this is who must go after who, Shion is going after Ichigo-kun, I'm going after Renji-kun, Rena has to go for Ikkaku because Ikkaku is a dumb ass*sniggers from the girls* Rika's going after Yumichika and Matsumoto, you go after the speedy devil Toshiro" everyone nodded and put their hand in the centre of their circle.

"One, two three...GET ZAPPING" All the boys looked up as a wave of girls charged them. Each boy seperated from the crew and went in different directions.

Shion and Ichigo:

'Damn she fast' Though Ichigo as he turned another corner. 'Oh shit, a dead end' Ichigo looked round in a frank nature until he knew someone up there liked him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hole in the fence that lead to where the game started. He heard Shion at the end of the small alley and jumped straight through the hole. He stood up as soon as he got through and continued running

As Ichigo was running, he saw Toshiro run in to opposite direction. And then he figured out why. Matsumoto was charging straight at him. 'Kuso...kusokusokusokuso'

"KKKKKUUUUUUUSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Matsumoto knocked him to the ground in one violent crash. And to make matters worse, Shion caught up. She laughed at Ichigo and thanked Matsumoto and watched the Fukutaichou run after her little Taichou.

"Well, looks like I caught you" She pulled out a piece of rope and a gag and five seconds later...

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Screamed Ichigo as shion got the gag ready.

"What, didn't Toshiro tell you what happens when you get caught, ahh well now you know" She put the gag over his mouth, silencing him before she dragged him across the dirt until they arrived at the 'Lanturn' drawn for the ocassion. She dropped him off and stood infront of him.

"Looks like i'm the first person to catch someone, guess I have to wait till someone else gets caught before i can swap with them and continue catching" She sighed before sitting down next to Ichigo.

Mion and Renji:

Renji hid behind the wall. 'She's not going to find me, she's not going to find me she's not-'

"There you are Renji, I've been looking for you everywhere" Renji gulped before slowly turning round. Mion was wearing the most evil smile he had ever seen on a girl before she pulled out a piece of rope and tugged on both sides until the string was tight in her hand. Renji gulped again and next thing he knew, she had launched herself at him while getting the rope ready.

"DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIITTTTT" The next thing he saw was a gagged Ichigo and the twin sisters smiling down at them. Mion slapped Shion's hand and Shion took off, leaving Mion to smirk evily. 'We are dead' Thought the two in unison

Rika and Yumichika:

"Yumichika, you know your meant to run away don't you?" Questioned Rika as she watched Yumichika pull out his mirror and began to check how he looked before sighing and putting down his mirror to talk.

"To be honest Rika, I didn't really want to take part, so if you want, you can catch me" Rika smiled before nodded and taking Yumichika's hand and lead him to the lanturn.

Two minutes later, Yumichika sweat dropped when he saw the two captured boys, who looked like they had had a been taken hotsage or something, and held in his laughter. Rika slapped Mion's hand before Mion ran off to help everyone else. Rika smiled sweetly before pulling out a pack of hair bands and plenty of make-up for about twenty or thirty grown up rich girls playing dress up. 'Dammit' thought everyone

Rena and Ikkaku:

"Man Ikkaku, your really fast" Huffed Rena as she tried to catch up to the baldy. Ikkaku just smiled as he continued to run, all the while he could hear Ichigo suddenly shout out. Ikkaku stopped and turned the direction opposite from the shout. Until he heard Renji shout out too, from the direction he was heading to. He saw a short cut and ran in to it. Where he found himself at a dead end.

"Oh no, maybe she won't-" He whispered until he saw Rena run straight up to him. She pounced onto him, pining him to the ground. He soon had Shion and Mion sitting on top of him while Rena got the rope sorted.

"You three are nuts, this is cruel and unusual!" He shouted as loud as he could. Mion and Rena laughed while Shion just tightened the ropes and smiled.

"You bet, Toshiro sure got some got running skills from this game" She laughed and picked Ikkaku(God she is so strong, i'd love to be that strong but Rika is still the coolest hehe) and put him over her shoulder before taking him over to the other captured boys.

When they got back, everyone, including Ikkaku behind his gag, burst into laughter. Yumichika was just sitting there, looking into his mirror and complaining about his hair (nothing new there hehe) while Ichigo and Renji were wearing blusher and lip stick all over their faces. Rika stood, proud of her 'work', smiling widely.

"Well, looks like Toshiro is left, wonder if he can escape all of us again?" Joked mion. The girls giggled before looking over to the sheds.

"Shall we get moving, we haven't got long till this lesson ends?" The girls nodded and ran towards the sheds, leaving the boys to try to beg Yumichika to free them, but all said boy/man/girl did was continue to look into his mirror and blank the other boys out completely. They had brought it on theirselves anyway.

Matsumoto and Toshiro:

"T-Taichou, slow down so I can catch you please?!?" Toshiro turned round and smirked. Then his eyes widened. All the othe girls had caught up with them meaning only one thing. His team were completely usless against girls. He turned a sharp corner and saw something that made him smile. He saw the two first caught boys with make-up all over their face and Ikkaku wearing a bright blue wig. They saw him and began trying to get him to untie them. He took a step forward before jumping back as Matsumoto came crashing by from the left, skidding across the ground.

He backed up into the center of all the sheds, waiting to see which direction the girls would come out of this time. A giggle was heard. He faced to the left. Nothing. Right. Nothing. Behind and infront. Nothing.

The boys watched in wait as the girls continued to try and confused him by laughing from all different directions. Although, all of Toshiro's spinning round trying to find them was making Renji feel really sick. Then there was a scurry of feet. Now, even Yumichika was trying to figure out were the hell they had all disappeared to.

Suddenly, all the girls charged from behind every shed straight at the small snow maker (I think that is such a cute nickname for him hehe XD). All the boys on the side line panicked. 'There was no way he could escape from those girls now' They all thought in unison. All Toshiro did was smirk before jumping high in the air, landing on Matsumoto's head for a breif second before launching himself onto the top of the highest shed.

Matsumoto rubbed the top of her head. It didn't hurt, because he was so light, it just felt a tiny bit heavy at the moment. He smirked down at them. He knew none of the girls could climb this shed. Not even mion, the toughest of the group of girls could do it. He did a lazy salut before jumping into a tree and sitting back on the thick, high trunk. Two seconds later...

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell sounded and the girls all sighed in defeat. Toshiro jumped down graciously before begining to walk over to the changing rooms. Matsumoto followed in hot suit before having to seperate to go into the girls changing rooms. Most of the other girls began chatting as they too walked over to get changed, leaving Rika the job of untying all the boys from their 'capture' and letting them run into the changing rooms.

When the boys arrived into the changing room, Toshiro was nowhere to be found. His stuff was tidily put away in his locker and it looked asthough he had left to go home. All the boys hurried to get ready so they didn't get lost on the way home. Not that they couldn't figure it out on his own, not that at all. It was just the fact that they were lazy and a complete group of dumbasses. Ichigo looked down after he finished putting his P.E. kit away to see a small, beaten down locker just next to Toshiro's.

"Yo Ichigo, you comming or what?" Shouted Renji from the other side of ther room. He looked up at him and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, yeah, i'll catch up in a minute, there's something I need to quickly do" Renji just looked at him confused before they all disappeared out the door, leaving the carrot top alone.

He turned his attention back to the battered locker. He squinted to read the tattered name plate in the center. 'Satoko'. Who the hell was that? Did Toshiro know him or something?. Ichigo knocked lightly on the locker, which its door fell open with a loud CREAK. A single item was inside. A large, wooden baseball bat sat happily against the wall of the locker. Ichigo reached in slowly and picked it out. He was surprised he didn't get any splinters in his hand, the way the baseball bat looked. He had a small idea.

He walked out casually to the tennis court, carrying the bat in his left hand with ease. He walked up to the tennis ball launcher and set the machine to start in 10 seconds. He ran back to the center and was just in time to make the first shot. He smacked the bat straight in line with the ball. It was as if it was on fire. The ball went straight through the plastic net and down the hill. This pattern conitued for 10 minutes until Ichigo's left arm ached like hell. He then had the problem of trying to find his own way back home.

----------------------------------------------------

Once he arrived home, he ran up to his shared room with renji and put down the bat behind his pile of clothes before running downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of the food was delicious. He walked into the living room to see everyone but Matsumoto and Toshiro sitting down and watching 'Spoungebob Squarepants' and laughing as patrick got hit in the head with a coconut. Ikkaku looked up to see Ichigo standing at the door.

"Yo Ichigo, where you been?" He Shouted, catching everyone's attention and all of them looked at the carrot top. Ichigo scratched the back of his head cheekily as he thought of an excuse.

"Well, i thought i'd left something in my locker so i ended up going through and realising that it was in my pocket and when i got out i had no idea where to go" He ended smiling and everyone smiled at him before a stomach rumbled extremely loud. They all stared at Ichigo, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't me" was all he said as he got himself in the seat. Everyone quickly turned around and stared at Ikkaku, who did the same as Ichigo. But before they could even stare at the next person, Matsumoto poped her head around the corner of the kitchen door, her huge smile on her face.

"Dinners ready" Was all she said before returning to the kitchen. Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku stared at eachother before standing up and rushing towards the kitchen, followed by Ukitake and Yumichika. The first three boys, who got into the kitchen, began drooling when they saw all the food on the table. There was six plates full of stir fry foods. The three boys thanked Matsumoto and Toshiro and dug into the food as fast as they could while Yumichika walked into the kitchen and said that that was the most discrasful way to eat your meal but thanked the two who made it and sat down and also began to eat. When Ukitake walked in, he noticed that there were only six plates. He looked over to Toshiro to see him putting away the last of the pots and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Toshiro, aren't you going to eat?" He asked from his standing position at the kitchen door and Toshiro turned his head as he put on his shoes as fast as possible.

"Already ate, got to go with Rika to see Ireine-san(how they spent it on wiki hehe XD)" He said as finished slipping his shoe on.

"Ireine?" He mimicked as Toshiro opened the gate and took a quick look back.

"Local doctor, Rika got a message from him" And then he was out the door and out of sight. Ukitake just stared at the door and then over to Matsumoto, who shrugged her shoulders with a long peice of noodle hanging from the corner of her mouth. Ukitake smiled and soon sat down and began to eat with everyone else

--------------------------------------------------

Toshiro ran as fast as he could in dark night sky until he reached Rika's home. He knocked lightly on the door and tried to catch his breath as much as he could until Rika arrived at the door with worry etched on her features. Rika smiled lightly at her best friend for life trying to catch his breath and patted him on the back. After a few moments, he felt his breathing pattern go back to normal and looked over to Rika.

"Whats wrong Rika?" Rika looked at Toshiro before pulling out her mobile and flicked through until she found her miss calls. She opened it up and put it on loud speaker so Toshiro could here it.

"You have one missed call...message says..." Said the automated female voice on the phone before a click was heard on the phone and the voice changed into that of a man's in a huge panic, along with lots of running and shifting in the background.

"Rika, Rika please pi-" And then it went silent. Both of them looked at eachother before Rika slipped her mobile back into pocket of her small jacket. Rika then leaned behind the door and picked up a set of keys. Toshiro nodded and soon both of them were running towards the doctors.

Once they arrived, all the lights in the building were turned out and the front door was wide open. The two youngest of the group looked at the building for any signs of life. Nothing. But it made no sense on why the door was wide open. They couldn't have left, the doctors didn't close for another hour or so. So why did it look so...Dead?. They both a step forward until a branch snapped behind them. Both of them jumped and turned around to see Matsumoto, Ichigo and Renji come out from the woods. Rika sighed as the three ran up to them where as Toshiro folded his arms and frowned at them.

"What do you three want?" He said and Matsumoto winked as she came to a jumping stop.

"We finished dinner, got bored so we came to find you...Why are you outside a haunted house?" She ended in a confused look as she stared at the building they were all stood infront of. Rika smiled at Matsumoto and shook her head lightly.

"Thats the doctors Matsumoto-chan, but somethings not right so we were going to check it out, do you want to come, nippa?" All three of the new commers nodded and soon the five of them were on their way inside, with Toshiro and Rika in the lead. Once inside the building, they saw glass all over the floor from the many cabnets and tables in the waiting room. Everyone stared at the mess and then over to the many doors of the small hopital. Toshiro and Rika looked at eachother before walking over to the two seperate counters and jumping onto of them and looking over the side.

Nothing there.

Renji and Ichigo looked each other before looking over to Matsumoto and walking up to the rows of doors. Matsumoto stood at the first one on the right and Ichigo stood on the front one of the left row and Renji stood at the second of the right. Rika and Toshiro jumped back down and stood at the door of the second on the left. Rika quietly counted down from three and once on the number one, everybody swung the doors wide open and ran inside. Nothing but scattered papers and more broken glass. They walked back out and moved up to the next two doors on either side and waited for Rika to reach one before swinging the next doors open. Nothing but the same as the last one. Everyone got ready at the next set of doors, when the sound of rustling came from the room right at the end of the hall. Toshiro slowly and quietly walked up to the door and counted down to three before bursting the door open. He saw the window wide open, a small breeze blowing the purple curtains around, and the desk basically ripped apart. He looked down on the floor, but instantly regretted it.

There, lying in a heap of blood, was the person they had come here to see. Dr. Ireine. His eyes widened as he took a step back and made sure Rika couldn't get to the door and pulled her towards one of the hospital phones and dialed the police. Ichigo and Renji wondered what he had seen and looked through the door. Only to see the dead body lying there with scratch marks all over his throat and blood everywhere. They both felt like gagging so slammed the door shut and ran out of the hospital to throw up anything they could. Matsumoto just stared at the two running and then over to her taichou, who had just put the phone down, and walked over to him and Rika.

"Toshi Toshi-kun, whats happened?" Toshiro took a deep breath before looking over to Matsumoto and then back to Rika.

"Its Ireine, he's struck level five" Was all he said as Rika's eyes widened and she looked over to the door that had just been slammed shut. She looked out the window to see the flashing lights of the police force before the last three walked out of the building. As Matsumoto headed out the door, something caught her eye. She looked at one of the semi smashed table to see a folder stuffed full of papers, labelled 'The Disease'. Matsumoto looked over to her Taichou, to see him dodge the officer trying to pat him on the head and Rika and the officer smile and laugh, so she quickly put the folder under her shirt and walked out the door without a bit of worry and over to Renji and Ichigo, who had managed to actually throw something up.

"Are you two ok?" She asked and both boys nodded before Toshiro and Rika came walking over, the police running off into the hospital to collect and test the body for any hints on how he caught it so fast. Rika didn't look too happy and Toshiro just stared at the two boys still leaning over the ground incase they needed to gag again. Rika realised she wasn't smiling and smiled lightly.

"Ne, we should head home and let them do what needs to be done" Everybody nodded and were soon on their way to Rika's. The four had insisted that Rika stay with them again but she said she needed to sort out her house and sleep at home tonight. They all waved goodbye to Rika and began walking back, Ichigo walking with Renji and Matsumoto walking with her chibi Taichou.

Renji looked over to Ichigo and then infront of the two and then stared up into the sky.

"Ichigo, what the hell do you think happened to that man?" Ichigo looked towards his red headed mate before shrugging his shoulders and looked over to Toshiro.

"Who knows, but Toshiro seemed at bit freaked when he saw the body"

"Well what do you expect, he knew the guy and was the first to find him" Ichigo nodded and looked as they neared the house.

Matsumoto had tried to talk to her Taichou but all he did was either nod or shake his head, which Matsumoto didn't think was a good sign. The first thing that they did when they got in was take their shoes off and put on a pair of warm slippers. Matsumoto watched as her Taichou disapeared upstairs to go to bed and walked into the living room, folder in hand.

"Hey Ukitake taichou, i found this, it talks about the disease" Ukitake looked up from his newspaper and nodded before Matsumoto took a seat next to him and handed him the folder. Ukitake flipped through onto the first page and soon both of them were reading the text together.

_I have been working on a special Disease that some name the 'Hinamizawa Disease'. It is said by people of the village that if you have anyone in your main family born from Hinamizawa, and you are yonger then them e.g your grandmother, you will also have the hinamizawa disease in your genetics. People also say that the Disease is known to have five stages. This is a breif run down on each stage:_

_Stage One-Nothing is wrong with you and you show no symptoms of the, or any Disease._

_Stage Two-Tend to have bad tempors, like those of a teenager, but nothing that would signal panic or worry in others around you._

_Stage Three-The person has moments of slight hate and anger, where they act like something completely different to what they are, but never hurts those around them but instead depends to head away from any life and disapear for a few hours._

_Stage Four-The person has extreme moments of hate and anger, where its like something possess them, and usually attacks the first person in sight no matter how important they are to said person._

_Stage Five-When the person reaches stage five, it completely destroys there mind and body and without knowing, they begin to kill themselves by clawing at their necks and cutting important veins._

_I was able to come across this data thanks to a small group of children from the village. Small blood samples were taken from each child and from the blood samples, me and my college Takano Miyo have been able to calculate what level each child had already reached._

Matsumoto and Ukitake looked away from the paper once they had finished and flipped over to the next page to see a picture of Mion standing in a pair of deep blue shorts and her hair in two side ponytails with a yellow top on, smiling at the camera, a small bike held firmly in place by her hands. They looked down at the infomation supplied.

_Name: Mion_

_Age: 11_

_Mother: Mitsuki(Made up hehe)_

_Father:Takeo(also made up hehe)_

_Blood type: O_

_Level reached: Stage two._

Matsumoto and Ukitake flipped over to the next page to see a picture of Shion with a small black skirt and a dark pink top on, her hair down with a small black flower clip in her hair, a huge bunch of flowers in her hands as she smiled up into to the camera.

_Name: Shion_

_Age: 11_

_Mother: Mitsuki_

_Father: Takeo_

_Blood type: O_

_Level reached: Stage one_

Matsumoto blinked. They were at different levels? But they were identical twins. They shared the same DNA. So how was it that Mion was further through the stages then her sister Shion? Ukitake smiled up to Matsumoto and then turned over the page to see a picture of Rena with her same hair style, wearing a pink and purple cherry blossom Kimono with small pink sandels and holding a huge amount of cotton candy on a stick, waving her arm about at the camera as she smiled sweetly.

_Name: Rena_

_Age: 9_

_Mother: Chicori (Made up hehe)_

_Father: Kaito (Also made up hehe)_

_Blood type: B_

_Level reached: Stage two._

They flicked through to the next page again to see a picture of Rika really small and wearing a red skirt with a black top and red tie and small bunnie ears and tail, along with a pair of bright white bunnie slippers, jumping up and towards the camera, as if she wanted to give it, or the person holding it, a huge hug.

_Name: Rika_

_Age: 6_

_Mother: Shia (Made up hehe)_

_Father: Shayron (Also made up hehe)_

_Blood type: A_

_Level reached: Stage one_

Both shinigami smiled at Rika's cute photo and turned the page again and the picture that Matsumoto and Ukitake saw next almost made her squeal at the top of her lungs, although she had had to learn how to control her squeals, sort of, to not annoy her taichou so much(But that still doesn't work hehe XD) It was a picture of her taichou, super small, sitting on a cherry blossom branch, wearing a pair of black trousers and a bright white shirt along with black shoes, sitting with his legs crossed and a comic in his lap, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Both shinigami smiled at the photo and looked down to the infomation.

_Name: Toshiro_

_Age: 6_

_Mother:Lily (Made up hehe)_

_Father: Aarron (Also made up hehe)_

_Blood type: AB_

_Level reached: Stage three_

Both looked at the writting as if there was some sort of mistake. So they were saying he was the most at risk of killing himself without knowing? But none of the others ever talked about him ever being like that. Was it just a mistake at the blood test or something? Or was it that he was good at controlling it?

Well, all that mattered was that the illness was dying down again and soon they would be able to travel back to Soul Society and go back to the way things were. Ukitake turned to the next page to see that the remainder of the information had been ripped out of the folder and taken to where ever. Ukitake sighed before closing the folder and putting down beside him.

"Matsumoto, where did you find this?" He asked before taking a sip of his huge cup of coffee. Matsumoto made sure her taichou couldn't hear her and leaned in to whisper in the ill Taichou's ear.

"Well, we followed Taichou's reitsu before we found him and Rika outside the hospital that looked abandoned so we all went inside and began to search for that doctor guy but we couldn't until something fell over in one of the rooms and Taichou went to open it and found the doctor dead on the floor with the window wide open so he called the police and as we walked out i found it resting on the smashed coffee table in the waiting room" After she finished she breathed back all the air she deprived herself of while explaining and went into the kitchen to get a drink, where Ichigo soon walked in to get a small snack.

"You ok Matsumoto?" Matsumoto looked over her shoulder to Ichigo as she turned the taps round so water could be mixed with the juice and smiled before she nodded and Ichigo smiled back as she turned off the water and was just about to take a small sip, when she heard something fall over upstairs. She looked at Ichigo, who was looking up to the ceiling, trying to figure out what had happened. Matsumoto left her drink on the side and ran upstairs, shortly followed by the ever dumb carrot top and into her and her Taichou's room to see the window wide open and the wooden chair now leaning on the ground. Matsumoto picked up the chair and placed it back into its original position before looking out the window and down to the ground. Did her Taichou just manage to jump out of a window so far up from the ground and walk off in that time? Ichigo looked down at the ground and asked himself the exact same question, minus the taichou part. Matsumoto sighed before she closed her eyes and began to track down his reitsu. She soon detected it five minutes from the house in the center of the woods. She pulled on a warm jacket and tied it up tight, along with Ichigo who quickly ran into his shared room with Renji and pulled out a random jacket, before sneeking downstairs and out of the front door before anyone else could notice.

They both ran as fast as they could towards the chibi taichou's reitsu until both of them could just made a blob of white sitting ontop of the railing near the waterfall, but slowed down once they noticed that he was with someone. On closer inspection, that person was none other then little Rika. Matsumoto sealed back her reitsu and forced as much of Ichigo's she could so neither of them could be noticed by the taichou. There wasn't much movement from the two but then was defently plenty of talking and smiling from Rika before Toshiro turned around and swung his legs out before he jumped off and stepped back lightly as he waved goodbye to Rika, who was now getting off the railing and waved lightly back, before running back in the direction of the house, leaving Rika to stand alone while looking over the railing. Rika sighed deeply before turning around and looking right where they were hidden.

"You can come out now" She said. But her voice sounded...Strange. It sounded like what had happened to her taichou the first night in the human world. Matsumoto and Ichigo came out of their hiding place before walking over to the small girl, who had turned back to the railing to stare up at the star lit sky. Matsumoto was a bit worried. She was acting like how here Taichou had.

"Its not right" She said. What wasn't right? Thought both Ichigo and Matsumoto. As if she read their mind, she kicked her foot lightly into the ground.

"It was never meant to happen like this...Too many people have been brought into this" What the hell was she going on about?

"The shards are cracking and one day there going to smash and it's the end for everyone" Rika said quietly before shaking her head from left to right three times and then looking behind her and smiling at the two who looked like they were going to die of shock.

"Are you two ok, you look like you've seen a ghost? Nippa" Matsumoto and Ichigo only nodded before Rika waved goodbye and headed towards her house. Ichigo stared until she was gone before turning to look to Matsumoto, who had just walked over to the railings and was leaning over them.

"Matsumoto, what just happened?" He asked and Matsumoto looked at him. She might as well tell him what she has discovered.

"Taichou's not the only one who suffers from the disease...Everyone born in this village suffers from it"

----------------------------------

**Sorry it to so long to write but i was writting other stories which will be uploaded as so as possible but until then...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and I had a fixed computer when the last chapters were uploaded but I kind of crashed will running so many things on it and uploading things for , , my piczo and bebo so sorry bout that but I will get it re-fixed soon if thats ok with you hehe, please keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Let chapter 9...BEGIN!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo's eyes widened. There was no way in hell that the Whole village can have the same disease they had seen in Toshiro not too long ago. Matsumoto looked over to where Rika and Toshiro had been standing once again and admired the seanery around. Ichigo shook his head and walked over until he was standing next to Matsumoto.

Both smiled when the noticed a tuff of white heading back towards the house but gasped when they saw him jump up high, land on the tree brach near the room and then jumped through the window. They both decided that it was also time to head back home again. Matsumoto kicked off the railing and began walking away, when Ichigo was sure that he saw a group of men standing behind one of te bushes, but shook him head. Why would there be grown men hiding in a bush outside their home?

----------------------------------

Both shinigami snuck carefully back into the house and took their shoes off silently. They walked into the living room, only to see it empty. They walked into the kitchen, where Ichigo caught a glimpse of the cloak. '_well that makes sense seeing as it 1 O'clock in the morning_' He poked Matsumoto in the shoulder and then pointed at the cloak. Matsumoto smiled and nodded before she turned around and began to head upstairs, shortly followed by the carrot top and both said goodnight before going into their shared rooms for some sleep.

Matsumoto snuck quietly into her room and glanced over to her taichou's bed. Good. He's asleep. She thought before quickly getting into her yukata and getting all snug in her bed. The house was deadly quiet and that made Matsumoto even more sleepy. She closed her eyes and slowly began to drift off.

Until something in the room crashed to the ground. Her eyes shoot open as she looked around the room until she noticed that Toshiro's bed was empty. She leaned up lightly and looked on the floor to see Toshiro on the floor, his blanket still wrapped round him, still asleep. She smiled at him and turned around to look at the clock. '_7:30 a.m_' Matsumoto closed her eyes for a moment at the thought that she had to go to that school again for the day. She groaned lightly in dispear before throwing her face into her pillow. She was going to get another hours sleep even if it killed her. Next thing she knew, she was gone back to her dream world.

After a while, she opened her eyes again and noticed a few things. One, the light outside was much brighter. Two it seemed alot hotter in the room and three, Toshiro wasn't in the room. She sat up slightly and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sun was high in the sky. Which ment one thing. She was late for school.

Matsumoto leaped from her bed, picked up her usual outfit and rushed to get dressed. She was running down the strairs with a hairbrush in one hand, trying to brush her hair, and her tooth brush in her mouth as she pegged it into the kitchen, only to see everyone relaxed and eating food, well, everyone but Toshiro who was not there.

Matsumoto blinked. Where they all late for school or what? Ukitake walked over to Matsumoto, huge smile on his face.

"Morning Matsumoto, your school's been cancelled because of the discovery of that dead body of that doctor last night" Matsumoto nodded and pinched a peice of toast right out of Ichigo's hand as he was ready to bite into it.

"So where's taichou?" She asked with her mouth full and Ukitake pointed outside.

"The girls had come by earlier and Toshiro had gone along with them but i don't have a clue where they went" Matsumoto swallowed her mouth full before nodding and frowning slightly.

"I wish taichou would tell us where he's going so we don't lose him" She said before finishing off her toast. Ichigo stood up slowly and put his empty pots in the clean, soapy water.

"Maybe he wants us to lose him" That caught stares from everyone in the room. Ichigo turned round to them and smiled lightly before looking back down to the water with a deep frown.

"Think about it...We have followed Toshiro around everywhere and maybe he just wants to spend some quality time with this group before we have to leave again" Everyone nodded. Ichigo was right. They had followed Toshiro around all over the place so maybe leaving Toshiro alone today would be a good idea.

"So what are we going to do then?" Everyone shrugged at Ikkaku's question. Then Ichigo had a thought.

"We could go to that baseball court and pratice or something" He suggested and everyone thought for a moment. It would be better then sitting around the house all day. With their ideal place in mind, everyone got ready before heading out of the house and towards the baseball court.

------------------------------

In another part of town, a huge red wood stood tall and proud, with five figures all hanging upside down from the highest branch of the tree. The five figure consisted of Mion, Shion, Rika, Rena and Toshiro, who were all enjoying the light breeze that was blowing by.

"Ne, what do you want to do cause i'm bored" Said Mion from the center of the five on the tree. Everyone opened their eyes as they all turned to her and shook their heads. Mion sighed. They really needed something to do cause sitting in the tree all day would soon begin to get extremely boring for her. Then, while staring at a small group of rabbit jumping into holes in the ground away from the small puppy that was barking at them, Rika had an idea.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Everyone looked at her and nodded before they all jumped down from the branch and landed softly on the ground below. Everyone desided that Rena should be on it, much to the small girls dismay but she agreed and began to count down from seventy. Everyone headed into town to get the best hiding place, and of course, they hid in pairs. Mion and Shion were together and so were Rika and Toshiro.

Mion and shion hid somewhere between two shops near the center of the small town, while Toshiro and Rika hid in on of the trees along the roads of the town. It didn't take for the two pairs to see Rena heading through the streets. Everyone held their breath as she walked by. But suddenly Rika felt something inside of her. Her eyes widened as she held her hand over her mouth. She tried to relax her breathing again but is wasn't working. She took a deep breath and...

"ACHOOOOO" She sneezed so loud that Rena turned around and found there hiding place. Rika sighed as the two hiding in the tree had to leave their hiding spot and jumped down to the now smiling Rena. Said girl smiled before doing a small victory dance, which consisted of her jumping up and down while spinning around in a circle. Once she was finished, she had to continue the game, with Toshiro and Rika now having to follow her around as they had been caught.

Rena looked all over the place to try and find the twins, but she couldn't find them. She even asked for help from the two others and they said it was cheating if they helped her. So she huffed as she continued to search, with Toshiro and Rika winding her up by saying stuff like 'I wonder where they could be?' Or 'This game is never going to end' Both had kept smiling at all of Rena's reactions.

The search continued for another five to ten minutes and all three stopped walking to catch their breath, when a huge shadow loomed over them. The three turned around and Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Otou-san..."

---------------------------------------------------

All the shinigami lay flat on their backs as they watched the big fluffy clouds go by. A slight breeze brushed past everyone, making them all close their eyes and sigh in contempment(If thats even a word hehe XD) It felt great to just lie back and watch the world go by in peace. No shouting. No cars. And no Aizen, Gin or Tousen to worry about at the moment. They had actually played a bit of baseball, but had soon wanted to lie down because they were getting over heated. Everyone found themselves slowly falling to sleep.

Until shouting burst through the peace.

"Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ukitake Where are you?!" Shouted Rika and Rena as then ran past the court and headed towards the house. Matsumoto and Ichigo blinked before standing up and poking their heads out from the gates in the fence.

"Hey, Rika, Rena, what's up?" They shouted and the two girls heard then and smiled before turning back around and running straight at the two shinigami. It was then both Matsumoto and Ichigo noticed that three people where missing.

Rena ran straight into Ichigo while Rika ran into Matsumoto and hugged her round the waist, the same that Rena did to Ichigo. Both shinigami blinked again before patting the two girls on the head.

"Whats the matter?" Asked Ichigo and Rena let go of Ichigo and stood infront of the two shinigami and Rika.

"WellwewereplayinghideandseekandifoundToshiroandRikahidinginoneofthetreescauseRikasneezedandwekeptlookingwhenahugeshadowappearedoverusand-" Rena took a huge breath in after talking jibberish. All three looked at her as if she growing two more heads, when Rika let go of Matsumoto and stood next to Rena.

"While we were walking...Toshi-toshi-kun" She gulped.

"His father appeared and took him away..." She said looking away. Matsumoto's eyes widened. His...Dad? The man who murdered Toshiro in the first place...Found him again? But how...? Ichigo didn't know what Matsumoto knew so didn't think much of it. Rena patted Rika on the head before taking her by the wrist and continuing up the path, while shouting that 'they would be back after using a toilet' to the group.

Ichigo smiled at the two before looking at Matsumoto, who had her first clenched and shaking. He was about to ask her what was up when another voice beat her to it.

"Is something wrong?" Said Ukitake as Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika and Ukitake wondered over to see what the two girls had wanted. Matsumoto looked up to them with a deep frown.

"Gomen, but i haven't been completely honest about what started this whole thing off" She said and everyone looked at her. She was holding something back and all of them know it.

"Why...What happened?" Asked Ichigo and Renji in sync. Matsumoto sighed before leaning against the fence as she closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"Well..." She began as she looked up to the now pink sky.

-----------------------------------------------------

Toshiro found himself being launched fully into a front door, before being picked up but his bright white hair and being flung into a solid brick corner of a small fire place. His small body hit the wall at such a speed that when he crashed into it, not only did a few peices of it break off, but he was also thrown into a coffee table, which smashed on impact. The glass shattered everywhere, some even cutting deep into Toshiro's arm right arm, which he had use to break his fall. The man who had thrown Toshiro so fast across the room walked over to him stood over his semi limp body.

The man was tall, muscular build with pitch black hair and cold grey eyes, with a fire tattoo on his left arm. He was wearing a bright white vest top, a pair of brown knee high shorts, some old brown sandels, a small gold chain around his neck and around his thick wrist. He smiled darkly as he bent down and picked Toshiro up by the back of his t-shirt and stood back to his full height. He chuckled darkly.

"Well...Ain't ya gonna say anything!" He yelled in Toshiro's face. Said boy's nose wrinkled at the small of alcohol and ciggerate smoke on his breath. Before he could ever stop himself, he blurted out something he really wished he had kept to himself.

"Yeah...lay off the alcohol and ciggerates and use a breath mint, your breath stinks like hell" He clamped a hand over his mount as he saw his dad's face turned bright red as he launched Toshiro straight into huge wooden book shelf, which collapsed and so did the books within. Toshiro covered his head with his arms as the books came tumbling down ontop of him. He soon heard stomping and found himself being held up by his throat, face to face with the man he had to call 'Otou-_san_'. Toshiro's small hands pried at the one huge one wrapped around his throat, but all in vain. His dad had a extremely strong grip on his throat and he soon began to see black dots in his vision. The man holding him chuckled darkly once again.

"What's wrong? Can't ya breath?" He said as he dropped Toshiro back onto the floor. Toshiro sat back up and glared at his dad darkly as he chocked to catch his breath.

"Why you-" His harsh shout was cut short as his dad back handed him across the face, causing his to fall back to the ground. Toshiro put his hand over his now red cheek to numb the pain as he tasted the coppery taste of blood 'Teme' He thought silently. He took his time as he slowly rised to his feet, after wobbling a few times at the amount of times he had been launched into items.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. In. That. Manner. Again...Got it!?" The last part came out in a shout right up in Toshiro's face. Said boy growled at the man infront of him before nodded lightly. The man above him smiled darkly.

"Good, now..." He said pointing to the huge amount of glass on the other side of the room.

"Get this place cleaned up and a meal cooked before my friends arrive" He said as he began to walk out of the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Toshiro still standing there, hand on cheek, glaring coldly at him. The man growled loudly at him before crossing back towards him and grabbing his cheek and leaning right into Toshiro's face, his own older face bright red.

"Don't just stand there you stupid little brat, you heard what i said now do it before a certain match hits a certain person's room" He said as he held a match infront of Toshiro's face, who's eyes widened when he realised who's room he was on about. The man smirked before pushing Toshiro away and down to the ground and walking out the room and up the stairs to most likely go back to bed.

Toshiro sat their on the floor for a moment before putting his hand back to his cheek. This couldn't be happening. This man was meant to be dead. So why was he here, hitting him they way he was? Toshiro frowned and glared at the stairs before limping over to one of the units and pulling out a dustpan and brush and nelt down on the floor and began to sweep up the broken glass on the floor, small tears falling from his eyes and onto the wooden floor. 'Why...?' Was all he thought as he continued cleaning.

----------------------------------

"Nani?!" Said Renji, Ukitake, Ichigo and Ikkaku in unison. Matsumoto had just finished explaining what had happened the night she and her taichou had stayed at Ichigo's and it soon began to make sense to some of them. The only reason the desease had re-awakened was because Toshiro must of had the dream about his death and it unlocked the illness that killed him.

Matsumoto frowned down to the ground. She felt terrible that she hadn't said anything before hand, and now her taichou was somewhere in the town with the teme. Everyone went silent as a cold, strong breeze blew by everyone.

The silence was broken when Rika and Rena ran back over to the group and sat down with them. Everyone nodded to the two girls, while Ukitake turned to them, a small frown set in place.

"Do you two know where Toshiro's *Gulp* dad lives?" Both girls looked at him before bowing their heads.

"No, we never went round Toshi-toshi-kun's before cause his parents were always arguing loudly and his sister would try to stay with him to keep him safe but sometimes never came home because of her over-night job" Ichigo blinked. Sister? Toshiro never said he had a sister, and Matsumoto hadn't said anything about her. As if Ikkaku was sychic, he looked up at Rika and coughed to catch her attantion.

"Who was his sister?" He asked and Rena looked up from the ground, her eyes and upper half of her face shaded over by her hair. She looked really scary.

"His sister was once my best friend...She was called Kibou and she had her mother's long white hair and her dad's grey eyes. She was always so happy and carefree...But that changed when she came into school one day and without warning, kicked off and began to shout abuse at everyone...The next day, she never showed up, and the day after that, and the day after that, which meant Toshiro was walking from home to school and back on his own. Turns out she ran away from the village, shortly followed by her mother, leaving Toshiro alone with his dad before he just...Disapeared..." She said in a wierd voice that didn't sound anything like her at all. She looked up fully and her eyes were now like the cat eyes the shinigami had seen with Toshiro. Rena remained seated as her eyes continued to change shape.

Until Rika stood up, Rena's eyes quickly switching back to normal. Rika smiled at everyone for a second before frowning lightly.

"Come on, sitting round here won't help us find Toshi-toshi-kun any faster" She said before walking out the court with Rena right beside. The shinigami looked at eachother and nodded before all four following the two small girls infront taking the lead.

They all then spent the rest of the light in the day to try and find Toshiro, but all useless. They had knocked on half the doors of the town and none of the people within the houses were Toshiro or the monster of his dad. Everyone was really exausted and, which much arguing from Rika and Matsumoto, they called off the search for the night and headed back to there house. On the way to drop Rika off, said girl shivered slightly.

"You know, i can't help but think we forgot something Rena" She said before Rena stopped walking to think. Then it hit her.

"Oh my God, we left Mion and Shion thinking were still playing hide and seek!" She shouted before did a complete 180 turn and ran back to the town, shouting to the group that she would see them in school tommorrow. Rika smiled for a few minutes before her facial expression went black again. Matsumoto noticed her lagging behind and slowled down so she could walk with her.

"Don't worry, Toshiro is strong, he'll be okay" She reassured herself and Rika with a small smile. rika looked up and smiled for a moment before looking back down to the ground.

"I hope so, he's dad going to throw everything at him" She said with a much calmer but deeper voice, much like the time Matsumoto and Ichigo had been caught by her on the hill tops spying on her and Toshiro, and Matsumoto looked confused.

"Huh?" She said and Rika looked up to the clouds.

"Think about it, last time he had his mother and older sister with him...Now that he's alone, all of his dad's attention is going to be on him" Matsumoto's eyes widened. Rika was right. All attention was going to be on her little taichou. Rika had not long after what she had said waved a silent goodbye as she approached her house and everyone had managed a small goodbye back to her.

Everything was silent in the house when the shinigami arrived. Everyone wondered into the house and, after taking their shoes off, went into the living room and swiched on the t.v. Not even the helarious comedy of Teskeshi's castle or the funny antics of courage the cowardly dog could cheer their low spirits. Especially Matsumoto's. How could she smile and laugh when her cute little taichou was in life threatening danger at the hands of his dad once again? She sat, her head bowed as she thought about her little taichou, all alone, trapped under the power of his monsterous guardian. She cleanched her hands tightly until her knuckles turned bright white.

She stood up suddenly and walked out of the living room and her and her taichou's shared room.

---------------------------------

The sound of glass smashing sounded through the living room as, once again, Toshiro found himself being thrown from one end of the room to the other. Once he connected to the wall, a glass crashed straight into his side. Toshiro gasped at the sharp pain in his side as he brought his hand to try and numb the pain.

"Baka...You left the kettle boilin', now all the beer has heated up an' tastes horrible!" Yelled Toshiro's dad as he walked over to the small boy who was trying to get back to his feet. Toshiro looked up to him and glared darkly.

"How else am i ment to make the food!" He shouted back at the man infront of him. That shout was answered back with a harsh back hand that sent him crashing back to the floor.

"I don't like your attitude Toshiro, it best get better before everyone else arrives or you will know about...Got it?!" He shouted even louder then before as he got right in Toshiro's face. Toshiro growled lightly before nodding.

"Hai, Gomenasai..." He grumbled and his dad smiled darkly at him.

"Good!, and don't forget t-" Before he could finish instructing Toshiro, the doorbell rang. Toshiro's dad smirked before looking down to Toshiro.

"Well, go get the door baka!" Toshiro's dad shouted at the small boy infront of him. Toshiro nodded before lowering his head and crossing the short distance to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door to two men, around the same height as Toshiro's dad, except one had brown hair and blue eyes and the other had grey hair and black eyes. Both men smiled down at Toshiro before taking off their jackets and throwing them to Toshiro for him to catch. Said boy caught both jackets before bowing his head slightly and taking the jackets over to the jacket rack just next to door. He hung them up and turned to see the two men walk over to his dad, pulled out a pack of cards and sat themselves down at the small table. Toshiro glared from where he stood at the men who instantly got out loads of alcohol and ciggerates out from all over the place, but quickly stopped when his father turned to look around to him, smirked, and pointed upstairs. Toshiro frowned at the man, but nodded anyway as he quickly picked a book from a small pile of books and headed upstairs.

Toshiro walked from the stairs to the door closest and sighed as he turned the handle and wondered into the small room that only had a small fouton, wardrobe and desk with chair in. He walked into the room a bit more, lightly kicked the door shut and, after quickly getting into a Yukatat there was in his closet, wondered over to the small desk and chair. He made himself comfortable in his seat before he flipped open the book and began to read its content. He ended up focusing more into the story each time he could hear laughter from downstairs, so he was now pretty into the book by now. He had gotten so into the book that he hadn't noticed that the laughter was gradualy getting louder and louder until he noticed too late that the laughter was now sounding from the other side of the door. Not good.

Toshiro quickly got out of his seat and headed over to the door and locked it as fast as he could. He knew them being outside the door was not a good thing for him. He backed away from the door and into the center of his room as he watched the handle being turned around slowly. When, whoever it was, noticed that the door was locked, the door handle began to turn wildly and the sound of someone trying to open the door by smashing their shoulder could be heard loud and clear.

Whoever was on the other side of the door was pretty strong, for after just a few moments of loud banging, the door was actually forced open and the hinges of the door broken off completely. Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw the man with grey hair and black eyes. '_What the hell is he-_' But before he could even finish thinking about what he was up to, the man crossed the room to him, with such a speed it made him think about Shunpo, and grabbed him by his bright white hair before flinging him across the room. He braced himself for the wall, only to collide with something sofa. His bed. Toshiro's small body bounced on the bed for a few seconds before stilling. The man in the room smirked before walking over to him and leaned over him, his breath running down Toshiro's spine.

"I told your father that i was stressed earlier...So he said i could use you as a releif..." It ended as the man flipped Toshiro on his stomach, arms pinned above his head, and climbed ontop of him. It was then Toshiro knew what the older man meant. His eyes widened when a sudden burst of pain ripped through his whole being as he cried out in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

---------------------------------------

Matsumoto looked up from where she was now sat in the shared room of her and her taichou and gazed out the window on the pitch black sky, the usual bright stars not twinkling as bright as they had the night before.

'_What in the world was that?_'. She had heard something loud but just couldn't tell what it was. Before she could investigate any further on what the sound was, a small knock came at the door. A second or two later, Renji, dressed in a pair of deep blue PJ shorts and a white vest top, came into the room with a small smile on his face. Matsumoto smiled at him for a moment before looking back out the window. Renji wondered over to Matsumoto and took a seat next to her before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it Rangiku, no one saw this comming, not even Hitsugaya Taichou himself" Renji tried to reassure. Matsumoto looked to renji slowly and smiled before taking his hand off her shoulder and frowning down at the bed.

"Maybe, but i should have at least tried to track his reitsu when i heard he had gone out with Rika and Rena..." Renji sighed at his best drinking buddy.

"That wouldn't have worked and you know it you baka..he would've had to keep his reitsu under control so he didn't make Rika and Rena notice that it was randomly cold around him" He ended with a small smile and Matsumoto looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks Renji" Said shinigami smiled and stood from where he sat and wondered over to the door.

"You might want to get some sleep, we've got five hours and then we have to head to school and then go for a search again" And then he was gone. Matsumoto nodded to the now closed door. She stood up and wondered over to the wardrobe and pulled out a bright pink Yukata. She quickly got changed and climbed into her bed. She gave one last thought of her taichou before she fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------

"Ne Kibou, how come we're out in the woods so early?" Asked a four year old Toshiro, still in his chibi dinosaur pajamas; little blue shoes and carrying a small brown bear, rubbing his eyes sweetly. Said girl turned to face her little brother, still wearing her pajama stripped black and white shorts and dark pink top; pair of brown snow boots with a small bag on her shoulders, her long white hair brushing in the small breeze. She smiled sweetly before jumping from the small rock she was stood on to the next closest, carful not to slip into the small river.

"I told you, Otou-sama and Okaa-san are talking privately at the moment so Okaa-san told me to wake you up and head outside for a while" Toshiro frowned at her back as he jumped from the rock he had been stood on the one his sister had jumped from.

"How come we had to come all the way out here?" Kibou jumped two more rocks before turning back to her baby brother and watched as he also jumped more little rocks to catch up to his sister. she smiled once again.

"Cause Okaa-san didn't want us to know what they were talking about"

"What? Is it that important? Do you know what they are talking about?" He began to ask and Kibou just kept up her bright smile.

"I might know a bit but you are too young to understand any of it" She teased and jumped another three rocks and looked back again. Toshiro was once again frowning at her as he soon began to jump some more small rocks. But what he didn't notice while he was jumping was that one stone was covered in all sorts of slippery weeds. His foot went straight down onto it and in a blink of an eye, he was in the water, a huge splash accompanied, and he was soaked from his shoulders to his little toes. Kibou looked back at him and fell to the floor in laughter.

"It's not funny!" He shouted at her and Kibou continued to laugh as she jumped the few rocks between them and held her hand out. Toshiro glared at the hand for a second before taking the hand and being helped back up to his feet. But only for a few seconds as he quickly found himself being put on his sister's back.

"But you'll get wet too!" He shouted and Kibou smiled round to him the best she could.

"Maybe, but we need to get you over the other side without you falling over again so i can dry you up before we head home" Toshiro sighed as he watched the water below as his sister continued to jump the last remaining rocks. She placed him down on the side of the river in a sitting position before going into her bag and pulling out a small towel. She handed him the small towel and Toshiro thanked her as he wrapped himself up in it.

"Toshiro-kun, get out of your PJs and dry off properly and then get into these...Ok?" She said sweetly as she handed him a pair of blue shorts, a white shirt and a green and white jacket. Toshiro sighed before taking the clothes and going behind one of the nearby trees. After a minute or two, he reappeared wearing the clothes, with the soaked ones wrapped up inside the semi-wet towel. Toshiro noticed that Kibou was now begining to get changed. He walked up to her and handed him hs wet clothes. She thanked him as she put them in her bag and pulled out her clothes, which were a black skirt, and pink top and a small white jacket that went half way over her waist, and continued to get undressed.

Toshiro sighed as he walked up to the small river and sat down with his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around his lower legs. He frowned down at the rushing water below him.

"I heard mummy and daddy arguing lastnight again" He said quietly. Kibou paused what she was doing for a moment, her top half way to being over her head, before continuing puting her top on and sighing lightly.

"Ah, so you heard that?" She said looking to her small brother to see him nod lightly.

"Its my fault isn't?" He said in a whisper. Kibou looked wide eyed at her brother's back.

"What makes you say that Toshiro-kun?"

"B-Because i heard daddy shout my name and then hit the wall" Kibou frowned. Her little brother sure had good hearing.

"Maybe it would have been better if i wasn't bor-" But just as he was finishing his last word, Kibou ran over to him and hugged him tightly against her chest. Toshiro's eyes widened at his older sister's fast move but made no signals to move.

"Baka Toshiro-kun, you shouldn't say things like that it makes people around you upset" Both sat in the same position for a few more minutes until Kibou let go of her baby brother and stood up tall before picking Toshiro off the floor and placing him on her back again.

"Time to go home" She smiled sweetly again and Toshiro gave a small smile and nodded his head as he rested his head on Kibou's shoulder. Kibou picked up the bag and made sure her snow boots were on properly before turning around and heading back to the house, while making sure Toshiro didn't fall off.

It took about ten minutes to get back home, and once they arrived there, Kibou opened the door quietly and was pleased to hear no more shouting. So, she made her way upstairs and put Toshiro back into his bed, as he had fallen asleep while heading back. She made sure he was comfy in his sheets and had a good hold on his teddy bear before giving him a small kiss on the forhead and left the room in silence.

-----

Matsumoto's eyes burst open as she sat up from her bed. She placed her hand to her head and closed her eyes again. '_What a wierd dream...Or was it?_' It seemed far to vivid for it to be nothing more then a dream. She made a note to ask Rika or Rena about her wird dream at school. Matsumoto looked up to the small clock in her room and looked at the time.

'_7:30 A.M _' Matsumoto sighed as she got up and began to get ready for a whole new weird day at school.

----------------------------------

**Sorry it to so long to write but i was writting other stories which will be uploaded as so as possible but until then...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and now i finally have a working computer again but now all my exams are comming up so i won't be able to upload too much hehe. Anyway, keep reading and reveiwing please cause it makes the little bunniieangelofdoom happy hehe**

**Let chapter 10...BEGIN!**

**------------------------------------**

"Ne, Rika-chan, where's Toshiro-kun?" Asked one of the children in the small class as they all gathered around rika to find out. Said little was sitting in her usual chair, her head leaned down so her hair shaded over her purple eyes.

"Yeah i didn't see him comming into the gates today" Said another voice, but Rika still didn't move.

The shinigami wondered in just after the voice had asked that and noticed the amount of children around Rika. The shinigami headed to their chairs and Matsumoto headed over to Rena who looked at her and smiled weakly as she patted Matsumoto's usual chair. She sat down just as she saw the teacher head over and bent so she was the height of Rika.

"Fruude-chama, where is he?" Matsumoto and Rena looked away from the table and children around them till they were looking at the rest of the shinigami group.

"Urusai..." Matsumoto and Rena snapped their attention beck to Rika. Did she just tell Sensei to shut up?. Wondered Matsumoto. She was surprised to see Rika sudden stand, pushing her chair a good distence back, and walked straight out of the class. The Sensei looked confused on the matter and, after telling students to continue with whatever book they were on, went after Rika to see what was wrong with her and her sudden rudeness towards the other pupils.

She passed only a few open doors until she saw Rika sat on a small wooden stall in the medical room, her back to the door and looking out the window. The teacher smiled very lightly before walking into the room and resting a hand on Rika's shoulder.

"Fruude-chama, you know if somethings bothering you, you should tell me" Rika looked up to her sensei, no emotion on her face. The teacher frowned before walkng infront of Rika and kneeling down to her height. Rika looked down, now finding her hands very interesting. The teacher placed her hand ontop of Rika's.

"Please Fruude-chan" she said quietly and Rika looked up to once more, her sight not wavering on her sensei.

"Toshi toshi-kun...He....He..." Small tears welled in her eyes.

"His dad..." And that was all she had to say as the sensei quickly realised what had happened. Her eyes widened before she stood up tall. She couldn't beleive this! She looked down to Rika again before giving her a soft hug. Rika's eyes widened slightly before they closed and she fell into the embrace.

A few minutes passed and soon the sensei let go of Rika and lead her back to class, where she sat back down with Matsumoto and Rena, refusing to look at the empty seat next to her. The sensei walked to the front of the class and forced a sweet smile as she began to write some things on the board to help the younger children through their english work.

"Ne, Rika, don't worry, we'll find Toshiro-kun" Said Rena as she smiled over to Rika to make her feel more comfortable. Matsumoto nodded her head.

"Yeah, I promise we will" She said. Rika looked up at them and smiled a small smile. Rena and Matsumoto smiled back at her before everyone got their heads down and began to do some english work.

A few minutes into it, however, Matsumoto quickly became bored and gazed out to the window as two small doves flew part the window close together before vanishing into the woods. She looked away from the window and over to Rika to she her doing no work either. '_Now would be the best time to ask Rika' _She thought and she pulled out a peice of paper, scribbled something onto it before pushing it forward to Rika. Said girl blinked as she looked at the peice of paper and then at Matsumoto. She carfully unfolded it and read what was inside.

'_Ne, Rika, When Toshiro was younger, did his parents argue alot?_' Rika picked up her pen and began to scribble on it before passing back to Matsumoto. Matsumoto opened it up and read the reply.

'_Hai, Toshi Toshi-kun didn't talk about his home life but you could always tell because he would alway come into school sad_' Matsumoto looked slightly sad before scribbling something else down and once again passed it to Rika.

'_He used to blame himself didn't he?_' Rika nodded at Matsumoto before writting and passing it back.

'_Yeah, Shion told me that Toshi Toshi-kun's mother and father hardly ever argued when it was just Kibou-chan alive, but when he was born, his dad started to get more paranoid and was always lashing out at his mum everyday, sometimes he would hit Toshi Toshi-kun too_' Matsumoto frowned at this news. His father was a really nasty peice of work. She scribbled something else and passed it back.

'_And no one knows where he lives?_' Rika shock her head before writting and passing it back.

'_No, they never had guests or visitors because Toshi toshi-kun's dad threatened them if they asked if anyone could come over_' Matsumoto write something else down and passed it back.

_'Why did nobody try and help him?' _Rika sighed quietly before replying.

_'Its not that nobody tried to help, but when the social care went round, both Toshi toshi-kun and Kibou-chan said that nothing was wrong in the house,' _Another message written from Matsumoto and passed back.

'_Why, they could've been helped?_' More scribbles and another note.

'_Shion said that it might be the fact they were hoping that everything would get better, but Mion once told me that it was because that their dad said if they ever said anything, he would find and kill the no matter how long it took to find them_' Rika frowned before leaning back down and getting on with her work

Matsumoto tucked the note into the pocket of her trousers before looking back down at her work and frowning lightly. _'Taichou...Where are you?'_

------------------------------------------------

A figure slowly made its way out of a small room and headed down the stairs as it tried to get dressed. Within the room that the figure had left, the sound of quiet sobs and light pants could be heard.

Toshiro pulled the sheets up high over his head and buried his face in the not so soft pillow. _How could he let that happen?!_ His mind weakly argued with him. _He let that man_... Toshiro choked on his breath as he rolled over. After a few more minutes he heard the sound of the front door shutting and let out a light sigh of relief as he tried to get comfortable, even with the amount of pain shooting up and down his spin. He closed his eyes and slowly began to drift away. Until...

"BAKA! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR USLESS ASS DOWN HERE!" He heard his 'Father' Shout. Toshiro got out of his bed, neatened it up and headed straight downstairs into the living room, where his Otou-'sama' was standing. Toshiro walked up to the man and bowed his head so his eyes were hidden.

"...Hai?" He asked quietly as he waited for what ever his father wanted to yell or do to him. The man pushed Toshiro off of his feet, so his stomach resting on the cold wooden floor, and pressed his foot into his back painfully.

"YOU FORGOTTEN TO CLEAN THE HOUSE AFTER LAST NIGHT! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE IN A HOME LIKE THIS?!" He shouted as he continued to push his foot painfully into his son's back. Toshiro gasped for air as felt everything begin to ache.

"...G-Gomenasai...I-I cle-clean it u-up" He said through gasps. His dad smirked darkly before taking his foot off of Toshiro's back and took a step back to watch his son push himself up on shaky arms.

"Good boy, and once you've finished that, we're out of food, make sure you get some!" Toshiro pushed himself to his feet before nodding at the monster infront of him. The man infront smirked again before picking up his beer and heading back upstairs for another nap.

Toshiro waited until he heard the door slam shut to his dad's room before he walked slowly over to the cabinet when all the cleaning supplies were and, after getting plently of water from outside, began to pick up all the rubbish scattered across the floor, clean the windows and floors from all the alcohol that looked as though it had been thrown around the room, and do all the washing up that had just been dropped all over though the downstairs half of the house.

Once that was done, he headed upstairs, making sure not to wake his sleeping father, and into his room where he took the bed sheets off the fouton, folded them up before before carrying them downstairs and putting them into the washing machine to clean later.

He then decided that he should make some food incase his father woke up any time soon. He went into the fridge, pulled out the last bits of bacon and the few eggs that remained, got out the last of the susages and soon began to cook a small meal.

Once it was done, he set it all out on the table and sat down at the table and waited. He didn't have to wait long until the man came walking back down the stairs and over to the plate of food. He pulled out his chair and sat down and began to eat the meal infront of him. Toshiro looked down to the floor as the man continued to stuff his face with the last bits of food.

Once he was finished, he sat back and Toshiro picked up the plate and washed it up quickly before handing the man a mug of coffee. Toshiro's dad nodded and drank the drink, despit its hot temperature, and stood back from his seat and walked behind Toshiro to grasp his shoulder firmly.

"I want you to clean yourself up and go down the shop for me" He said as he leaned closer to Toshiro as his tight grip on Tosiro's shoulder became even tighter, if possible.

"And remember...We're a happy family..." Toshiro sat dead still in his seat as he nodded his head.

"Hai, Otou-sama..." The monster of a father smirked as he let go of Toshiro's arm and headed into the living room. Toshiro stayed seated for a few moments before heading upstairs to get changed and sorted out.

------------------------------

All of the class ran out the door making as much noise as possible as the bell rang loud and clear. The larger group of children walked quietly out of the door and into the town of Hinamizawa. Once there, they all decided where they had looked the night before, so they begun to wander around the more busy part of the small town.

They had ended up walking around almost all of the houses, when they decided they wanted a drink so the huge ground headed into the closest store there was. They all headed in and saw how small the shop was, but still there were many people within it. The Shinigami followed as the girls lead them over to the drink isle before selecting the one they wanted. Most of the shinigami never even knew most of these drinks so it was just a random selection on their half. They all smiled at the different choices and headed over to the one till. Thats when Ichigo noticed something. The shop sure was cold considering the heat that was comming from outside. But soon forgot about it as he waited and waited for the line of people to slowly move.

He leaned to the left to take peek so he could find out how far they had to the till. His eyes widened as he saw what was at the front of the line. Ichigo turned to Matsumoto before plucking her from her small convosation with Rena and pushed head so she could also see what he could. Matsumoto's eyes widened at what she saw.

Rena, wanting to know what the were staring at, also leaned to the left. Soon pretty much everyone was leaning to the left, all of them with their eyes wide. There, collecting the large bag of all sorts of food, was Toshiro himself.

Matsumoto looked asthough she was ready to run over, give him a huge bear hug and tell him off for disapearing, when she noticed that he didn't bother looking up as he walked out of the door in silence. Everyone quickly forgot about the drinks as the put them on the closest isle before running out of the shop, just to see Toshiro heading up the lane.

All the shinigami forced theirs, and Ichigo's, reitsu down so it couldn't be sensed by anyone as they quietly followed behind him. Toshiro walked through the whole of the town, up an old dusty road until they reached the woods. Toshiro moved a small vine out of the way to reveal a small path that none of the girls had ever seen before, even in all their time living in the small town.

They all followed as Toshiro walked up the newly discovered path until a semi-large house came into view. It had two floors, a small garden that looked very neat with a small pond in the front which rippled in the light breeze there was.

They hid in a small bush on the side and watched as Toshiro walked silently up to the door and rested the bag of foods and drinks on the floor as he took off his shoes, placed them under a sort of porch and pulled out a pair of black and white stripped slippers. Toshiro got up a small step and was about to unlock the door, when Rika had had enough and ran straight out from the bush, before anyone could stop her, and over to Toshiro where she hugged him tight.

"Baka Toshi Toshi-kun! Come home!" She shouted lightly as he grip tightened around him more. Toshiro didn't look at her so Rika tried to make eye contact. It was then she noticed the small scratches on his face and the bandage around the top of his head, just hidden by his hair. Then his eyes. His eyes that once shone(Sp?) so brightly in the light, were now dull and hollow looking. Rika couldn't beleive it. What had that...that _man_ done to her best friend!. Toshiro remained silent as he managed to pull Rika off of him. Rika's eyes widened at the response.

"You should go, Otou-sama will be angry if he knows your here" He said, barley a whisper, before opening the door and closing it tight behind him. Rika stood there for a moment, her eyes widened at Toshiro's words. A strong wind blew by as Rika clenched her hand till her knuckles turned white. She looked away from the door and into the woods before she took off in the direction she had been looking.

Everyone blinked. 'What the hell?' They all said to themselves. What happened. None of the Hinamizawa girls had _Ever_ seen the two act like that around eachother. They needed to know what had happened there. Everyone made sure Toshiro wasn't there able to see the rest of them and ran out from the bush and into the woods. If the girls knew Rika well enough, they know very well where she had gone.

------------------------------------

The huge group ran down the small hill of the woods, until they came to another path, that looked alot more used then the one they had been following Toshiro on. They all headed down the path, which had all sorts of flowers growning up the path.

When they had been running down the path for about a minute or so, the hinamizawa girls slowed down and began to walk, and because they were infront of the shinigami the shinigami had to stop running too.

They all stopping infront of a huge oak tree and looked up to see a huge wooden house, with two floors and a railing going around it, with a small light on. Mion and shion looked at eachother before Mion began to climb up the wooden steps that were nailed into the tree.

At the top, she climbed over the railing and opened the small wooden door and wondered in. She saw Rika sitting cross-legged on the window beam, gazing out of the window with a small pink shell in her hand. Mion noticed the shell and smiled as she walked up behind Rika.

"I see you've got still that shell with you Rika" Rika looked away from the sky above and smiled softly at Mion.

"Yeah, i'd never get rid of this, it means so much to me..." She sadi gazing back out of the window.

FLASH BACK

It was a beautiful sunset. The clouds had turned a light shade of pink, which reflected perfectly on the long river below that run threw the village of Hinamizawa. Everything shone with happyness at the wonderful veiw.

All by a small Rika, who was sitting by the river on a small deck bit that spread over some of the water, hugging one knee as the other one was just submerged in the cool water as she stared thoughtfully at her own reflection. She didn't understand why she was so sad of such a lovely day. She just was.

Sure, she wasn't exactly friendly with any of the children around her seeing as she was the only child who hadn't started at the small school yet, but that wasn't the real reason.

No, the true reason was that it was her deceased mother's birthday today. If the young woman was still alive, she would only be about 26 years old. Rika sighed as she frowned at her reflection, hoping that maybe her reflection would do something different to prove she wasn't so alone.

She stayed still for a few more minutes, until she heard small footsteps behind her. She blinked before she turned back around and came face to face with a small boy, around the same age as her, with bright white hair and emerald eyes. He smiled at Rika before sitting down next to her and putting his feet in the water and kicking lightly.

"Hi, whats your name?" He said with a bright smile and Rika couldn't help but smile too.

"My name is Fruude Rika, whats yours?"

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro...What you doing all the way out here on your own?" Rika stopped smiling and looked down.

"My...Its my mummy birthday, but she died a year ago so i usually come up her every year" Rika stayed quiet for a moment, before her brain clicked in.

"Wait, why are you here alone?" Toshiro looked up to her sky and put a finger to his chin.

"Ano...Mummy and Daddy are having a private convosation so i came out here untill Onee-chan comes back from her mini job" Rika nodded lightly and everything went quiet between the two, until a small call was heard.

"Toshiro-kun, time to head home!" Both Rika and Toshiro turned round to see a young girl, about 11 years old, waving her arm above her head happily. Toshiro smiled as he got up from his seat and took hold of Rika's hand.

"Ne, ne, lets be friends" Rika smiled happily and nodded. Toshiro smiled back before he let go of her hand and ran over to his older sister, waving as he walked back down a small road. Rika waved goodbye and, as soon as he was out of sight, opened her hand to see a small pink shell that Toshiro had dropped in her hand before he left. She smiled at it and hugged it to her chest before gazing back up at the sky with a smile on ehr face.

Today had been the best day of her life.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san..." She whispered to the heavens above.

END OF FLASHBACK

During Rika's flashback, everyone else had climbed up the tree and were now either sitting in one of the bean bag chairs or outside leaning against the wooden railing looking at the dark sky. It was pretty quiet, people having small convosations, waiting for Rika to calm down and say what was up.

"You calm now Rika?" Asked Mion from her purple chair. Rika looked at her and nodded as she climbed down from the window ledge and, was about to sit down, when she was grabbed around the waist playfully and pulled into the lap of Rena. Rika squeaked lightly before settling in Rena's lap.

"Ne, Rika-chan, what happened?" Rena asked peacfully and Rika closed her eyes and shock her head lightly.

"N-nothing..." Rena frowned. She needed to know what happened. She took off her hat and plopped it on Rika's smaller head. Rika blinked and looked back.

"Please tell me" She begged and Rika looked down to Rena's lap.

"...Well, i don't think Toshi Toshi-kun is well Rena-chan, he looked sick" Rena sighed deeply as she hugged Rika lightly.

"Tell you what, we'll go back after school tommorrow and drag him to the doctor weither his dad likes it or not ne?" Rika smiled slightly at this and nodded her head. Rena smiled. She had such a gift for making her friends happy even in the darkest of times. Suddenly, Rika found herself being shifted so now Rena was standing up with Rika in her arms.

"Now, lets get you home for some sleep" Rika nodded and waved goodbye to everybody as her and Rena slid down the huge slide, hidden under a trap door under a small mat within the tree truck and headed towards the town.

Everyone watched as the two left and all let out a group sigh. Rena's promise may be hard to keep, but knowing that girl, she would manage it somehow. Everyone who were outside headed in as a small burst of rain came down. They all got comfy in some beanbag chairs and watched as the rain fell from the heavens above. Everything was silent within the group, until someone let out a dark growl. Everyone turned their gaze to the person who made the noise, Shion.

Said girl was looking down to the ground so her face was shaded over, but everyone could see her shoulders shaking in anger and her fists clenching and unclenching. Mion stood up from her seat and wondered over to her twin sister.

"Shion...Are you ok?" Shion made another strange noice, before standing up suddenly and pushing her sister to the ground. Mion looked up wide eyed at her sister. Shion walked slowly over to one of the drawers, opening it and rumaging through. A few seconds later, pulled out a huge knife and closed te drawer. Everyone's eyes widened. What the hell was she doing?!

Shion slowly began to make her way over towards the trap door, but Mion quickly blocked her path.

"Shion, what the hell are you planning on doing?!" Shion looked up to her, her eyes wide and the same claw mark the shinigami had seen in Toshiro's eyes a few times.

"What does it look like! I'm going to kill that bastard and get Toshiro back!" She shouted as she pushed her sister again. Mion stood as still as possible to not get knocjed out the way. Mion glared back at her sister.

"Do you really think killing him is the way to do it?!" Mion glared darker at her, raising the knife slightly.

"Kibou asked me to always look after him when she wasn't around, she thats what im going to do!" Mion looked at the knife, scared incase her sister would stab her in her anger.

"So how do you plan to look after him when your arrested?!" Shion blinked at this and looked confused for a second, before becoming angry again.

"LIKE HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HE DESERVES IT FOR TREATING THOSE TWO LIKE SHIT!" Shion had finally had enough of her sister and brought the blade down on her twin. Mion put her arms over her, waiting for the blade to hit, but it never did. Mion looked up to see Ikkaku holding Shion's arm in place.

Shion was struggling to get her arm out of his grip, but it seemed usless. Ichigo walked up infront of her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Shion, like your sister said, if you go through with this, you'll get arrested by the police and then you wont be able to protect Toshiro from anything" Shion's eyes widened and she suddenly stopped struggling and dropped the knife on the wooden floor with a loud bang. Ikkaku let go of her arm and waited to see what she would do.

After a second or so of her standing there, she collapsed to her knees as tears ran from her eyes. Mion shot up and ran over to her, where she gave her a huge hug and tried to relax her sister. After a few seconds of this, everyone heard Shion's breath even out and saw she had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get him back for you" She said at ehr sister's sleeping head as she brushed her hand through her twin's bright green hair. Mion looked up at the shinigami and smiled lightly.

"You guys should head home, i'll phone my Okaa-san and tell her me and sis will stay here for the night upstairs" And with that, Mion somehow managed to pick up her sister in her arms and take her upstairs. The shinigami alled did as Mion said and soon began to run home through the heavy pour down of rain, all the while thinking of the way Shion had acted. It was just like Toshiro did when he was angered deeply.

It didn't take them long to get home. Everyone was almost ready to go to bed and sleep, when something caught Yumichika's eye hanging from the letter box. He pulled it out and opening it up. It was a peice of old paper with writting on it with something to do with the deasease. He handed it over to Matsumoto, who also read through it quickly.

_We have calculated when the young children will reach level five with the help from their sample of blood and who will be most at risk from catching it faster:_

_Mion: sixteen or seventeen (4/5)_

_Shion: sixteen or seventeen (3/5)_

_Rena: fifteen (4/5)_

_Rika: ninteen (2/5)_

_Toshiro: thirteen or fourteen (4/5)_

_We will be keeping a close eye on the three who leveled the highest at risk from now on_

Matsumoto passed on the note to Ukitake, who also read it and looked back at Matsumoto. So Toshiro, Mion and Rena were most at risk of snapping at any given moment. Sure, they could think of that possiblity with Toshiro and Mion, but they hadn't really seen Rena act as bad as those two. Maybe they had got the results wrong.

But there was no way to find out. The doctor was dead and Takano had been missing since the festival. Matsumoto closed her eyes and thought for a second before saying goodbye to everyone and heading up to bed. She got changed as fast as she could and climbed into bed.

She tost and turn in her bed for a while, thinking of everything that had happened in the last few days, when she had an idea. She thought it through clearly before falling asleep and dreaming about it working perfectly.

----------------

**Sorry it to so long to write but i was writting other stories which will be uploaded as so as possible but until then...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and now i finally have a working computer again but now all my exams are comming up so i won't be able to upload too much hehe. Anyway, keep reading and reveiwing please cause it makes the little bunniieangelofdoom happy hehe**

**Let chapter 11...BEGIN!**

**------------------------------------**

"Thats a perfect plan Rangiku-chan!" Cheered Rena as Matsumoto, Ichigo, Yumichika and Ikkaku as they wondered into the classroom, to see Rika and Mion sitting together having a small chat. Everyone wondered over and took a seat near them. Rika and Mion looked up to them and smiled for a moment before looking back.

"Ne, Mi-chan, where's Shi-chan?" Asked Rena and Mion turned around and smiled at her sweetly.

"Well, she threw up all over the place after last night so she's staying home for the day..." Rena looked down sad. Now Shion wouldn't know what they were going to plan. Rena purked up though, at least Mion could tell her and Rika was here so that was a giant plus. Rena was about to say something, when the sensei walked into the class.

"Ohayo class, today you'll be watching the students for years past in the singing compotition while i go and sort something out" She said while she wondered over and turned the DVD player on and placed the disk inside.

A load of names came up on screen from all the much older students. But one name stood out from the small group. Hitsugaya Kibou. The sensei seemed to notice this too and clicked on her name before wondering out. All the students got into their seats and waited for the song to begin and the screen to click with the movie.

Once it begun, all of those who had never at all seen Toshiro's older sister gasped at how beautiful she was. Her long white hair was in a high ponytail, some of her hair even used to get the effect of a bow, and her grey eyes glittered in the stage lights. She was wearing a long white summer dress, with a pink ribbon around her waist and neck, along with a pair of pink dolly shoes and even a pair of chibi angel wings glued to the dress, which made her look even more cuter. She smiled into the camara before the song actually began.

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Boku wa Kibou tomo shimasu**

**Boku wo sugataga miemasen (nano desu)**

**Zutto mukashikara kokoni imasu**

**Dakedo Tosh shika shirimasen (nano desu)**

**Minna no nakama ni haitte sawaitte hatshaitte mitaini (nano desu)**

**Bukatsu de nandaka tanoshisou iina, iina, iina!**

**Boku wa Kibou tomo shimasu**

**Suguni auau shitei masu (nano desu)**

**Nazeka Tosh towa enishiga hukakute**

**Kankaku rinku shitemasu (nano desu)**

**Tosh tte tokidoki choppiri iziwaru yasagure teimasu (nano desu)**

**Karaimono wa iiya tabenaide ahyaa**

**Karai karainode hyuu jitabata**

**Minna no egao ga kira kira suru**

**Sonna mirai ni ikitaina**

**Nanimo dekizuni kanashi kunaru**

**Miteru kotoshika dekina kute**

**Hibikina boku**

**Demo kokoni iru**

**Nano desu**

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Boku wa Kibou tomo shimasu**

**Suki nano wa amaimo no desu (nano desu)**

**Shukurimu ga sukisuki daisuki**

**Dakedo jibunja kaemasen (nano desu)**

**Engeru moto no dezato zenbu tanonde mitaina (nano desu)**

**Shupahwe tottemo oishiisou iina, iina, iina!**

**Boku wa Kibou tomo shimasu**

**Jitsu wa Takano ga kirai desu (nano desu)**

**Tatari toka kyohutoka chigauno desu**

**Ganchigai mo hana hadashii (nano desu)**

**Komatta tokini wa auau shinagara minna no mawari wo patapata**

**Nanimo dekinai gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai, patapata**

**Showa gojuhachinen ryokugatsu**

**Sono saki no sekai mitai na**

**Zetsubou igai no akarui mirai**

**Shinjiru koto wa dekiru hazu**

**Hibikina boku**

**Demo kokoni iru**

**Nano desu**

**Mou sugu jikanga**

**Mou sugu yatte kimasu no desu**

**Wasuremasen boku ga mitaita koto zenbu**

**Minna no egao ga kira kira suru**

**Sonna mirai ni ikitaina**

**Nanimo dekizuni setsuna kunaru**

**Boku wa naze kokoni iru no**

**Hibikina boku**

**Demo kokoni iru**

**Hauu-**

**Showa gojuhachinen ryokugatsu**

**Sono saki no sekai mitai na**

**Zetsubou igai no akarui mirai**

**Shinjiru koto wa dekiru hazu**

**Hibikina boku**

**Demo kokoni iru**

**Nano desu**

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! **

**Auu-wa hauuau! (Hauu-)**

**Auu-wa hauuau! (Hauauau-)**

Matsumoto smiled at the end of her song at the way she finished it off. It was so kawaii. Mion was about to wonder over to the machine to pick another person, when the Sensei came walking back in.

"Rena, Mion, Rika, can you three come outside please" All three looked at eachother before nodding and wondering out of the door and into the hallway. They kept walking until they were a good distance away from the class and where people could listen in.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Asked Mion. The older woman looked away from the three. How was she going to tell them...? She looked back up where she felt a small tap on her arm. She looked over to Rika and smiled at her sensei.

"Its ok, you can tell what's the matter, Nippah!" She said cutely and the sensei smiled for a second before looking sad again.

"Well, the problem i was just sorting out was that...Hitsugaya-kun...Came into school today but passed out before he got through the school gates, a doctor is with him at the moment but once he is gone, i would like to let you all see him and get him away from his father" The three girl's eyes widened. He was here? But they hadn't seen him at all. Rena suddenly felt alot of anger well up in her.

"That monster sent Toshiro-kun to school just to make himself seem less guilty!" She shouted and the other three in the hall looked down to the floor. That was most likely the case with this man, he would do anything to not look guilty, even sending Toshiro's older sister to school with a bandage around her neck and telling her to say she fell down the stairs again, but everyone knew what had really happened there.

"...Arigatou for telling us..." Said Rika in a quiet voice before she suddenly took off out the enterence. Mion and Rena looked at the sensei, who nodded, and the two other girls also took off and ran after Rika.

The sensei sighed. Maybe telling them was the wrong thing for her to do?

------------------------------------------

Mion and Rena chased after Rika, until the small girl came to a stop at the top of the waterfall by the railings. Mion and Rena looked at each other before slowly walking up behind her.

"Rika-chan, please don't be anygry with sensei..." Rika stayed silent for a moment as a breeze went by before she sighed quietly.

"It's not like i'm angry with sensei, its just that i was scared when she told us" Rena smiled lightly before putting her hand on Rika's small shoulder. Rika blinked and turned around into a three person hug. She relaxed into the hug and also hugged back.

"Dont worry Rika-chan, we'll get him back like Rena promised" Assured Mion

"Hai, hai!" Said Rena and Rika smiled up at her. Everyone let go and looked down to the small town below. Mion noticed a small white building and smiled as she remembered something.

"Hey, girls, do you remember the day that everyone desided to help that old lady paint her house" Rena and Rika looked at her before also remembering that day

FLASH BACK

"Oh my, you're all doing such a wonderful job, thank you so much" Said an elderly woman to the group of four young children infront of her as she held a tray of six large glasses ice cold lemonade. They all smiled back as they put there paintbrushes down for a second and walked over to the elderly woman to take one.

"Thankyou" Said Mion, Shion and Kibou in unsion, while Rena just gulped hers down as fast as possible

"Where are Rika-chama and Toshiro-kun?" Kibou turned next to her to see no one there. She put her finger to her chin before wondering around to the back of the house. Sure enough, there were Toshiro and Rika still painting happily together. Kibou smiled as everyone else caught up and all smiled cheekily before silently walking up behind the two. At a count of three, they screemed 'BOO!' as loud as possible, causing the two youngest to jump about five foot in the air, and for all the paint around them to go flying up the four behind.

The two were about to glare at them, but burst into laughter at the sight of their four best friends. Rena and Kibou also burst into laughter, while Mion and Shion sighed before too laughing. After the laughing fit was over, and the girls got the paint off of them before it could dry to their overalls, Kibou looked over to them and smiled sweetly.

"Come on, Tosh, Ri, we've been given some drink to have" Toshiro and Rika smiled brightly before running straight past the four girls and onto the front and the old woman passing them there drinks.

"Arigatou Obaa-chan" They both said in unison before gulping down there drinks.

"My, my, you two sure did make a mess of your clothes" The two stopped drinking and looked down at their clothes, Toshiro pouring half his drink down him in the process. The old woman was right. Even with their overalls on, they had still made a terrible mess. Rika's favorite pink and white dress was covered in pure black paint, along with some up her face. Toshiro, one the other hand was worse. He had it all up his white shirt, his face, shoes and loads of it in his pure white hair.

The old sighed happily before rising to her feet and taking hold of their much smaller hands.

"Lets get you two cleaned up, ne?" She said sweetly and Toshiro and Rika smiled happily as the old woman took them inside. She gave them both some clothes that her children had once worn and asked for their clothes. A minute or two, Rika came out with a small green dress that she rather liked, while Toshiro came out in shirt, that went down to his knees, and a pair of shorts underneath that couldn't been seen. The old woman smiled at them before helping them clean their faces and helping Toshiro get the paint out of him hair.

"You two can go outside and play while i clean your clothes" She said as she put their clothes in the wash and started the machine

"Hai!" They cheered together before running out the back door and into the large garden. The older four of the group smiled at them as they also ran into the large garden. Toshiro and Rika ran hand in hand before jumping staight into a patch of long grass. Rena and Kibou smiled as they carfully snuck up to the long grass and heard the two youngest giggle to each other. Mion and Shion smiled as they sat down together and looked up to the sky.

Kibou and Rena got down on their hands and knees and quietly crawled through the long grass, until they saw Toshiro's white hair amongst the grass. The grinned at each other before jumping ontop of the two and deciding to tickle them.

Rika and Toshiro were unable to hold in their laughter and the two best friends began to tickle them. Mion and Shion smiled at them all as Shion layed her hand on Mion's shoulder and closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips.

"This is such a lovely day" She said to her sister. Mion smiled and nodded as she looked back up to the setting sun as the sky turned and orangey-pink colour.

"It sure in Nee-chan"

END OF FLASH BACK

"That was the life back then" Said Mion. Rena and Rika nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right then, we ready to head back to the school?" Rika turned to her and nodded and smiled, making Rena squeal. She picked Rika up and began to spin round in a circle.

"You are just too cute Rika-chan!" She cheered and Mion smiled before hitting Rena lightly. Rena smiled as she threw Rika on her back and the three were soon heading back up to school.

Outside of the school gates was the sensei. She smiled when she noticed the three heading back. Rika smiled as she climbed off Rena's back and ran up to the Sensei.

"Gomenasai for the way i acted, i was just shocked" The sensei smiled as she patted Rika on the head.

"That's ok Fruude-chama, shall we head back to lesson?" Rika nodded and the four girls headed back into their class room. The three students went over to their group and sat down at the desk.

"Where did you guys go?" Asked Ikkaku. Mion smiled before wagging her finger.

"You'll find out at the end of the day" She teased and Ikkaku frowned at not knowing what was going on.

The rest of the day pretty much shot on for Rika, Rena and Mion as they begged Oyashiro-sama to speed time along so they could go and see their best friend. The final bell rang and all the students burst out from the class. Rika was one of those students. She was about to arrive to the medical room door, when the teacher called her. Rika ran over to her with a big, bright smile on her young face. She then noticed that her teacher was frowning lightly.

"Doijoubu desu ka, Sensei?" She asked the teacher looked down to the ground.

"Gomenasai Fruude-chama, but Hitsugaya-kun refused to stay here and ran out of the school to get home about two minutes ago" Rika's bright smiling face vanished as her eyes widened at the news. She looked down to the ground before silently walking out past the group and heading home in pure silence.

Realising Rika's behaviour, Rena ran over towards her and stopping her at the gates of the school to talk, leaving Mion with the shinigami. She figured out why Rika's must have looked so heart broken, and it hurt her plenty too. That monster had struck fear so deep into Toshiro that he was terrified of being late home.

"So what were we going to find out at the end of the day?" Asked Yumichika as he looked away from his mirror. Mion looked over to him before looking away.

"It isn't happening anymore" And with that, she also began to head home, when the sensei called to them.

"Shonozaki-chan, will you please try and give these to him when ever you can to keep him busy" She said with a sad smile, before Mion took them from her hand and waved the teacher goodbye. She looked down at the paper and smiled. Homework. That would defently keep him busy considering the fact that he had always hated the stuff. It would be the perfect escape.

She walked back to the group and quickly took a change in course for the woods. Matsumoto clicked onto where they were going and followed her, which meant the rest of the shinigami were following too and close behind was Rika and Rena who also noticed where Mion was headed.

They walked up the path and towards the lone house within the woods. Mion gulped as she stepped forward and knocked on the huge wooden door. If Toshiro answered, she could quickly grab him and run for it, but if not.

Then the door swung over and the shinigami gasped at how huge the man infront of them was.

"What the hell do you brats want?!" 'Charming' Thought Matsumoto for a moment. Rena stepped forward and took a hold of the sheets in Mion's hand.

"Ano, because Toshiro-kun missed a lesson, the teacher asked if we could help him with this peice of homework to help him understand it better" The man looming over them sighed before scratching the inside of his ear with his little finger.

"No can do, he's ill!" Rena mouth formed an 'O' before the man slammed the door shut on them and left them outside. Rena looked down to the floor. Mion patted her on the shoulder, so she looked up to see Mion smiled lightly.

"It's not your fault Rena, he was just being a complete ass" Rena smiled lightly before turning away from the house. Everyone looked away from the building, only to hear a loud bang come from within the house. They all turned back and heard another crash, much louder then the first. Rika ran up to the door and looked through the small peep hole to see what was going on.

Mion copied Rika, only she placed her ear right against the door to hear what was going on. A second later, another bang was heard and everyone was trying to figure out what was truly happening in there. After a minute or so, no sound was heard from the house. Everyone backed away from what they were doing. All but Rika, who was still waiting for another sound to be heard or to see something. And she defently saw something that worried her.

She held her breath when she saw Toshiro, cheeks red with fever, stumble from the left side of the hallway to the right one, stay there for a few seconds before wondering back with a basket of washing. He vanished for a few moments before running back over to the right again and pausing on the right side again before running back with a mop as he quickly cleaned some of the floor, before he put the mop on the left side and back into the right side before running back to the left with a huge mug of what was most likely coffee. The peep hole remained clear for a second, before she saw Toshiro being flung around the room and into the wall, where he hit extremely fast and was unable to get back up as he fell onto his stomach. She watched through wide eyes as a shadow loomed over his lifeless body and soon Toshiro dad was standing over him looking like he was going to kick him. Rika panicked and did the first thing that popped into ehr head to try and save him...She rang the doorbell.

The man stopped his movments and slowly made his way to the door. Rika ran away from the door and over to one of the side windows. Everyone had seen her ring the doorbell everyone but Matsumoto was hiding in the woods. Matsumoto appeared next to Rika and panted lightly, as did Rika. They heard the front door open and the man step out onto the wooden upper step.

Rika took a small step back and glaced at a window to see if she could see him at all, when she saw Toshiro's body still laying there, near the back garden door. Matsumoto looked to where Rika was staring and had to stop herself from gasping aloud. She had never seen her taichou like that before in all her afterlife. He actually looked completely dead. Rika poked Matsumoto's arm and pointed to the back door. Matsumoto looked at it and then nodded down to it. But before they could even think about moving, they heard the front door slam shut and saw his figure walk over Toshiro. They both ducked down and stayed deadly still.

Toshiro's father looked at his son on the floor and looked over to the window, catching a glimpse of coppery hair speed down below the window. He smirked before he got down on one knee and carfully picked up him son. Matsumoto and Rika peered up to see him holding Toshiro so carfully. What in god's name was that monster playing at? And then it hit them. He knew they were there, and he was going to pretend to be all sweet and kind even after what they had just heard and seen.

He took Toshiro down the corridor and out of view, both girls sighed as they looked away from the window as everyone came running up to them.

"Im going to see Oishi-san now!" Shouted Rika as she charged off for the village before anyone could ask what was going on.

------

Back inside the house, Toshiro's father heard all the kids run off and smirk before just dropping Toshiro's body on the wooden floor. Toshiro groaned in pain as he tried to move away, which amused the monster above him.

"What, aint ya gonna fight back anymore?!" He shouted kicking Toshiro in the stomach. Toshiro gasped in pain before he began to cough and weeze for the air he was being depraved of. The man above his laughed as he watched Toshiro slowly stop choking and glared up to the man.

"F-Fuck you..." Toshiro said weakly and the monster above him's face scrunched up in anger before he kicked Toshiro into the nearest wall. His small body bounced into the wall and back onto the hard floor. He coughed up a small amount of blood.

Toshiro's dad picked Toshiro up by his hair and brought him to eye level, so Toshiro could see hwo truley angry the man was.

"You little shit, don't you dare talk to me like that!" He shouted and Toshiro glared at him before doing something he quickly regretted. He looked up and spat in the man's face. Toshiro's father's face went super sour before he dropped Toshiro down.

By a stroke of amazing luck, Toshiro landed on his feet and made a quick dash for the stairs. He got half way up before he heard his dad begin to move around at the bottom of the stairs. Toshiro managed to get to the top and was about to run across the hall and towards the bathroom, the only room with a lock on it he could use for protection, when a hand grabbed his arm and threw him back down the stairs, making sure that his body bounced down the stairs.

He dad walked back down the stairs and stood over Toshiro to see that there was a thick trail of blood coming from his head, nose and the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide when the man stood above him and Toshiro found himself being kicked straight into a metal door.

The man opened the door that Toshiro was kicked infront of and kicked his son inside before looking the metal door. He laughted darkly before walking away with the key twirling in his fat fingers as he headed upstairs, sparking his lighter as he went.

Toshiro slowly got to his knees and managed to drag himself to the door before he began to hit his fist against it, shouting for his dad to let him out. But he didn't keep it up for long. His arms ached all over, and him resting on his knees hurt alot more due to them being terribely bruised all over. He pulled himself into the corner of the small room and brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly as his eyes slowly closed as he body shut down. The last thing he could register was a change in heat before his mind shut down.

----------

Everyone else had ended up running behind Rika as she ran straight into the police station and over to a rather large police officer with grey hair and a few wrinkles around his almost black eyes. He looked at Rika worried before he called for a chair to be pulled up.

Rika was sat in the chair when the rest of the group came running in. The police officer nodded over to some chairs and all of them took a seat as Rika explained what she had seen.

"Ah, i see, well....It very difficult....but seeing as you were a witness, we will go up there as soon as possible" Rika frowned before slamming her hand down on his desk, shouted the old man.

"That is unexceptable, you will leave now Oishi-san, do you understand?" She shouted and the man looked extremely shocked by her behaviour. He was about to say something, when he got the sudden smell of burning come to his nose. He saw that Rika had smelt it too, along with the others in the room. Oishi stood from his seat and walked towards the enterence, followed by Rika who was also curious, and saw everyone leaning out of the windows or doors looking all at the same place.

Rika pushed forward to see and her eyes widened when she saw that the fire was comming from the exact same place she had just come from. Oishi looked down at her realising that that was the place and nodded to a woman at teh office counter. The woman nodded sharply before getting on the phone. Oishi was about to get out and head to his car, when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and Rika clinging onto him with tears in her eyes. He sighed before nodded and Rika ran towards the van. Everyone else got up, but Oishi held his hand out.

"Sorry, only three more people will fit in the car" Matsumoto turned around to the four shinigami and nodded at them.

"You guys go and get Ukitake-san" All four nodded before running in the direction of where the shinigami were staying. The three remaining girls all got into the van and were soon right outside the house of flames.

They had only been away from the house for about five minutes. So how had it been able to catch fire so fast? The girls all shot out of the car and stopped infront of the house, hoping to see Toshiro. Oishi noticed that Rena and Mion were slowly edging themselves towards the door and ran infront of them.

"You are not to enter this house unless the fire bri-hey get back here!" He shouted as Matsumoto ran forward and jumped straight into a window. She rolled and pushed herself to her feet before she began to move as fast as she could around the house, he hand over her mouth to stop from breathing in the harmful smoke. She ran from one end of the downstairs to the other, but couldn't see him at all. She headed to look in the livingroom, when a metal door caught her eye. She ran up to in and placed her hand up against it. Her hand soon glowed blue and she moved it against the door before smiling. Found him. She thought before she procedded to ram her body into the metal door, until it was too weak to hold against her strenght and the fire and fell down.

Matsumoto ran into the small room and looked around until her eyes landed on her taichou. He was lying face down on the ground and she could alot of blood surrounding his body. She crounched down infront of him before scooping him up carfully in her arms and holding him tightly.

She quickly got out of the room and headed towards the door, when the ceiling crashed down ontop of the two. Matsumoto held her taichou close to her so he didn't get him as she pushed the flaming wood off of her, ignoring the burning she could feel shot through her hand. She heard something behind her and soon a fireman broke through the door. He saw the two sitting on the floor and helped Matsumoto up to her feet as firewoman came into the room and took Toshiro from her arms as three other people ran in the see if anyone else was within the house. As Matsumoto was being escorted out, she saw soemthing and picked it up before she was taken outside. She was rushed over towards the front of the ambulance and a paramedic looked her over before giving her a small mask that contained fresh air that she was to keep taking until her breath returned back to normal. He also wrapped up both her hands, due to the fact that she had put her hands on burning metal and into flames.

Mion, Rena and Rika ran up to Matsumoto and all hugged her tightly. Matsumoto smiled and they smiled back. They had all seen Toshiro being taken out of the house but were told they couldn't see him right now so they ran over as soon as they saw Matsumoto being brought out of the house. Everyone took a deep breath. But that changed quickly with what a female paramedic called.

"Quickly, get me more oxygen he's stopped breathing!" She shouted and everyone turned around to look at the ambulance that Toshiro was in to see all of the paramedics running over there. Everyone panicked as the paramedics began to try and help Toshiro breath.

But just when they were about the switch to the electrical option, Toshiro chocked lightly and the female paramedic sighed in happiness as she patted him lightly on the back and procedded to continue to see whta damage he had endured.

After a few minutes of checking the small boy over, the female paramedic said something to one of her collueges(SP?) and soon the same male that chekced over Matsumoto came over to her and helped her get to her feet.

"We are taking you and the young boy over to hospital to get a proper check over" He said as he helped her into the back where she waited for him to shut the door so she could sit down comfortably.

"May we come to?" Asked Rena and the man shook his head.

"Gomenasai, you will have to see them when they have been checked over in the hospital" Rena, Mion and Rika all looked down to the ground. Matsumoto felt guiltly before smiling at them.

"Don't worry guys, i'll look after him until you guys come to see him" Everyone looked up at this and smiled as they watched the doors to the ambulance shut tight. Matsumoto sighed before she wondered over to the chair next to her taichou and took hold of his paler then usual hand and gently rubbed his small hand.

"It's alright taichou...Your safe now" She said as she laid her head next to his and closed her eyes. Finally, all the trouble was over.

----------

**Yay! They saved Toshiro-kun. I hope he gets better soon, Matsumoto-chan too.**

**The song that Kibou sung was called 'Nano Desu' by Hanyuu from the series. I had to change a few of the words though so instead of her saying 'Hanyuu' she said 'Kibou' and instead of 'Rika' She says 'Tosh' which is Kibou's nickname for Toshiro.**

**Sorry it to so long to write but i was writting other stories which will be uploaded as so as possible but until then...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Please read and reveiw. Hope you liking this story as I am writing it and now i finally have a working computer again. .God ! Its Been almost a year since i last put a chapter up.**

**I've really been slacking in this story but don't worry i'm back and i'm gonna try to regroup my thoughts about this story and ge this bad boy finished :3**

**Anyway, keep reading and reveiwing please cause it makes the little bunniieangelofdoom happy hehe**

**Let chapter 12...BEGIN!**

"Good morning Matsumoto-san, such a beautiful day it is today" Said a young nurse as she opened the curtains to the hospital room the they were in. Matsumoto opened her blurry eyes and looked up to see the young woman walk up to her and smile down to her. Matsumoto blinked the sleep away before she smiled back.

The young nurse looked down at her list before smiling down to Matsumoto.

"I'm just about to go and check on your small friend, would you like to come along?" Matsumoto smiled widely as she nodded, before pushing herself up. As soon as she put pressure on her hands, then hurt like no tommorrow. The nurse frowned before helping Matsumoto up and taking a look at her bandaged hands. She unwrapped then to see that not one mark remained on her hand, which confused her, but she smiled as she helped Matsumoto into some slippers and off of her bed.

The young nurse opened the door and allowed Matsumoto to leave first before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the next door down the corridor and asked Matsumoto to wait outside for a moment. Not wanting to be sent back to her room, she agreed and watched as the nurse knocked on the door. A male voice told her to come in and the young nurse wondered in.

Matsumoto waited outside the room for about two minutes in pure silence, until the door opened again and a male doctor left the room with a clipboard. Matsumoto waited a few more moments before the young nurse came back to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Matsumoto-san, just checking on Hitsugaya-kun's state"

"And how is he?" The nurse looked at a peice of paper in her hand before looking at Matsumoto with a small frown.

"I'm afraid its not too good...He has four broken ribs while the others are bruised, he had a fractured bone in his left arm, ripped muscles in his legs, his eye had to be treated yesterday after the doctor found scratches in the right one and is currently in a small coma..." She said before looking up to Matsumoto to see her looking away with small tears in her eyes. She never knew that monster was so able to hurt his own son like that.

The nurse looked at Matsumoto sympathetically(SP?) before resting her hand on Matsumoto's shoulder. Matsumoto looked up to see her smile.

"He isn't dead which is the good thing, why don't i let you stay in here for a while?" Matsumoto looked up to her and the nurse smiled before showing her in and opening the curtains before moving some flowers that were on the floor over to a small table near a curtain in the middle of the room.

"Good Morning Hitsugaya-kun, you have a guest to see you" She said before signaling Matsumoto to come over. Matsumoto did as she was told and the nurse smiled brightly at her.

"I'm sure he'd be happy that you're here...Try talking to him, it should make the coma weaker to him the more you talk to him" Matsumoto nodded before she watched the nurse walk towards the door and leave, shutting the door behind her. Matsumoto waited to make sure that no one was coming in before she took a deep breath and opened the curtain.

Her eyes widened when she saw her little taichou laying on his back, bandages all up his arms, which were resting ontop of the blacket, she could see bandages going as high as his collar bone and one around his forehead that covered on over to his right eye. The thing that scared Matsumoto the most was the fact that he looked completely dead, his skin blending with his white hair and the white blanket, he had a small needle in his left arm with blood passing through, and the mask that was over his mouth helping him to breath properly, the way the mask would go foggy and then clear showed that he was breathing for himself of a sort.

Matsumoto wondered over to the lone seat on his right and sat down quietly. She carfully took hold of his bandaged hand and began to smooth her thumb across it. 'Taichou...Why didn't you get help?' She thought to herself as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

_Rangiku, you know full well why he didn't get help _Matsumoto blinked before she realised who the voice was.

'Haineko, what do you mean by that?' The ashcat purred in her mind as she stood up on her four paws.

_Even if you did get him away straight away, the man knew he was in the village and would have hunted him down via his friends, and i'm pretty sure you wouldn't of been able to leave due to the illness, or keep him locked up in the house...It would have ended up like this no matter which way you look at it Rangiku and you know that_ Matsumoto frowned. Haineko had a huge point. Nothing could have changed this.

"N-ne, Taichou, please wake up soon" She said before thinking about something. She looked down at her hands and then over to his chest. She blinked for a second before whispering something. Soon, ash flew high into the air and covered over the security cameras. She smiled lightly before placing her hands over her little taichou chest. They soon glowed green and the sound of bones slowly fixing themselves was heard in the room. She winced at the sheer sound of them and looked up to his face to see no change in his expression.

She finished quickly and soon the ash vanished. A small knock came at the door and the nurse wondered back inside the room. She walked up to Matsumoto before picking something up on the side.

"Excuse me Matsumoto-san, i have to check something quick" She said before she flicked a small needle in her hand. Matsumoto nodded as she moved the chair out of the way so the young woman could get through. The nurse smiled before she looked over Toshiro. She put the needle into his arm and waited a few seconds before leaning over him. Matsumoto blinked. She wasn't using what she thought she was using was she?

"Gomenasai for this Hitsugaya-kun, but we must see your eye" She didn't beleive in drugs that formed a type on consiousness, but she had been asked to use it, so she must. Slowly, she removed the bandage from around his eye and put them in the bin. Toshiro's eyes slowly opened, but nothing was there. His eyes were completely dead.

The nurse frowned before pulling out something that an optition would use and looked over his right eye. This lasted for a few moments, before Toshiro's eyes slide shut again. The nurse sighed before turning around to Matsumoto and smiling.

"His eye is back to normal" She said before silently leaving the room to inform the doctor. Matsumoto sighed before putting her chair back and once again taking ahold of his small hand. At least now his ribs and eyes were back to normal. So, maybe he would wake up faster. She had thought about healing him completely, but then the doctors would want to experiment on him for healing in less then a day.

She continued to sit in silence, thinking about what to say to her taichou, when the doctor she had seen earlier came back into the room and stood over Toshiro. Matsumoto blinked. She hadn't even noticed that he had wondered into the room.

The man looked up and smiled at Matsumoto.

"There are four young girls in the waiting room, would you like me to let them in?" Matsumoto nodded and the doctor left the room in silence.

"Ne, Taichou, the girls are here to see you" She said with a small smile. About two minutes later, a knock came at the door. Matsumoto slowly got up from her seat and walked over. She opened it quietly and was meet by the four girls of Hinamizawa. They all smiled at her as Matsumoto stepped to the side, allowing them to get past.

Rika ran straight over to Toshiro and began to run her fingers through his white hair as if it would wake him up. Mion, Shion and Rena looked away from the small girl and over to Matsumoto.

"What's happening Rangiku?" Asked Rena and Matsumoto glanced over to Rika before jestering for the three older girls to get out of the room. They all backed up a few steps. Matsumoto walked out from under the door frame and closed the door behind her before leaning on it.

"It's not good guys, he has a fractured bone in his left arm, ripped muscles in his legs, buised ribs and is in a coma, the nurse wasn't quite sure if he would wake up anytime soon" Everyone looked away from each other and glanced down to the ground.

"Is there nothing that can be done to speed it up?" Asked Rena as she looked back at Matsumoto. Matsumoto shrugged before looking through the window on the door to see Rika talking to the comotoused(SP?) boy.

"The nurse thinks the best thing to do would be to just talk to him...It might help him wake up faster" Everyone nodded lightly. That would most likely be the best thing to do right now. They all stood in silence for a few more minutes before Matsumoto sighed and re-opened the door and walked back in, the other three followed behind her and Rena closed the door to allow the small group some privacy.

They all walked over to the bed, where Rena sat down where Matsumoto had been siting, and either stood beside the bed or behind one of the others. All of them felt their hearts sink as they looked at him, the knowledge of what had happened to him must still playing over in his mind. Rika sat back in her seat and reached out to keep hold of his hand.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan, when will Toshi-toshi-kun wake up?" Matsumoto looked at her for a second before smiling and patting her on the head.

"Well, if we continue to talk to him while he is like this, he may wake up a lot sooner" Rika smiled at this and began to rub her thumb of his hand to help confort him.

A few hours passed in which the girls stayed in the room, one of them ocassionally going out of the room to get everyone a snack or a drink, when the nurse from earlier came into the room with a small smile.

"I'm very sorry, but visiting times are now over and i'm going to have to ask you all to leave" Everyone looked up the nurse and looked to the floor sadly.

"And Rangiku, your hands appear to be fully healed so the doctor has told me to tell you that you are able to return home tonight" Matsumoto looked up to her and flashed her a smile before rising from her seat. Everyone else also slowly got up.

"Ja ne, Toshi-Toshi-kun" Whispered Rika as all the girls headed out of the room and into Matsumoto's. After a few minutes, Matsumoto came back out dressed and they all headed down the stairs and out of the hospital.

Once at the gate, they stood together in silence, when a taxi drove by, catching Rena's attention. She looked up to it and growled lowly before suddenly walking, leaving the other girls behind.

"Where's Rena-chan going?" Asked Rika. The three other girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe she's just upset but doesn't want to show it to us" Suggested Mion. Rika nodded before turning raround, facing the directing as she waved to the three girls.

"See you later, bye" She flashed a small smile and took of in the direction of her home. Shion placed a hand on hr twin's shoulder and smiled at her.

"We should head home also, Sis" Mion looked to her and nodded before both waved goodbye to Matsumoto. Said woman stayed where she was for a few minutes longer before sighing and walking the direction of the house she and the other shinigami resided at. She needed some time to think...

-

It took Matsumoto about ten extra minutes to get home. When she did, she was greeted with a big hug from Ukitake and a few bottles of Sake curtesy of the other male members of the household.

"Welcome home Rangiku" Said Ichigo and Ukitake in unison and she smiled before being handed a small glass of Sake by Renji.

"Drink this...You need it" He said with a sensire(SP?) smile. Rangiku smiled slightly back before walking over to the large sofa and sitting down, watching all the other guys, bar Ukitake, who said it would make him feel ill, and Ichigo as he was underage ( Lolz X3 ) getting glasses of sake.

Once everyone had something to drink, milk for the two *cough* buzz kills *cough*, everyone downed their drinks.

Matsumoto looked up to see Renji refill her glass with a smile on his face. Matsumoto realised what he was trying to do and smiled my happily at him.

She stared down at the drink and just sat there, thinking. No matter what she thought about, all she could see in her mind was how fragile and defenceless her captain had been when she saved him from the metal room. Her grip on the small glass tightened as she remembered all the damage that monster of a father had caused.

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of smashing glass. Matsumoto blinked and looked down to see her hands covered in blood and glass all over her hands and lap.

"A-Ah g-gomenasai..." She said as she stood up and began to pick up the small bits of glass.

"Dont worry Rangiku, you go take care of your hands and i'll clean this up" Said Ikkaku. Rangiku nodded before wondering up to the bathroom and turned on the top and putting her hands under, letting the cold water rush over her bleeding hands. She hissed as she first felt to the sting, but soon got used to it and left them underneath the tap for a few more minutes.

She opened the small cabnit just next to the sink and found a small roll of bandages and slowly and carefully wrapped her cuts up before turning off the water and putting her hand to her forehead and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes and found herslef staring in the mirror. She looked horrible in her opinion. Her hair didn't look brushed at all, she had small bags under her eyes, which were a reddy colour from tired-ness.

She sighed again before walking out of the room, turning the light off as she went, and walked back downstairs. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"How are you hands?" Asked Yumichika.

"They're fine thanks...It think i'm going to get a glass of juice and go to sleep" Everyone nodded to her and she slowly made her way into the kitchen, found the juice and poured a glass before wondering back out and waving goodnight to everyone in the room.

Matsumoto walked up to the door and took a deep breath before entering.

Everything was exactly the same as it had been the day before. Her bed was neatly made, while her taichou's bed remained untouched. She walked over and brushed her hand over it, smiling weakly as she still felt a speck of his rietsu of the sheets. Matsumoto slowly climbed onto the bed and layed her head on his pillow, taking in his smell that still lingered on the bed. She grabbed his pillow and cuddled into it as she let her emotions flood out as she cried, hugging the pillow tightly as tears streamed down her face.

And that night, Matsumoto cried herself to sleep.

The sound of tires screeched as it stopped, the sound of light rain hitting the window screen. The back door opened and slammed loudly shut as the passanger climbed out and into the rain. The taxi drove off and the figure slowly made its way up the small road before coming to a small shelter and stood inside.

The figure fished into their pocket before pulling out a ciggarete and a small blue lighter. The figure sparked the lighter, revealing it to be a male, revealing his pitch black hair and cold grey eyes. The man smirked as he lit his ciggarete and took a long puff before breathing out the smoke.

"What a night" He said with a smirk. That was, until, he heard a noise coming from one of the bushes across the road.

"Who's there ?" He shouted. Nothing. He growled lightly before taking another puff. Again, the noise sounded. He grabbed a plank of wood from the shelter and took a step into the rain.

"If you don't come out imma come over there and smash you to peices!" He spat.

Soon enough, the bush shook and out stepped a small figure that he could just make out to be a female. He took another step forward.

"Show yourself!" He shouted and soon a light came on, causing him to have to put his arm over his eye momentarily before he was able to see a small girl. The small girl being Rena that was.

"G-gomen, i was trying to head home but fell over and got covered in mud" She said pointing to her dress that was covered on mud up to her waist.

"Che...You're quiet far from the main village" He said eyeing her sespiciously.

"Yeah...I was trying a new way and manged to get lost, would you mind showing me back to the main village?"

"Cant ya do it yourself?" He said crossing his arms. Rena shook her head.

"I have just moved here so im not too sure on where to go" The man growled once again before walking up to her and snatching the light out of her hands.

"Fine, but don't fall behind cause i aint gonna stop for ya" He said and Rena just nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, i wont i promise" The man looked away and began to walk with Rena right beside him.

"So... What's you name Mister?" The man just looked at her before looking away.

"Look, it don't matter, i'm just the man who's taking ya home so i can go home and sleep" Rena blinked before smiling and nodded.

"Oh okay, thank you for this" The man just made a noise and began to walk slower. The two walked in silence, before Rena slipped and grabbed hold of his shirt, causing everything in his pocket to fall out.

"Watch what you're doing ya stupid brat!" He shouted and Rena took a step back. He threw the small light back at her.

"Hold this so i can find my shit" Rena just stood there and shinned the light near him.

The man continued to search, even as Rena set the small light down. He continued to search through the mud and found only one ciggarete and his lighter. He growled once more before standing up near a small hill and cupping his hand over his lighter as he tried to like the ciggarete.

He took a small puff before looking over to the light, only to see that Rena wasn't there.

"What the-" Next thing the man knew, he felt a sharp pain like a knife going right into his back. He screamed out as he fell into the mud. He looked up to see Rena hold a cleaver high above her head. His eyes widened as he watched her get ready to attack.

"By the way, my name is Rena" Was all she said before her eyes changed to the appearence of cat like eyes and she brough the cleaver down on his head, going straight through the skull and spilling blood everywhere.

"Don't you ever touch Toshiro you monster !" She shouted as she continued to hack his body until it looked nothing more then an bloody mess that had been attacked by an animal of some kind. Rena bent down and wiped the blood of her cleaver, then reached down to the man's lighter.

She flicked in on and threw down onto the dead body, watching it set on fire on a matter of seconds.

Rena waited until the flames had stopped before picking up her light from the ground and heading past the body, back into the village.

**Sorry it to so long to write but i was writting other stories which will be uploaded as so as possible, as well as having some major writer's block, but that will be no more as i'm back on this, and the other, storied.**

but until then...Ja ne :3

**THE END XDDD**


End file.
